Don't Wake Me From This Dream
by Andromeda77
Summary: It's his last summer holiday before leaving Hogwarts and Draco is in agony over missing Ginny. A wonderful discovery in his father's library gives him the power to be with her...but who will pay the price for the ghastly mistake he overlooks?
1. Sleepless Nights

_JKR owns everything but the plot (and a few other things as they come along). _

_**Authors Note:** Bear with me on the flashbacks through the first few chapters. I promise not to disappoint._

**CHAPTER 1 – Sleepless Nights**

A sliver of moonlight shone on the floor next to the bed.

_Bloody moon. Always keeping me awake._

With a long sigh Draco threw the covers off the bed and made his way toward the window. He yanked the slightly parted curtains all the way closed and started back toward the bed, stopping only a few short paces from the foot of the four-poster.

"What's the use," he said aloud. "It's not as though I can sleep now."

He turned on his heel and made his way, again, in the direction from which he had just come. He opened the curtains wide this time, bathing his bare chest in the moonlight. Draco pushed the blond strands of hair from his forehead, leaning against the pane. The sullen expression he wore was one of many he'd been blessed with, but this time he had a different reason. He felt empty...empty and alone. His gaze made its way across the lawn of Malfoy Manor, half expecting to see her walking through the gates at any time. _Wishful thinking._ _If only we didn't have to keep it a secret…I could see her._

But he knew immediately after the thought grazed his mind that it wasn't possible. The situation could pose a danger to her and he'd never risk that. After all, she was the one who completed him. She made him believe that there was more, so much more in this life than what he had always known. Thoughts of their last moment together resurfaced…

_He stared down into her face, the red hair falling softly against her cheek. He brushed it aside. _

"_This is the first time I haven't wished for summer," he said rather gruffly. _

_He tried to hide the ache he felt in his chest. He wasn't sure why, he was never afraid to show her his emotions. She was the only one he was comfortable with._

_Ginny spoke softly at first. He knew immediately that she felt the same way. _

"_We'll get through it, Draco. It's only two months." Then a devilish smile spread wide across a seemingly innocent face. "Just think of how we won't be able to keep our hands from each other once fall term starts." _

_He returned her smile. It was the least he could do, knowing that she was trying to make him feel better. The truth was, two months without her was going to kill him._

_He bent lower to offer her a kiss, a moment he'd been waiting for all morning…_

_A sound near the trapdoor broke their hold on each other. Someone was climbing up into the tower room. Disgust swept across Draco's face, more in annoyance for the intruder than for the need to portray his dislike for Ginny._

"_Ginny, what are you doing in here?" The questioning voice of Ron Weasley rang out through the silent room._

_Never missing a beat, Ginny's face showed no signs of guilt. "I forgot my Divination book."_

_Draco glared at Ron. His feelings for Ginny made no dent in the anger he still felt toward her brother and his scar head friend._

_Ron threw Draco a sidelong glance and spoke again. "Well, are you all packed? The train'll be leaving soon."_

"_All packed," she replied. An uncomfortable silence followed. Draco wished he could curse out loud. He'd never get to say goodbye properly now. _

_Ron stood by the trapdoor waiting for her as she walked past Draco and the rows of chintz armchairs. The smell of her hair was left in her wake. The ache in his chest grew worse as he, twice, started to go after her. _You MUSTN'T! _He wrestled with his thoughts. _Weasley's already suspicious.

_Ginny climbed down the ladder without a backward glance. Agony bubbled up in Draco, but he knew she was feeling it, too. The only comforting thought he could muster was knowing that she loved him. Somehow they would make it through the next two months._

His mind whipped him back to reality. It had been three weeks since they parted. Three long, relentless weeks.

He sat down on the edge of the bed. Leaning back, he produced her Prefects' badge from beneath his pillow. He stared at the badge for several minutes, thumbing the Gryffindor Lion emblem as though it were his only treasured possession. A tiny smile started at the edge of his mouth.

_I never would've imagined having such a thing in my hand. _But his smile quickly faded at the thought of anyone finding the badge. _It was stupid to bring this with me. If mother finds it…_ the thought trailed off in his mind.

Still, he was prepared to give her the story he and Ginny had come up with. The Head Boy and Girl had gathered up the badges for one last polishing before the summer holiday. And, well, he would say with all of the confusion of going home he had accidentally retrieved the wrong badge. The excuse sounded horrible to him…and worse, unbelievable. He knew that if she found the badge it was all over with. She would make him reveal his secret.

He gave a long sigh, placed it back beneath his pillow and let his head fall softly down again. Perhaps the badge would offer enough comfort to let him return to sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ginny tossed and turned in her bed. The sound of Ron banging on the ceiling with his broomstick was enough to drive her mad. You'd think after seventeen years of living under the ghoul in the attic he'd be used to it by now.

She sat up in bed and stared out the window. It was a beautiful night. She hoped all was well with her mum and dad. They would be away from the Burrow for a few days…something to do with the Order. She and Ron were in charge of the house, but secretly she was wishing that someone else were with her.

She tiptoed down the steps, uncertain as to why she should be quiet. Ron obviously didn't grace her with that courtesy, him and his bloody broomstick. She entered the kitchen and poured herself a glass of pumpkin juice. Crossing the room to her mother's clock she did a quick inspection.

_Well, at least no one is in mortal peril, _she thought after confirming with the hands.

She settled herself into a tattered armchair, Mrs. Weasley's knitting needles lay neatly on the end table. After a few sips of juice, she sighed aloud.

"That's how I feel."

Ginny jumped. Ron had appeared at the foot of the stairs.

"Heavens you scared me." She relaxed a bit. "Ghoul keeping you awake again?"

"Yeah. Doesn't it always? Could you hear it, too?"

Ginny refrained from lamming into Ron about his broomstick and made her reply simple. "No, just couldn't sleep."

He grabbed some food and settled himself down at the kitchen table, turning his chair to face Ginny.

"So what do you think Mum and Dad are up to?"

"No idea." Ginny was rather annoyed at having this conversation. She just wanted to be alone to…well to think.

"Hey, what's eating you these days?" Ron sensed the exasperation in her voice.

"Oh I'm fine. Just wishing Mum was here."

Ron looked satisfied. "Yeah. I suppose we knew we couldn't remain at Grimmauld Place forever. At least we know they're safe," he said, glancing at the clock. "Anyway, Harry'll be here in a few days. Mum's making sure she picks him up early next week. She says it'll be best if she goes alone, considering the circumstances with his nutter relatives." Ron stared at her with hopeful eyes. "I'm glad he's coming, aren't you?"

"Sure I am." And she was. But Ginny knew what Ron was hinting at. Since her fourth year, Ron had hoped that she and Harry would hook up. "It's always nice when Harry's around." She hoped that would pacify him for now.

They sat in silence for a few moments. Ginny loved Ron dearly, but she so desperately wanted to be alone. Draco's image crept into her mind. She could see his smile, his hair falling against his forehead as he casually swept it out of the way, the feel of his chest when he pulled her close…

"Well, I guess I'd better get back at it."

Again, she jumped slightly and said a silent prayer that Ron didn't see it. He was returning to bed.

"Night Ron," Ginny said sincerely. "I hope you have better luck this time."

"See you in the morning," was his reply.

Ginny made her self more comfortable in the chair and let her memories take over…

_She climbed down the tower room ladder ahead of Ron, upset at the thought of not being able to tell Draco goodbye. _In the name of Merlin, how did Ron ever find me?

_She was afraid he suspected something. _How could he not suspect?

_It was Ron who spoke first. "Ginny, what in bloody hell was Malfoy doing in there with you?"_

_Ginny raised an eyebrow as carelessly as she could and responded, "How on earth should I know? He was there before me. Why…are you implying something?" Her expression was so convincing. Ron stared deep into her eyes momentarily and she knew he was dismissing the thought that anything could be going on. He opened his mouth to respond and heard his name being called._

"_Ron! I need your help. The coaches will be leaving soon and Crookshanks is nowhere to be found!" Hermione's voice wailed down the hallway in utter frustration at losing her beloved cat. "It's not like him to run off like this."_

_Ron glanced at Ginny once more, searching her face for any trace of dishonesty. "Ron, I'm fine. I just need to run this up to the dormitory, throw it in my trunk and I'll meet you guys out front. Go on. Go look for Crookshanks."_

_She saw him hesitate, but then heard Hermione's urgent voice calling him again. He gave in. "All right. I'll see you out front."_

_Ginny watched them disappear down the steps and turned back toward the hall leading to the tower. She stopped and peaked around the corner. Draco was just stepping off of the ladder from the trapdoor. He looked so alone. He ran his fingers through his blond hair as he always did and stared into his other hand. Ginny could see her silver Prefects' badge gleaming from a distance. She started forward and stopped. _

Maybe I should just leave it at that. We'll be spending eight weeks apart. What if he doesn't feel the same way toward me once he's had solitude at home?

_Ginny turned around slowly, not sure if she'd made the right choice, and walked briskly back toward the hallway to the staircase. She loved him. But what if they couldn't withstand the summer? He was different with her, this was true, but his feelings for the others hadn't wavered a bit. His eyes still grew cold as stone when he brought them down upon Harry. His disgusted expression told her that he had no intentions of calling a truce with Ron. And she knew that if anything ever happened to Hermione, Draco wouldn't shed a tear._

_It was a horrible thought…but how were they ever going to make it work? What if the summer made him realize how foolish he was to get tied up with what he considered to be the enemy?_

_It had only been six weeks since they had confessed their love for one another; vowing to be patient and keeping their feelings a secret from the others. They were so determined to make it work. But what if…_

_Ginny shook her head. She couldn't worry about this now. It was time to go home…_


	2. The Brilliant Idea

**CHAPTER 2 – The Brilliant Idea**

Draco woke late the next morning. He didn't know when he'd finally been able to fall asleep. He knew he should get up. It was imperative that normalcy remained or his mother would suspect. She was so conscious of his every move. Her pride and joy, Narcissa Malfoy adored her son beyond reasoning. He wondered if she would understand, should he wish to confide in her. Yet, as much as he wanted his mother to know, he couldn't risk Ginny's well-being.

He stepped into his lavatory, the marble feeling very cool under his bare feet. He approached the sink and stared at the reflection looking back at him. His gaze landed on the deep tub in the floor behind him and his memory gave way again. Draco was lost in the recent past…

_He paced the floor back and forth, waiting for Ginny to approach the male Prefects' lavatory. _

I hope this wasn't a bad idea._ He shook himself of the thought. _I don't care. Where else can we be alone?

_He heard the door next to Boris the Bewildered start to creak open and he made himself look busy at the sinks in case it wasn't her. The mermaid on the wall flapped her tail and dove into the water within her picture. Ginny appeared around the corner._

"_Made it," she exclaimed breathlessly. _

"_Did you have any trouble?" His voice was slightly panicky at her apparent lack of breath._

"_No, everything was fine."_

_She dropped a flowing, watery-like object to the floor. It still irritated him that Ginny was using Potter's invisibility cloak. The first time he'd seen it, he thought it a brilliant idea. But knowing she was sneaking into the boys' dormitory to get to it made his skin boil. Not only was she inches away from Potter in her thin pajamas, but should she ever be caught, there would be hell to pay._

_He quickly forgot his objection when she wrapped her arms around him and gently kissed his lips. Draco had never felt skin so soft. He longed to ask what it was she did to get that wonderful smell in her hair, but the thought was interrupted by the touch of her hand on his neck. Pulling her closer, he ran his fingers through the back of her hair. He wished he could do more, but he didn't want to blow his chances with someone that made him feel so good. _

_Ginny stepped back a bit and gazed into his eyes. Butterflies captured his stomach in a whirl of ecstasy as he silently cursed his thoughts. He slowed his breathing and focused on all things rational. _Take it slow, Draco…you could lose her.

_She seemed to read his mind._

"_What's the matter?" She spoke with an almost seductive flair. "Afraid I'll run?"_

_His grin spread wide as a slight tinge of red entered his cheeks. "Actually yes. I just thought you'd prefer to take it slowly."_

_Her face brightened up at his suggestion and she pulled him close again, fully aware of the intimate way in which their bodies touched. Draco couldn't get enough of her, but he knew that even if they wanted to take things further it would be foolish to do so in the middle of a school lavatory. _

_Draco had a sudden horrible thought. He hoped that that Myrtle person would keep to herself. She had a habit of popping out of the faucet from time to time, giving herself a good laugh. Ginny's fingers at the back of his hair made him forget everything. He pulled her closer…_

_At long last they broke away. He walked her to the edge of the tub where they settled themselves down. Draco had filled the tub with warm, bubbling water. He bent down to turn on a faucet and the room slowly filled with a variety of colored bubbles. Ginny let her feet fall gently into the water, not daring to get any other part of her wet. She settled her head on Draco's shoulder and it was some time before she spoke._

"_I want so badly to be alone with you, but we seldom get to see each other like this. How long can we keep it up?"_

_Draco didn't answer right away. He wanted to pretend that everything was fine, but he knew that she needed to hear reassurance. "We have no choice for now. I don't want to put you at risk."_

"_I wish you'd let me decide that," she said rather testily. "You won't be able to protect me like this forever. It might not be as bad as you think."_

"_Ginny, it will be. I know what my parents think of your family. I know what Slytherin thinks of Gryffindor. And furthermore," he paused and stared into the water. "I know what he would do to you." The "he" that Draco was referring to was the Dark Lord. He knew that Ginny was aware of this. He watched her slowly inhale with hidden frustration as he took his time getting the rest out. "My family promised me to him upon my birth. This is the path I've been training for my entire life. And now that we… well, now that I have you," his voice trailed off. _

_Ginny picked up his sentence for him. "I know. Being with me complicates your future."_

_Draco's slightly defensive voice rang out through the lavatory. "You don't understand. I've never had any intention of turning from this path. The confusion I feel right now, it's just unbearable. I love you, Ginny. I have no intention of becoming a cold-blooded killer anymore, but he just can't know that right now. And I just…I can't lose you. If they know we're seeing each other they will put two and two together and that will make you a target. In their eyes, anyone or anything that sways me from the path of becoming a Death Eater will be destroyed."_

_He was just trying to be honest. After all, they both knew that after next year he would be expected to follow in his family's footsteps. And she would be expected to do the same, after her seventh year. Ginny would become part of something that would fight against everything he was raised to believe. Draco was promised to the Dark Lord to be a loyal servant. How they were ever going to manage this was beyond him, but he didn't care about that now. _

_She must have felt his desire to change the subject. Wrapping her arms around his neck again, she tried to shield him from the confusion…_

* * *

Draco opened his eyes. His mother was knocking softly on the door. 

"Draco, darling?" Narcissa Malfoy's loving voice questioned if he was in his lavatory.

"Yes, mother? I'll be there in a moment." He splashed his face with cold water and, grabbing a towel, opened the door to let his mother catch a glimpse of him.

"You slept later than normal," she said. "I was getting a little worried. Are you having more sleepless nights?"

_Sleepless nights? How did she know?_

"Be honest with me, Draco. Mothers have a way of knowing these things."

"I'm fine," he lied. "Just thinking a lot about the upcoming school year."

His mother raised an eyebrow. "The upcoming school year is still five weeks away."

He knew she wasn't buying it.

"Yes I know, but this is it." He continued wiping the water from his face with the towel. "I've spent the last six years of my life at Hogwarts and there's a lot to think about for this year. Oh you know, Mother. There's my Apparition test to study for, the Head Boyship to think about, the fact that I STILL haven't caught a single snitch against Gryffindor, not to mention I'm running out of good ideas on how to antagonize Potter."

She smiled. "You're right. If you don't catch that Snitch soon your father is going to disown you once he…well, once he returns. But anyway, it's a lot to digest, your last year." She paused, still uncertain of his explanation. "If you need anything to help you sleep let me know. I'll send Blinka up with something."

She kissed him on the forehead and made for the door. He desperately wished she could comfort him without feeling the need to send the house elf with a sleeping potion. Could he make it another five weeks without letting his mother know what haunted him each night?

He made for his wardrobe and threw on his billowing black robes, the Malfoy crest shining brightly on the left side. He supposed he needed to leave the comfort of his room. The longer he stayed in here thinking about Ginny, the more he would wish for that sleeping potion of Blinka's.

He grabbed the doorknob to leave and paused with a sudden thought. _Potion! How could I have been so stupid to overlook such a thing?_

The summer suddenly looked brighter. He needed to visit his father's wing of the house, namely the library. He took a few deep breaths to try and hide his excitement.


	3. Reminiscing

**CHAPTER 3 - Reminiscing**

Ginny stepped out onto the front porch the next day and shielded her eyes from the morning sun. She knew it was time to de-gnome the garden and she wasn't looking forward to it. She stepped forward. A short walk couldn't hurt. She needed to clear her mind of rubbish and think more pleasant thoughts. Thoughts of Draco, that is.

Ron approached her and grabbed her left shoulder. "Where are you heading off to?"

"What?" Ginny got defensive. "I was just stepping out to take a bit of a walk."

"A _bit of a walk_ that will probably last half the day," Ron spat. "You aren't going anywhere until you help me with the gardening. Mum'll be back in a few days and she'll lam into us if the place isn't looking nice. Harry will be with her and you know Hermione's going to be here before term starts, as well. The place is a pigsty and since we can't use magic it's going to take every bit that long to get it shaped up."

Ginny sighed. He was right. "Well let's get started, then. Might as well get the garden done first and then we can start on the house after lunch."

Ron gave a very matter-of-fact nod and they traipsed out to the side of the lawn. They entered a small gate and immediately took a good look at the garden, trying to count the little potato headed beasts running around. Ron ran forward, grabbed one by the legs and swung as hard as he could. A tiny dust cloud appeared eighty feet from the hedge of the garden where the gnome landed. It was Ginny's turn. She swung with all her might to show her brother that this was no boy's game and did every bit as well as he did. He smiled.

Ignoring their childish competition, they got to work grabbing, swinging and tossing the little creatures over the hedge. One by one the garden started shaping up and Ginny couldn't help but be lost in her thoughts...

"_Gnomes? You have gnomes in your garden at home?" Draco sounded a little doubtful. Ginny knew that Draco had probably never swung a gnome in his life. After all, the Malfoy's had servants to do that stuff._

"_Yes, gnomes. They hide in all of Mum's plants and we have to go out and rid the place of them on a regular basis."_

_She could tell by the look on his face that the idea of grabbing a gnome by the legs didn't sound all that appealing. Ginny was the first to admit that she wasn't crazy about it, either. But they had somehow gotten onto the topic of their childhoods and this was one of many differences in their upbringing._

"_We've always had competitions. To see who could throw the gnome the farthest over the hedge."_

_Draco smiled, but she could still see sadness in his eyes. She wished she could read his thoughts. _

"_Don't worry," she teased. "When you come and visit, I'll show you how to properly throw a gnome over the garden hedge." Her eyes twinkled at him. _

_He looked lost in that thought and then his face took on a sullen expression. "Do you honestly think that day will ever come?" _

"_Of course it will." No one could ever accuse Ginny of being a pessimist._

_Draco turned to her and taking her hands in his he searched her face. "Ginny, I want that day to come…" he hesitated._

"_Yes?" She knew what was coming. _

"_I've been through it a million times in my head. I see all of these wonderful things in our future. But I don't know how to get there. There is no possible way we can make this work and still assure me of your safety." _

_Draco suddenly stood up. Ginny could see anger all over his face. "This isn't RIGHT! The only person I've ever cared about is myself! It was so much easier that way. And now here I am…endangering our lives because I can't turn away from it." He paced a few feet away, turning his back to her. _

_She gave him a few seconds to calm himself down. The frustration and confusion was smothering him. Ginny couldn't help the thoughts that crept into her mind. _How long can we keep this up? Why can't we just let each other go?_ As soon as those words formed in her head Ginny's strength climbed to new heights. _

"_Draco." She approached him with determination in her voice. "Look me in the eye and tell me this isn't right. I want to hear you say it again."_

_He turned to face her. His chest fell, his body loosening as she touched his arm. She knew he couldn't repeat the words, but she was well aware the angst inside him still grew. _

_She continued to speak. "Everything in this world happens for a reason. I truly believe this. The force that pulled us together is here, Draco. It surrounds us and shields us, always. I refuse to give up on us, no matter what the circumstances may be, no matter what the outcome. I don't know what is meant for our future together, but the thought of losing you tears my soul apart." Ginny stared deep into his eyes, her determination not wavering one bit. "If we don't try, we'll never know. The only thing I'm sure about right now is that I love you more than life itself. Whatever obstacles you face after next year, I will be there for you, standing by your side." Her face developed a wry little smile, "Now, I'm sorry if you don't want to hear that, but that's the way it's going to be. You should've thought long and hard before you became involved with a Weasley, Malfoy." The last few words out of her mouth had Draco grinning from ear to ear. Ginny knew he could tell how serious she was._

_He wrapped his arms around her, and said nothing for what seemed like a long time. Then, slowly, he broke his hold around her and held her back a bit. He looked down into her eyes. "I'm sorry," he said. "You're right, we do have to try. Something brought us together for a reason and fighting these feelings isn't possible." He brushed the hair away from her face and continued. "Ginny…you make me want to be a better person. I don't know how you do it, but you do. My only wish is that we didn't have to hide it."_

_Ginny nodded. "I know." She laid her head on his chest, right under his shoulder. She was going to do whatever it took to get them through this… _

A sudden noise whipped her back to the Burrow. Ron was clanking butterbeer bottles down onto the rickety old table in the garden. _How long have I been daydreaming?_

"All done?" he asked. "I had a couple of these stashed in my room from the last Hogsmeade visit. Thought we might like them with lunch."

Ginny looked down and noticed that Ron had brought them a plate of sandwiches along with the two bottles of butterbeer. She smiled.

"It looks excellent!" She was actually starving.

They settled themselves down in the mismatched chairs and began to scarf down the food. Ginny didn't mean to sit in such silence. If she could only keep her thoughts in the present day, she would be fine.

Ron gave her questioning looks. She knew if she weren't more careful her secret would be discovered.


	4. In Search of the Potion

**CHAPTER 4 – In Search of the Potion**

The wing of the house where Lucius conducted his affairs ran parallel to Draco's. He crossed a long hall and looked down into the stone courtyard below the catwalk that connected the two. He saw his mother near the fountain, a large serpent with red ruby eyes spewing water into an enormous stone basin. She was addressing Blinka. Hoping to not be seen, he walked swiftly out of view and entered the corridor to his father's row of rooms.

The library lay at the end of the hall. It was not unusual for Draco to be found in here. Learning the various dark arts spells to prepare for his future life was something he'd done since early childhood. But he'd never used it for the purpose that had come to him moments before. He grasped the knob and quietly opened the door.

The room was dusty and quite chilly. It hadn't been used since before his father was sent to Azkaban. A vast painting of Salazaar Slytherin hung above the mantel, his gaze falling to the young man that had just entered the room. Draco found himself praying that Slytherin couldn't see his guilt. Giving a short nod to the portrait, he crossed over to the far wall that held the ladder, where he began to climb. Row after row of books passed him until he finally reached the top. This was the second floor of the library. Stepping off of the ladder he walked along each section. He knew them by heart.

"Ah," he said aloud. "I knew you were in here." He removed a tarnished silver plated book from the shelf and carefully turned each page to ensure that nothing would be disturbed. The parchment pages within held the handwriting most had never seen. Lord Voldemort had authored this text. Draco read each section of the book… "Occlumency, Legilimens, Advanced Apparition, Killing Curses…Dream Travel."

He'd found it. Long before the Dark Lord had burned the serpent mark into his servants, he used dream travel to enter their dreams at night to communicate with them. _This is brilliant!_

He sat down at a small desk he often used to study when he was home. The potion was rather complex, but not impossible to create. He might need Blinka's assistance in the matter. Opening a drawer, he removed a separate piece of parchment, ink and quill. He copied down each ingredient and instruction, reading over each line three times to make no mistakes. Pocketing the recipe, he placed the book back in its home and descended the ladder to the first floor of the library. He avoided Slytherin's gaze as he left the room and once again entered the corridor back to the catwalk.

Peaking out into the courtyard below, he saw that it was now deserted. Draco decided it might be safest to look this over elsewhere. After retrieving his Nimbus 2001 from his room, he made his way to the foyer of the manor. His mother met him just as he was going out the front door.

"Draco darling, where are you heading?"

"Just going for a ride on my broom." Draco tried very hard to be as casual as possible. "I need some fresh air. I can think above the trees."

"Be careful not to venture too far from the manor. I don't want you to be seen." His mother had offered this same short lecture to him before every flight as long as he could remember.

"I'll stay close. I haven't been on my broom since the last Quidditch match. I need some practice."

He closed the door behind him and stepped a few feet away from the entrance. Kicking off from the ground he soared into the air, the lawn of the manor becoming smaller by the second. Once he got as high as he dared go, he planed out and flew as fast as he could.

_Why can't I ever catch that snitch? It's not as though I'm slow. That POTTER!_ Draco cursed under his breath. He didn't want to be plagued with thoughts of his nemesis right now. He let his mind wander. The air whipped through his hair and his mind was, once again, lost in a wave of past pleasure…

"_What did you say?" Her red hair flew outward as she spun around to face him. _

_He repeated himself… "I want you to come flying with me. No one will know. It's the only place we can be alone and free." He sounded so sure of himself. As if this was the idea of the century. _

"_What about Quidditch?" He knew she was afraid of losing her spot on the team should they be discovered._

"_What about it, we won't get caught. And I promise we don't have to be gone long." The idea of even a few moments alone with her made the risk worth it._

_He watched her struggle with a decision. "Alright," she said. A smile lit up her face. "I'll run and get my broom and meet you near the forest, right behind Hagrid's hut."_

_Draco nodded and watched her jog off toward the castle doors. _

_Minutes passed and Ginny appeared at their meeting place, broom in hand. They examined the lawn and saw no one. Now was their chance. _

_The sky was miles long, an endless highway of tranquility. Draco had always sought solace here. It was the second place he felt completely comforted - the first being within Ginny's arms. _

_They flew fast at first. Then, slowing their speed and beginning a descent, they released their hands from their brooms. Holding their arms wide, they watched the sinking sun on the horizon. It was calling them into its dying rays. If only they could go there._

_Draco heard Ginny calling his name and he looked over to her. He'd never seen her smile so big. She was enjoying every minute of it. It was a shame they would have to return. _

_He felt the ache in his chest. _Why can't it always be like this?_ His silent thoughts were plaguing his mind. _I never knew I could care so much.

_She blew him a kiss. He watched her red hair flowing behind her like silk, her legs clutching the broom as she leaned into the wind and flew past him, daring him to catch up to her. He raced in behind her and they exchanged places several times before finally flying parallel above the rapidly changing landscape. _

_Draco looked downward. He knew they'd gone far enough. Ginny noticed his expression and nodded. In unison they turned their brooms and headed for the school. She flew up next to him and reached out her hand. He grasped it and held tight. He would never let her go…_

Draco snapped out of his memory and began a descent. He touched down at the bottom of a grassy hillside, a few feet from a quiet brook. Taking the parchment from his pocket, he settled himself under some trees near the brook.

It was time to inspect this potion to see how difficult it would be to find the ingredients. It meant surviving the next five weeks if he did.

He began to read aloud:

"Powdered root of asphodel. Hum…isn't that dangerous?" Draco read on. "Eye of rabbit, boomslang skin, dandelion stems, boemime nectar. Well, those should all be fairly easy to get. "Essence of barmillow?" Draco questioned that one. He had no idea what essence of barmillow was. He would have to consult with Blinka about that one and he prayed he could get it, whatever it was. His eyes wandered further down the list, each ingredient giving him a little more hope until…. His face dropped with disappointment, "I need an item of Ginny's."

The only thing he had of hers was her Prefects' badge. He knew she wouldn't like it if anything became of the badge. _Hum…I'm sure students have lost badges before. Likely they would just give her a new one._

He had no choice. He knew if he could make the dream travel successful, she would forgive him for using her badge.

He returned the parchment to the pocket of his robes and began to scavenger around the countryside for the start of his ingredients. It was going to take him most of the day to come up with everything on the list.

He didn't have a moment to lose.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ginny and Ron finished their lunch and sipped the last few dregs of their butterbeer. The easy part was over and it was time to conquer the house.

Ginny caught Ron glance at an old broom near the gate. She read his mind. "We could go for a ride." Her smile was hopeful.

"We don't have time. Besides, Mum and Dad told us to stay close. Can you imagine what she'd do to us if they came home and we were out flying?"

Ginny scowled. Sometimes Ron could be so timid. But she had to applaud her brother's efforts. They were the only siblings left at home. With their father away Ron was the man of the house and doing well at it. This was why his next comment threw her for a loop.

"Alright…FIFTEEN MINUTES! Then we get back to the house and clean until we collapse."

She wasn't sure which of them retrieved their broom the fastest. Ron produced the old quaffle from the broom shed and decided that a quick game of tossing it around would be ideal. The quaffle had certainly seen better days. It was peeling. And the color was no longer a deep red, but a very dirty brown. Yet, it still served its purpose.

"We won't fly too far from the house, goodness knows what would happen if we were seen."

Ginny's voice took on a comical note. "Listen to you mister steal-the-car-to-get-to-school. You'd think I was raised by Muggles!"

Ron's ears turned slightly pink. "Sorry. Just a habit I guess. Mum's always on our arse about it."

They soared above the garden and out toward the edge of the Weasley grounds. Just barely above the tree line they began to throw the Quaffle, zooming in and out of the highest branches. Ron, not needing to fear an audience, proved to be quite good competition.

Their game went on for several minutes and they paused, mid-air on their brooms, deeply out of breath. Ron laughed. "Gosh that did feel good, maybe we'll have to play a real game once Harry gets here. We can get Fred and George to Apparate home for a bit."

"I do miss Quidditch," said Ginny. "The one drawback of summer."

They headed back toward the house. Ron zooming in and out of figure eights while Ginny took her time. She let the wind whip her hair and watched the scenery beneath her…

"_So when did you start playing Quidditch?" She was addressing Draco during another one of their secret chats._

"_When I was about six," he said. "Father bought me a PeeWee Lightening Flyer for my birthday. I practiced flying for several months and then he took me out to the Quidditch Pitch, back of the Manor. I knew right away I wanted to be a Seeker."_

_Ginny smiled brightly at him. She couldn't help but feel slightly sorry for Draco, though. He was a brilliant Seeker, but somehow he still always fell short of the bar where Harry was concerned. He had yet to catch a Snitch against Gryffindor. _

"_My brothers would seldom let me play. I'd have to sneak into the broom shed and take turns on their brooms when they weren't around. Obviously not the best way to practice, but I guess it proved to be enough to get me on the team."_

_He returned her smile. "Hey - I've seen you play. I think you're an excellent Chaser. I'd have never believed that you didn't grow up practicing every day."_

"_I thought I'd like being a Seeker, but after that fair bit of play during my fourth year when Umbridge banned everyone I decided Harry was better meant for the position." She cringed. She hadn't meant to mention his name. It was just that…well their conversation seemed so casual and she really hadn't thought about how it might affect him._

_Still…his reaction could've been worse. Draco scowled, "Yes! Saint Potter and his amazing Quidditch talents!"_

"_Draco, you know I didn't mean it in that way. I was just referring to myself as not being cut out for Seeker."_

_A few minutes passed with him holding her hand. He took his other hand and brushed his fingers softly through her hair. It looked as though all had been forgotten, until…_

"_Ginny?" He stopped. She looked at him questioningly._

"_That's me," she said, trying to lighten the tone._

"_What…what made you like him? I know at some point you had a thing for him."_

_He didn't even want to say Harry's name. Draco had hated Harry before, but knowing that Ginny used to have feelings for him made it all the worse. Never mind the fact that she hadn't been in love with Harry. Feelings were feelings in Draco's eyes and she knew that it bothered him immensely. _

"_I was young, still a little girl in most people's eyes. I don't see why you're questioning me about it, now."_

"_But what was it? There had to be some reason."_

"_Well…" she paused. She didn't really remember WHY she'd thought Harry such a catch before. As she'd said, she was young. It wasn't as though she saw herself spending the rest of her life with him. After all, she was barely a teenager at the time, if that. "I suppose it was, just knowing how amazing he was to the Wizarding World. He was my brother's friend. My mum's considered him part of the family from day one. It just seemed to fit. But you know I don't have those feelings toward him now. He's just my friend."_

"_I know." He shook his head too quickly to be completely convinced. _

_They were sitting under a tree near the edge of the forest. Everyone was at dinner. She knew they should return to the Great Hall, but she wanted to get a few things straight first. _

_Draco stood and brushed his robes off a bit. He stepped a few feet away and reached up into the tree, retrieving a small flower. He pulled her up to him and placed it gently behind her ear. _

_This was her chance. It was now or never and he was going to understand just how much he meant to her. Ginny jumped and threw her legs around Draco's waist. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she planted her lips hard against his. This was no innocent kiss anymore. The shy girlishness was gone. She ran her fingers through the back of his hair and deepened the kiss beyond new heights. Draco had stood stock still at first, but once Ginny's urgency made contact with his brain everything in him returned her passion and embrace._

_The kiss went on for what seemed like minutes. She released her legs from his waist and they fell to the soft, mossy ground below the tree. Draco's warmth spread through Ginny's body like molten fire. She could stay here forever._

_He looked down into her face. She smiled at him. "You silly, silly boy. If you ever suggest such a thing about Harry and me again you will pay dearly. I'm all yours."_

_Draco looked shocked. "Ginny, I never said--"_

_She interrupted him with her tone rising. "Draco Malfoy, you were subtly implying that you weren't good enough for me and that I still fancied Harry. Whether saying the words or not, I know you too well by now. I won't have you sulking away the rest of our lives by reminiscing about something that no longer exists. Whatever I have to do to show you that --"_

_Draco's lips closed over Ginny's, abruptly breaking off her last sentence. His love for her radiated through every limb in her body. She could make out his muffled apologies as his lips remained against her skin, trailing down her neck. She knew she'd made him understand and that somehow they were going to be all right… _

The house appeared below and Ron was already on the lawn waiting for her. Ginny sighed. It would be five more weeks until they returned to school…before she returned to happiness.

She just had to see him.


	5. A Shocking Discovery

_**Author's Note: **I realize that in book 6 the Dementors will be dismantled from Azkaban and the Death Eater's will escape…but seeing as I'm writing this story BEFORE book 6 is published I can take this part of canon and cast it aside for a bit. So when you read the upcoming part - note that I am aware of it. ;)_

**CHAPTER 5: - A Shocking Discovery**

Draco returned to the Manor shortly after dark. It was not unusual for him to be gone this long. However, he was still apprehensive about his mother discovering something awry so he crept up to his room to deposit the items before joining her for dinner.

The Malfoys prided themselves in their dining hall. Draco remembered many occasions that had been held in this very room. Other Death Eaters - those who hadn't been sent to Azkaban - would grace the hall with their presence at least three or four times a year. His father would always sit at the head of the table, Narcissa on the left, Draco on the right. They discussed the day in which the Dark Lord would resurface and when their return to service might begin.

Now the hall felt very empty. The same guilt that he felt in the library haunted him again. His mother had insisted he take his father's place at the head of the table. Even though now only he and Mother were sitting down to dinner, the thought of occupying his father's place made him feel as uncomfortable as ever.

"Where did you fly today, Draco?" His mother questioned him as though she were, once again, concerned.

"Just over the trees and along the countryside." He dished up some London broil that Neezle, the house elf in charge of the kitchen, had placed next to his plate. "I didn't go far – yes, I was careful and no, I wasn't seen."

His mother smiled again as she had done earlier. "Am I that much of a nuisance?"

Draco hadn't meant to be impudent. He immediately softened his expression and offered an apology. "I'm sorry, Mother. I didn't mean to get cheeky about it."

"Draco…" she paused. His mother seemed to be thinking very hard about what it was she was going to say. "I know it isn't easy, now that your father is…away. I realize that you might be a bit apprehensive at the thought of the tasks you must do after your last year at Hogwarts. But remember our cause, and don't let your father have gone to prison in vain."

Draco was shocked. _Did she have some idea?_

He cleared his throat. He was frowning. "Mother I'm not sure I'm following you. Why do you think that I'm afraid of what it is I have to do? I have a few nights of difficult sleep and you write me off as a hopeless case?"

Narcissa looked slightly taken aback. She opened her mouth to respond and heard the distinguished bell ringing loudly through the foyer. She jerked her head toward the entrance of the dining room, forgetting their conversation. "Now who could that be?" Her dinner was pushed aside as she rose to greet the visitor at the door.

Draco picked at his food, lost in thought about his project. He leaned sideways in his chair to see that his mother was out of view. Sliding it back, he exited the dining room by way of the kitchen in hopes of finding Blinka there.

Neezle and Toshy were busy fixing the pudding. They took no notice of him. Blinka stood on a tall stool, pulling linens from a cabinet high above the large ovens. She saw Draco and abruptly dropped one of the linens. Draco assumed she was shocked at seeing him in the kitchen. He rarely saw this part of the manor.

"Master Draco, sir?" Blinka's expression remained stunned.

Draco detected a bit of apprehension in her voice. He stooped to pick up the linen and reached above his head to hand it to her. She accepted it, with a questioning look in her eye.

"Is there anything I can be getting you, Master Draco, sir?"

Draco turned to look at Neezle and Toshy. They were still absorbed in their culinary duties. "Come down here Blinka. I need to speak with you about something."

There was a loud "pop" and Blinka promptly Apparated from her spot on the stool to the kitchen floor, a few inches in front of Draco.

"In here." Draco motioned to the cupboard door next to the fireplace. Blinka followed him inside still looking deeply confused.

Draco pulled out his parchment with the list of ingredients. "I really need your help with something. I have to create this potion for…for school and there's something on here that I've never heard of before." He didn't want Blinka to know what he was up to. The dream travel must remain a secret. Only he and Ginny would know about it.

She nodded her head and started to look at the parchment. Draco raised the parchment above her line of sight and began to explain. "I need to know what essence of barmillow is and exactly where I can get it."

Blinka's eyes were wide. "Oh Master Draco, sir, I is not knowing if you should…" she stopped mid-sentence. It looked as though she was afraid to continue.

"What is it Blinka?" Draco's voice was rather annoyed. "Is there a problem getting it?"

"Well, no sir. But if Mistress Malfoy knows you've used it she might --"

"I don't care what Mother thinks." Draco interrupted her. "You know I mix up potions all the time. If there's any of this in the house I need you to find it for me."

Blinka looked as though she were still hesitating but agreed. "Yes Master Draco, sir. I will get you your essence of barmillow."

"Thank you, Blinka." It was the first time he'd remembered thanking a house elf. But he was so thrilled to have every ingredient for his potion that he almost couldn't contain himself.

Blinka nodded again and opened her mouth to speak, but changed her mind. He couldn't understand why she was having such an issue with this. He dismissed the thought and opened the door to the cupboard. Turning again to address her he spoke, "Blinka, please leave the essence on the floor of my wardrobe. I will finish dining with Mother and I'll need it later on this evening."

Blinka stared at him for all of a brief second and once again agreed to his wishes. He left her in the cupboard and crossed over to the door that led back into the dining room. Draco stopped just short of gripping the doorknob. He heard hushed voices within. Ever so slightly, he cracked the door open and peered into the room.

"_Peter, have you devised a way to move forward with Lucius' escape?" _

It was his mother speaking to someone he didn't know. A rather short, squatty man was sitting by her at the dining table. His Aunt Bellatrix Lestrange stood at the man's shoulder.

_What on earth is going on?_ He was filled with wonderment.

The man began to speak. He seemed faint-hearted and rather unsure of himself.

"_Yes, Madam Malfoy. The Dark Lord is finally having the Dementors dismantled from Azkaban soon. I am to be there with the portkey to get Lucius and the others into hiding. They will be well hidden from the Order. "However," _his voice became more of a whisper,_ "once Draco and the other seventh year Slytherins have left Hogwarts we will move forward with his plan."_

Draco held his breath. _What do they have planned for us?_

"_That is excellent news." _His mother spoke again_. "Draco has been training for a moment like this his entire life. He will not let us down."_

Draco's stomach plummeted. His vision seemed to cloud over and he felt sure he would pass out, but he had to hear more. He steadied himself and held his ear to the door. It was his aunt who spoke next.

"_Are you sure that these…"children" are ready to take on the Order after this year? Now that the Ministry is aware of the Dark Lord's return they have more support than ever. They will be asked to kill, Narcissa, possibly their own classmates. I, for one, don't feel that Draco has the stomach for such things. He is unlike his father, no matter how much Lucius has tried to influence him."_

Draco's focus returned to the crack in the door to see his mother's expression. She held her chin high and glared at her sister directly in her eyes.

"_Bella, I assure you that Draco has every skill his father has and possibly more. He also takes after me." _She said these words more slowly, narrowing her eyes even more toward her sister._ "His father has raised him to hate everything the Order stands for and you can be certain he will step into his position as planned." _She stood to face Bellatrix._ "But I can see your concern, dear sister. Had I let Harry Potter slip through my fingers at the Department of Mysteries I would fear replacement, as well. Let's just hope the Dark Lord decides to find more use for you in the end."_

He couldn't believe his ears. He'd had some idea that his mother and her sister were never terribly close, but he'd never heard her speak in this manner. He didn't know whether to feel proud that she was defending him, or saddened by the fact that he might royally disappoint her.

A noise behind Draco pulled him away from the crack in the door. Neezle and Toshy were preparing to enter the dining room with the pudding and he heard no more of the conversation. He quickly crossed to the other side of the kitchen and entered a small hallway that led back to the main part of the house. Once there he crept up to his room, prepared to give his mother the excuse that he wasn't feeling well and had left long before the visitors settled themselves in the dining room.

He shut his bedroom door as quietly as he could and threw off his robes. His back dripped with sweat. He had no idea what he was going to do. It was true that he had expected this day to come, but hearing the conversation brought his thoughts back into reality…to the inevitable.

Draco didn't have a moment to lose. What he needed most was to speak with Ginny. He just couldn't think straight and knew that they could find a way together. He opened the door to his wardrobe and found a small flask of purple liquid on the floor. He could definitely give Blinka credit for being prompt.

Gathering up all of the ingredients, he entered his lavatory and spread them out onto the marble vanity top. He dug his cauldron out from under the bed and made ready to mix the concoction. Just as he suspected, he heard his mother knocking on the door. She used the same soft voice to call for him…

"Draco? Darling, are you in there?"

Draco closed the door to his lavatory and slipped softly under the covers. A tiny creak and a beam of light shining from the hallway onto his face told him that his mother had opened the door. He held his breath steady and didn't move. Her footsteps were light as she crossed the room to be near his bed. Laying her hand on his head she whispered, "Sleep well, my son. Hopefully your sleepless nights are over."

He remained still until he heard the creak again and finally a latch to tell him the door was now shut. He opened his eyes. At least now he could work in peace. It would be tonight. Draco would mix the potion and visit Ginny tonight.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Add two parts dandelion root to three parts boomslang skin…simmer…stir three times counterclockwise…once clockwise…add four parts essence of barmillow…._ Draco was saying each step to himself as he read the parchment carefully. He didn't want to make a mistake. It took a little longer than he had hoped, but after an hour had passed the potion took on a deep red color and it was ready to add Ginny's possession. He gathered up her Prefects' badge from under his pillow and, cringing at the thought of ruining it, dropped it into the cauldron. It slowly sank beneath the surface of the thick brew.

"There," Draco whispered. "It should be complete. I just need to wait for the color to change once more…"

Draco tried to sit and picture Ginny's face when she saw him. He imagined putting his arms around her, wondering if this would be close to the real thing. He glanced down into the cauldron and smiled with relief. The potion was a plum color. It was ready!

Pouring it into a small bottle, he corked it and shook it up for good measure. Draco's patience wore thin as he hurried to clear up his mess. He needed to show no trace of it. Ginny's badge lay at the bottom of the cauldron. It was still silver, but the acidity of the potion had eaten several holes in the metal. He rinsed it off so that he could return it under his pillow.

Several minutes later he took his masterpiece and crawled back into his four-poster. It would probably be in his best interest to lie down before he drank, not having any idea what would happen after he did so. The only thought that really plagued him was wondering how much he needed to drink for it to work. The book hadn't said. Hopefully a good mouthful would be sufficient. He didn't want to have to go to this much trouble mixing it up every night. Then again, he knew he would have to be asleep before it would take effect. He wanted to make certain he had enough or the entire night would be wasted.

After minutes of inner struggle, Draco decided on half the bottle. That way he'd be sure to have enough for the next night and he still had plenty of ingredients to mix up yet another batch. He grasped the neck of the bottle and pulled off the cork. The glass rim touched his lips and liquid began to ooze down his throat. It certainly wasn't the most pleasant tasting thing he'd ever tried, but from the looks of Ginny's badge he was grateful that his throat still seemed intact.

Draco took a deep breath. He corked the bottle again and stashed it under his pillow next to the badge. All he needed to do now was sleep. The rest would be up to his dreams.


	6. Once Upon a Dream

**Chapter 6: - Once Upon a Dream**

Ginny climbed out of the shower and into a worn looking terrycloth robe. She was so tired her limbs ached. De-gnoming the garden, practice with the quaffle and cleaning the house was more than they should've done in a day. Ron was right about cleaning until they collapsed. The thought of hitting the covers was highly appealing. But it felt good to be done. All they needed to do was maintain the neatness until their mum came home and they could enjoy the rest of the summer.

_Enjoy the rest of the summer… _Ginny's thoughts trailed off in her mind. _How can I possibly enjoy the rest of the summer?_ She tossed the towel from her shower along with her dusty robes into a heap on the floor. _I'll deal with those in the morning._

She pulled on some drawstring pajama bottoms and a white tank top. How nice it felt to be in the soft, clean clothes. Sitting down at her vanity, she grabbed a comb and began to run it through the strands of her damp hair. If she closed her eyes she could almost feel his touch through her hair. She sighed. _I just need to go to bed!_

Setting her comb down, she crossed the room and slid under the covers. Ginny wasn't sure, but it felt as though she was asleep before her head hit the pillow.

_She was floating, then spinning, then floating again. It felt as though she was flying along on her broom and then thrust into the floo network and then back onto her broom again. This had to be the strangest dream she'd ever been in. Suddenly everything began to slow down and she was standing face to face with Draco. _

_She smiled. He smiled back and picked her up in one full sweep. What was so different about this dream? She swore she could feel his touch as though it were real._

_He spoke first. "Happy to see me? I couldn't stand not being with you and I had to do something about it."_

_Ginny gave him a doubtful look. She had no idea what he was talking about._

_He must have read her expression for he began to explain. "It's not a normal dream, Ginny. I'm really here!" _

_Ginny raised her eyebrows and shook her head slightly. She was lost._

_Draco smiled and continued. "When I was younger - I stumbled onto this book in my father's library; it had a parchment in it that gave directions for something called 'dream travel.' By using something that belongs to you, I mixed up a potion to drink prior to falling asleep. Once I enter into a deep sleep I can visit you. But only in our dreams, mind you - we both have to be asleep." He set her down level with the ground again, still grinning from ear to ear. "Nice pajamas."_

_Ginny blushed. She was so confused. Should she take him seriously or cast this one off as a figment of her imagination? How could it be real?_

"_Draco, what…okay - I'm a little uncertain about all of this. I mean…I dream about you every night as it is. How is this any different?"_

_He looked slightly impatient. "Because, this time I'm really here. I drank the potion, fell asleep - and once I entered into my dream I've been waiting for you to enter yours. But instead of your imagination taking over I've been able to interrupt those thoughts." He paused. "And um…I hate to tell you this, but I had to use your badge. It's er…well it's a little bit more damaged than you remember it."_

"_More damaged than I remember it?" Ginny's voice rose. "I don't remember it damaged at all!" _

"_I know. I'm sorry. But I absolutely had to have something of yours and that was the only thing I could use. You'll forgive me, won't you? Ginny, I just had to speak with you. In the beginning I wanted to see you so badly, but now I have a real problem and I need your help. I just…well, I honestly don't know what to do."_

_His voice had taken on a worried tone. For some reason Ginny had a sinking feeling in her stomach. Why did she suddenly feel as though their relationship was going to become more difficult?_

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"_What is it? What has happened?" Ginny's voice was urgent. Draco didn't know where to begin._

"_I overheard my mother talking to my aunt…Aunt Bellatrix. She was also with another man that I don't know. Someone called Peter. The Dark Lord is moving forward with a plan to dismantle the Dementors of Azkaban. He's having Peter set up a portkey to help my father and the other Death Eaters escape. Let me finish." Ginny had begun to interrupt with what looked like protest. "Peter is going to keep them well hidden from the Order. But Mother has given her word that I will step up and lead the other Slytherins…lead them to go after members of the Order at the end of the school term."_

_Ginny's face was devoid of all color. She looked as miserable as he felt. Moments passed before she spoke. "What are you going to do?"_

_This wasn't exactly what he'd been hoping for. He needed a solution, not a question._

"_I don't know. I was hoping you'd have some idea. I heard her just a few hours before I drank the potion so I haven't exactly had a lot of time to think it over."_

_Ginny sighed. Her voice was desperate. "Just tell her you won't. That your priorities in life have changed. That you don't want to kill people for that cause anymore!"_

"_Ginny, I can't DO that." He didn't mean to sound irritated, but he was at his wits end. "My father will be in hiding, it will be up to me to help destroy members of the Order so that he can come home. How do I just tell my mother I suddenly can't help my own flesh and blood because I've fallen for a Muggle lover?" Draco bit his lip. Did he really say that out loud? "Ginny, you know I didn't mean it like that. I'm just telling you exactly how it's going to look to my mother."_

_But Ginny's face was twisted into a concerned frown. Did she even hear what he'd just said? _

_The next words out of her mouth gave him reason to think not. "How do you know about the Order?" _

_Draco blinked. Was she serious? _

"_I've known about the Order all my life. Father assumed when the Dark Lord returned and failed to kill Potter that he would run back to school and tell Dumbledore. He knew that once Dumbledore was aware of it all, the Order would be reformed. Ginny, it's no secret, really. Everyone knows they're out fighting against us…er the Death Eaters."_

_It was hard for him to put himself in a neutral stance. He didn't believe in the things that she believed in. He wasn't about to open his arms to Muggles and Mudbloods. But he wanted this responsibility of his to just go away so that he could be alone in the world with just her….to a place where they could be unbothered by both sides._

_Ginny spoke next. "All right. Let's just get it out on the table. We know that your father will be escaping soon, along with the other Death Eaters. The Order will be trying to hunt them down. In the meantime you're supposed to be planning some course of action with the other Slytherins during the school year so that you can go after people like my parents and kill them, destroying as many as possible so that your father can come home and continue on with whatever plan Voldemort has next."_

_She summed it up pretty well. So well that the nauseating feeling he had earlier at overhearing his mother's conversation returned to him once more. He had an overwhelming desire to hold her. Acting on his thoughts, he pulled her into his chest. She held him tight. He wished he had an answer. Now he was regretting having told her. Draco wanted her happiness to radiate once more so that he could ignore the situation they were in. _

_Ginny pulled away and looked into his eyes. A single tear streaked down her left cheek. He gently brushed it away with his thumb, fighting back his own stray tear. _

"_We're going to be okay," he said with confidence. "Just give me some time."_

_Ginny nodded. She seemed to be mustering up the courage he knew her to have. "Can I see you again tomorrow night? We need time to think."_

_Draco smiled serenely. "Of course. Same time, same place. I have enough of the potion for one more use, but I'm afraid to use your badge again, there might not be anything left after another trip into the cauldron." _

_Ginny twisted her face up in thought for a second and then brightened. "Here you go." She handed him several hairs from her head. "Use these to mix up some more. Hopefully you'll have them when you wake up." He took the hair._

_Ginny continued… "Can I have some of yours?"_

_Draco looked at her rather concernedly. _

"_As much as I want to believe that this conversation is real I need to be sure we spoke about it. If I wake up with your hair in my hand there will be no doubt in my mind."_

_He understood now. Pulling a rather large amount of hair from his own head he handed it to Ginny. "I guess tomorrow morning we'll know if we can exchange hair or not." He laughed as lightly as he could, still kicking himself for ruining such a wonderful opportunity with her. He hoped that things would be normal between them once more. _

_She must have sensed his need for comfort for she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his lips softly. She stared into his eyes one last time. "I love you, Draco. We both knew that this was going to happen at some point. Hearing it just brings it to the surface. But now we can face it. It's here and it's not going to go away. I'm with you, regardless of what happens. And if you even try and ditch me, I'll put another bat bogey hex on you like I did in Umbridge's office two years ago."_

_Draco shuddered at the thought and lifted her up again. What a fiery, brave little witch he had. How could he possibly worry so much, knowing the love she had for him. He tilted his head forward so that their foreheads touched and he looked into her soft amber eyes. It was time to go. He'd see her again tomorrow._

Draco woke many hours later as the soft daybreak worked its way through the windows in his room. His fist held several strands of red hair. The nighttime adventure started to come back to him and he recollected his thoughts. Seeing Ginny had made all the difference in the world, but his heart still ached for what the future held. He didn't feel as though he could face his mother.

He climbed out of bed, dizziness hitting him as his feet touched the carpet. _That stuff certainly has a strange aftermath. _He laid Ginny's hair in a drawer of the bedside table. It was time to start another day.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ginny slowly pulled the pillow off the top of her head. The morning sun smiled in at her as she worked to adjust her eyes to its light. "AGH!" Her voice was slightly hoarse having not used it all night. _Hum…or did I use it?_ She raised her left hand, noticing a small chunk of blond hair within her grasp, and smiled. _He certainly didn't have to give me this much. A few strands would've done just fine._

Climbing out of bed she sat back down at the vanity as she had done the night before and slid open a small drawer. Placing the hair next to his badge she took a moment to remember the events that unfolded hours earlier. Ginny was worried. Not for herself, but for Draco. For the first time - she was afraid for him. If he continued on this path he would be expected to torture or kill the people she loved. Yet if he chose to defy his destiny he would be punished, or perhaps…much, much worse. Everything looked bleak.


	7. Mother's Intuition

_**Authors Note: **This chapter is very short, but I felt that it needed to be here. _

**Chapter 7- Mother's Intuition**

Narcissa Malfoy was a respected woman. She ran her household with the utmost of care and took an active role in raising her only son. The members of the Black family expected her marriage to Lucius and at a young age, at that. She supported her husband's role within the Dark Lord's circle, yet her hatred for Muggles and Muggleborns didn't run nearly as deep. Ever thankful that Lucius had not insisted she become a Death Eater, her position was to remain somewhat neutral so that Draco would always be assured parental guidance. Even as a child Narcissa didn't understand the seething anger that ran through her father's veins at the mention of a Mudblood wizard. She could never find it in her heart to be as unforgiving as the other Blacks, often wishing to express her concern over the matter with her rebellious cousin, Sirius or her sister, Andromeda – who had been considered an outcast after her marriage to Ted Tonks. Yet no one knew her true feelings, least of all Lucius or Draco. Continuing to support the choices her husband made just as she had always done with her father, Narcissa lived her life as a shadow of her true self.

Having hidden such feelings for so long she could recognize when either her husband or son wasn't being truthful. And right now her instincts told her that Draco was hiding something that he didn't want discovered. He had always confided in her as a little boy, but as the years went on she noticed a transition in his personality. He became more introverted. His brow was more furrowed as if always lost in thoughts of deep concern. And now he wasn't sleeping. She knew that something was amiss.

Many times Narcissa had tried to talk to Draco about his future. He'd always been so prepared to step up and take his place among the Dark Lord's supporters. However, something in her heart told her he was no longer ready. Something…or someone had changed his mind. Perhaps it was the same as it had been with her, yet Draco had always been eager to study the dark arts with his father. He had been eager to be sorted into Slytherin at Hogwarts, eager to spit on everything that Dumbledore stood for. Narcissa had never been eager about it, but willing. Throughout her entire upbringing it was her will that let her remain what she was born into.

There was no question…Draco had met someone that had changed his mind.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Weeks passed and the summer was brighter for Draco and Ginny. They hadn't discovered a way to deal with the upcoming problem, but they were making the best of things. Each night, they looked forward to floating away into their dream knowing they would meet up and spend hours in each others arms. They talked less and less of their grave situation, in hopes of it disappearing all together. Denial seemed the sweeter choice.

His father had successfully broken out of Azkaban and he and the other Death Eaters were in hiding. Where, Draco knew not. His mother had only told him that the portkey had taken them somewhere safe. The Ministry of Magic was looking for them, of course. As, he assumed, was the Order. Each day the _Daily Prophet_ warned other wizards of the escape and gave their pictures. His father's face looked gaunt as it stared up at him from the unrolled parchment. It was almost unrecognizable to Draco. He knew Lucius was now with the Dark Lord and plans were moving forward. He hadn't asked how his mother was keeping contact with his father, but he just assumed Peter was sending word.

Blinka continued to supply Draco with his difficult ingredient, always leaving it in the bottom of his wardrobe to ensure its concealment. Narcissa stopped asking him questions about his mood or his whereabouts. And there were only a few weeks left until his return to Hogwarts. He just had to get through one day at a time.

Ginny spent her afternoons playing in the air with Ron and Harry. Hermione was to visit soon and she couldn't be happier. Days having girl chat with Hermione and nights spent with Draco in her dreams…she couldn't imagine a more perfect way to wrap up the summer.

They were both unaware of the danger that lay ahead.


	8. Hermione's Visit

**Chapter 8- Hermione's Visit**

"That a girl, Ginny! Another 10 points!" Fred's voice boomed through the air as Ginny swiftly sailed the quaffle through one of the homemade hoops. They were winning. She beamed at Harry who smiled in return. Ginny, Bill and Fred were teaming against Harry, Ron and George in another game of practice. Having to do without seekers, she and Harry were the only chasers on the team. Fred and George took up their old beater positions while Ron played keeper for one end and Bill for the other. It worked out nicely when Fred, George, Bill or Charlie could come home for a short visit and even up the teams.

"Oy, Fred! You almost took my head off with that one." Everyone laughed.George was giving his twin a hard time at almost being knocked senseless by a bludger. It was much easier to be hit with the bludgers when you had only six players as opposed to fourteen. "What say we take a break? I'm parched." He was right. Ginny was so thirsty she could drink one of Fred and George's mysterious concoctions. And _that_ was saying something.

They landed on the lawn near the gate and set their broomsticks against the fence. Mrs. Weasley approached them with a tray of goblets and a big pitcher of pumpkin juice. "I thought you lot might be getting famished. There are some sandwiches on the table in the garden." Mrs. Weasley turned to leave and then stopped. "Oh, and Hermione should be arriving any time, now."

Bill quickly kissed her goodbye and said he had something to tend to. Ginny didn't know if it were for the Order, for Gringott's or Fleur, but for some reason she thought it might have to do with Fleur. They'd been seeing a lot of each other over the past two years and, though Bill was pretty secretive about it, the Weasleys expected an announcement sometime soon.

They settled themselves down as their mother took her leave. Sweat was pouring down their necks. It was such an unusually hot afternoon. Summers were never quite as miserable as it had been the last few days. The pumpkin juice quenched their thirst and brought some of the life back into them. They started on the sandwiches and felt as good as new within minutes.

"So," said Fred. "This'll be Harry and Ron's last year at Quidditch. All the scouts will be taking note of you two this year. But hey, no pressure Ronniekins." At seventeen, Ron stood eye to eye with the twins but that didn't stop them from getting him a bit roused up every now and again.

George followed his brother's lead. "Aye, mate…better make sure you don't picture a big enormous spider being thrown at you. We'd hate to lose you to a heart attack."

"Or a nasty fall from your broom…"

"60 feet…"

"Straight down…"

"With no net…"

"To land in Loony Lovegood's lap…"

"Sod off, you two." Ron smiled. "So long as Harry here doesn't break his record and let Malfoy catch the snitch I haven't a care in the world. I don't think I'd want to play Quidditch for a living, anyway."

He glanced at Ginny after saying these words. She noticed he was still searching her face. Fully aware that her brother wasn't stupid, Ginny did everything in her power to be as convincing as possible.

"Well, he hasn't let him catch it yet," was her reply. "I seriously doubt Harry will let us down."

Ron looked at his hands and out toward the lawn as if he was mulling something over. Suddenly his face brightened and Ginny turned to see what he was staring at. A dark bushy head appeared just over the top of the gate and they all let out a shout. Hermione sat her big ginger cat on the ground to pursue the gnomes that were slowly returning to the garden.

She looked so full of life with her brown hair bouncing on her shoulders, void of her usual bag of schoolbooks. She wore a bright white spaghetti-strap top that said "Gnarly" across the front and a pair of washed out denim shorts. Sometimes Ginny was jealous of Hermione's Muggle wardrobe. She always looked so stylish. Even if Ginny had loads of Muggle money to spend she would never be able to put together the cute things that Hermione bought. The pajamas that she owned and loved were actually Hermione's old ones.

Ginny noticed that Ron looked quite impressed with Hermione's outfit, as well, and ran forward to pick her up in a big bear hug. Harry and Ginny weren't far behind and soon everyone was talking at once.

"It's so good to see you guys. I would've come a few days sooner, but I got hung up with Mum and Dad coming back from Greece. Our flight was cancelled and we couldn't book a return for 48 hours. I brought everyone souvenirs!"

Ron looked interested. "Oh, you got to fly on one of those aeroplans?"

"Airplanes, Ron. Yep, but I passed my Apparition test the week before we left so that's one more method of travel for me. Too bad Mum and Dad can't do it." Hermione paused and gave a slight smile. "So anyway - are you guys all ready to take your test?"

Ron and Harry looked a little guilty.

"Oh let me guess…" Hermione did her best to imitate Ron and Harry's pleas. '_Hermione, we need you to go over your notes with us so that we can pass the written examination part of the test.' _Ahem. Am I right?"

Their guilty expressions grew worse and it was Harry who answered first. "Well, we just haven't had a lot of time to study and we thought…well, we thought…" His voice trailed off and then he smiled.

Hermione sighed. "Oh all right. It's a good thing I expected this and brought my notes with me."

Harry and Ron laughed. "Yeah sure, Hermione. As if you would've actually left them behind." Ron was joking with her. "We know you'd take about two or three trunks to Hogwarts with you if you hadn't enchanted it to hold more during your first year there."

Ginny was mildly amused at Hermione's blushing cheeks. It was news to her that Hermione's trunk was bewitched. She knew Hermione would never take a chance with such a thing, but obviously being able to have every piece of parchment and book since first year was that important to her.

"Anyway," Hermione abruptly changed the subject "what have you guys been up to the past six weeks?"

"Oh you know, antagonizing Dudley, avoiding Uncle Vernon," said Harry.

"Cleaning the house for Mum, flying around on our brooms," said Ron.

"Keeping the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes in check," said Fred.

"Fighting off the many women that are so anxious to marry a Weasley twin," said George.

Hermione laughed.

Ginny wanted desperately to say _"lying in Draco's arms each night."_ But she heard the words "just trying to stay cool" coming out of her mouth, instead.

"I know," said Hermione. "This weather is ghastly. Viktor asked if I wanted to visit before I returned to Hogwarts, the weather being much cooler there. But I told him I already had plans with you guys." Ginny saw Ron flinch slightly at the mention of Viktor Krum. He hadn't completely gotten used to the idea of Hermione having him as a pen pal.

After they caught up on news and happenings the boys flew off in the air for one last flight before dinner while Hermione and Ginny took to the kitchen with Mrs. Weasley. They all got to chatting and chopping vegetables for dinner until Mrs. Weasley suggested that they take Hermione's luggage up to Ginny's room. Ginny obliged and lead the way.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So you really think he missed me?" It was several hours after dinner and they'd retired to Ginny's room. Hermione was grilling her about Ron's behavior during the

last few weeks. She wished she could be more help. Truth was Ginny knew Ron missed Hermione like crazy, but she was too busy missing Draco to notice. She couldn't tell Hermione this, of course. Though she was aching to talk it over with someone. Keeping it bottled up for much longer was going to drive her mental.

Hermione ran a brush through her hair as Ginny answered. "You KNOW he missed you. I don't have to tell you that." She was putting away a few of Hermione's things and laid a soft blue bag inside her vanity drawer.

"I just wish your brother would stop being such a prat and tell me. This is the last year at Hogwarts and I want it to be special. I want to FEEL special."

They'd had this conversation a few times before and Ginny was no fool. She knew Hermione had the same feelings for Ron as he did for her, but Hermione wasn't about to make the first move. It was Ron's place to do something about it and if he didn't before too long, she knew that Hermione was going to move on.

"So anyway…" Hermione gave Ginny an ornery grin, "who is this person you're secretly seeing? I would've thought you'd have 'fessed up before now."

Ginny knew her eyes were wider than the English Channel when she looked up at Hermione. "What on earth are you talking about?"

"Oh come on, Gin. I know you're seeing somebody. Practically the last half of term you were nowhere to be found. Your secret is safe with me. Spill it."

"I'm not _seeing_ _anybody_." Ginny took a breath and slowed her voice. "Blimey, Hermione, you sure do jump to conclusions."

"You're being honest?" Hermione looked both confused and hurt. Ginny assumed she didn't believe her and she really couldn't blame her for being put out. "It's just that – well, you've always had a boyfriend in the past. I thought sure you had someone that you were hiding from Ron so he wouldn't badger you about it."

Ginny's mind worked quickly. "Well I might've been checking somebody out, but that's in the past. We're starting a new year this year and I'm open for business so let the boys file in!"

They burst into giggles. Ginny hoped she'd avoided having to answer anything else about her "mystery man." She hated keeping it from Hermione but it was something she must do. She wanted nothing to jeopardize her relationship with Draco.

Hermione yawned and Ginny followed. It had been a long day. She enjoyed having Hermione here with her, but she was anxious to fall into a deep sleep for obvious reasons.

"I guess we should turn in," Ginny said.

"Yeah, I'm beat," Hermione said. "I'll talk to you in the morning."

"Night, Hermione."

"Night, Gin."

And so they slept…


	9. Ron's Discovery

**CHAPTER 9- Ron's Discovery**

Ginny felt Hermione shaking her awake the next morning as she tried to recall last night's dream. She and Draco had met near a babbling brook in a very green, secluded valley. He often chose this setting for them. They lay near the water in each other's arms, talking as long as they possibly could. The mornings always annoyed Ginny, even though she knew each day was getting her closer to the real thing. She threw off the covers and jumped out of bed. "Oooooooh!" Ginny yawned.

Hermione looked at her as she yawned. "How can you be tired? Each time I woke you were sleeping like a log. I was jealous. It's so quiet here that it always takes me a few nights to get used to it."

Ginny grinned. "Quiet? It isn't quiet. Have you not heard Ronald banging on the ceiling with his broomstick? He's been trying to shut the ghoul up for years now without success. I think you can't sleep because you know he's right above you."

"That's rubbish!" Hermione blushed. "I sleep just fine at school and I'm in the same tower as he is. Not quite as close, mind you, but almost."

"Mmmhmm." Ginny wasn't buying it. She knew Hermione lay awake last night thinking of Ron, wishing she could change places with Harry and help Ron combat his problems of fighting the ghoul in the attic. She suppressed a giggle and they traipsed down the stairs to breakfast.

Though money was tight, Ginny's mum and dad tried very hard to make the galleons stretch to provide hearty, wholesome meals three times a day. Today was no exception. They sat down to a table full of eggs, bacon, toast, kippers, oatmeal, orange and pumpkin juices and hot coffee.

"Tuck in, you lot." Mrs. Weasley's smile brightened up the kitchen and they all began to dish up the wonderful food, talking all the while. After their stomachs felt less empty Mr. Weasley began to ask Hermione about her summer holiday in Greece. She told them about different myths of the ancient Greeks, the abundance of olive trees, the fresh octopus served at the various restaurants and then she remembered the souvenirs. 

"Oh! I almost forgot your souvenirs. I need to run up to Ginny's room and get them."

"I'll go," said Ron. "I need Dad to take my registration paper in for my Apparition test anyway. Gotta grab it from my room."

"Excellent! They're in a blue drawstring bag. I think I left it on Ginny's vanity."

Ron disappeared and they all began talking again as Ginny gathered up her plate and placed it in the sink. She glanced out the window at the beautiful day; vaguely listening to a conversation about a dream Harry had last night. Ginny suddenly froze with fear. _DREAM!_

She tore up the stairs to her room, knowing what she was going to find before she reached the entrance. She stood in the doorway watching Ron. Time suddenly stood still. He was standing by the vanity with the drawer wide open…clutching the blue drawstring bag with one hand. The other hand held a gleaming silver Prefects' badge with an S and a serpent engraved upon it.

Ginny began to speak, "Ron, I"

"SHUT UP!" His yell was a whisper, but it was a yell just the same. "You lied to me. LIED, GINNY! I've given you EVERY opportunity to tell me and you just stood there and…and… MALFOY? WHAT IN BLOODY HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?"

She shut the door behind her and stepped toward him. "You have to understand something first."

"Oh I understand perfectly. If I hadn't been so thick all this time…I TRUSTED YOU!" His face showed that of one who had been betrayed. Her stomach sickened. She could think of no way to explain this. Nothing she said would take away the anger and frustration Ron must be feeling.

Several seconds of uncomfortable silence followed. It felt like an eternity before he spoke again. "Explain. Now."

Ginny took a breath and sat down slowly on the bed. "We've been together for awhile,"

"But MALFOY?"

"Ronald, will you let me finish? Then you can say what you will."

Ron looked at his feet and she took it as a sign to continue.

"Like I said, we've been together for awhile. Early Spring, to be exact. It started pretty innocently – I met him coming into the Quidditch pitch after practice one day. He made a snide comment and I had him backed into a corner. I can't really explain how it evolved from there, but it did. I found myself wanting to see him in the corridors…trying to out-do each other's childish remarks. Eventually we were making civil conversation. One thing lead to another and then it just happened. I know it's difficult for you to understand and that's one reason I didn't say anything before. But there isn't anything you can do about it, Ron. I'm sorry to be so blunt, but I love him. I love him more than I could possibly ever describe and he loves me every bit as much." She paused. "And before you say anything else…I trust him, too. I'd trust him with my life. THAT is how sure I am."

Ginny took another breath and stared at the badge still in Ron's open hand. She knew the conversation wasn't over, but she let him have a moment to process what she'd told him.

He crossed the room and got on his knees directly in front of her. "Ginny," he looked her in the eyes, "aside from the fact that you're fraternizing with the enemy, have you even given a second thought to your safety? Our safety? Our cause? His father is a DEATH EATER!" Ron leapt up and began to pace to the other side of the room, yet again. She could see the denial setting in. "No, no, no – you are MUCH smarter than this. You have a motive or something. What is it? Why are you doing this?"

Ginny stood up. She could feel the anger radiating to the tips of her hair. Her face felt hot and it took every ounce of willpower to refrain from yelling herself silly. "RON! I DO NOT have a motive and you know it! I'm sorry that I kept it from you. I'm sorry that I'm this huge disappointment now. But you're just going to have to learn to live with it. Draco doesn't want to be like his father. He might not believe in everything that we do, but he sees the goodness in me. I see the goodness in him. He doesn't want to become a killer. He just wants to live a life without all of that. He wants to live a life with ME. And you know as well as I do that no one can find out about this right now. We could both be killed. Please, PLEASE Ron. You must keep this a secret for me."

"A SECRET!" His voice had grown hoarse from the intense whispering and he began to raise it to a normal tone. Ginny tried to hush him so that the others wouldn't get suspicious. She knew they were probably still scratching their heads at her hasty departure from the kitchen.

"A secret?" He spoke more softly this time. "Ginny, I don't even know how the whole of Hogwarts hasn't caught on by now. Start using your head and tell the prat to bugger off before you get yourself hurt. I mean, even if Malfoy doesn't say anything - what about the other Slytherins? They're bound to know something's going on and one of them could tell THEIR parents. If it gets back to You-Know-Who…"

He stopped talking and gave a sigh. The devastation on his face was more than she could bear. Ginny had never seen Ron so upset with her. She'd always looked up to him, constantly following him around. He was protective of her and made sure she was never lost in the shuffle of the brothers. She was absolutely miserable with guilt and didn't know how she was going to make it up to him.

"Ron…I'm so sorry. I know I've hurt you and that's the last thing I wanted to do. It wasn't like I went looking for this. And you know I'd never go to such risks if I didn't truly feel the way I do about him."

He stared at his feet again and his shoulders relaxed. She knew he couldn't forgive her right away. She only hoped in time that things could be normal again. If only he could promise her he would keep it a secret. If he could just pretend to be the loving brother he always was.

"Ginny, you know I _can't_ say anything. I can't say anything because I have no choice but to keep it from people. Mum and Dad are liable to…"

"Mum and Dad won't care-"

"THEY WILL! You know after they get through the shock they'll forbid you to see him. What will the other members of the Order say if Arthur and Molly Weasley's daughter is dating the son of a Death Eater? The Malfoys already do everything in their power to disgrace us. How do you think Mum and Dad'll feel when their own people are disgusted with them?"

Ginny hadn't thought of what kind of damage it could do to her parents. She didn't want that. But what if it wasn't that way at all? What if this set an example to others that it WAS possible to change? That everyone had some goodness in them if they were only given a chance…a way to look inside themselves to find it.

"Ron, I love you. You're my favorite brother and you always have been. I know this isn't the most ideal situation for me, or Draco for that matter. And we're both aware of it. He's tried several times to call it off for fear of something happening to me and I won't let him. I won't leave him. You have to understand that this is my choice. I will do everything I can to keep it from ruining our family, but Ron - I have to try to be with him. I can't give up yet. I just can't. Imagine if…well just imagine if Hermione ran off with Viktor because you didn't tell her how you truly felt about her. How would you feel?"

"WHAT did you say?" Ron's ears were pinker than she'd ever seen them.

"Like I said…you're my favorite brother. I know you better than you know yourself. And I wish you'd stop worrying about me and start concentrating on your own relationships. The whole bloody world would have to be blind to not see how crazy you are for Hermione."

"Er…yes, um. Well…" She saw him wrestling with denial again and then apparently crack under pressure. He razed his gaze and spoke slowly. "Do you think she feels the same way?"

She grinned slightly. "Yes. Yes, I do." Ginny was glad the conversation softened a bit. "But you need to get your arse in gear. This is the last year for you guys and you won't have nearly as many opportunities if you wait until N.E.W.T.s are behind you."

Ron smiled somewhat. He took in another deep sigh and gently laid the Prefects' badge into Ginny's hand. He looked as though he was struggling with what he was about to say. "Alright…I'm going to trust you on this," he said. "You'd better be careful and I pray to all that is holy that it works out. I don't want to lose you, Ginny."

She hugged him hard. Strangely enough she was more than glad that he found out. It had been smothering her for weeks and now she felt somewhat free. At least she'd have someone to confide in, whether he liked it or not.

"But, Harry's gonna have a fit when he finds out…" his voice trailed off.

Ginny ignored his last comment. "I promise I'll be careful. And not that you want to hear it, but so will Draco. He has more at risk than I do, anyway."

"No kidding," said Ron. "If he hurts you he'll risk having my foot up his-"

"OKAY, okay! I'll settle for this ending on a relatively happy note, if you please."

Ron started for the door and he turned to look at her. "I'll er - look, I have every intention of telling Hermione how I feel. Just…when the time's right. Don't worry." And he exited the door, still pink and babbling to himself.

Ginny placed the badge further back in the drawer and shut it carefully. She ran the conversation through her head very quickly. Draco would have to be told. He wouldn't like it, but she couldn't keep that from him. It was time to keep honesty open between Draco and Ron. She struggled with the thought of telling Ron about her dreams. _Oh why bother him with that?_ _He doesn't need to know._ And with that thought it was time to rejoin her friends in the kitchen.


	10. Ginny's Confession

**Chapter 10- Ginny's Confession**

Draco stuck a fork in his shepherd's pie. He was starving. How was it that every year his appetite seemed to increase? His stomach was like a bottomless pit, especially when his mood was good. And his mood couldn't be better now that he saw Ginny each night. Neezle placed more food on the table and his mother sat down to join him.

"Draco, I wanted to remind you that your Apparition test is tomorrow. You need to be at the Ministry by 10:00 a.m."

He nodded to his mother. "I haven't forgotten. I've been studying every evening before bed so I'm sure I'll pass."

"I'm sure you will too, dear. I just wanted to make sure you were aware of the time." His mother reached out and brushed his hair aside. "Your hair is getting longer. It's blonder, as well. You've been spending more time out in the sun this summer."

Draco's heart skipped a beat. Any time his mother noticed a change in his behavior he got nervous. "Just out on my broom a lot. It's felt good to get the practice in. You know the scouts will be paying attention to the seventh years and I have to be prime."

"You didn't tell me you were considering a career in Quidditch. Do you think that is wise…all things considered?" Narcissa's gaze was gentle as it fell on Draco.

"I know what you're getting at." Draco set his fork down and looked at his mother. "I haven't really considered a career in Quidditch. But it would be nice to be offered a position, just the same. No need for Potter to be the only seeker they're chasing after."

"Excellent point, darling." His mother sipped her wine and changed the subject. "You'll be back at school in less than two weeks. Have you given any thought to our previous conversation?"

Draco remembered his mother breaking the news to him that he'd overheard in the dining room many weeks ago. He had appeared surprised, of course. Somehow it almost seemed worse hearing it directly from her. It made everything more real.

"Yes, I've given it some thought. Probably not as much as you'd like, but I've had a lot on my mind as you know."

"I understand, dear." She seemed satisfied for now.

Draco was anxious to leave to avoid discussing it any further. He cleaned his plate and beckoned Toshy to take it from him. Neezle was setting the pudding down in front of him but he refused.

"Mother, I'm going to look over my notes once more and take care of a few things before bed. I'll talk to you more when I get back from the Ministry tomorrow."

She motioned for him to bend down and, kissing him on the forehead, wished him good luck with his test.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Draco took refuge in his room and killed a few hours before he turned in. He was running low on his potion once more and would need to make some more soon. He glanced at himself in the mirror. His hair was definitely blonder. All of those hours spent on his broom, scouring the countryside for herbs and ingredients kept him in the sun much more than he was used to. Even the hours of Quidditch practice at Hogwarts didn't keep him outdoors as much as this. Still…it was worth it, and he rather liked his hair.

Draco yawned. Glancing at the clock, he knew it was time to get some sleep. He'd have to cut his time short with Ginny so that he could get up and get to the Ministry early. He had a long way to travel and couldn't go by broom, nor could he Apparate yet.

He stepped into his lavatory and threw off his robe. A quick shower would do him some good. He grabbed a towel from the rack and turned the water on. The bathroom began to steam up and he stepped under the spray. He thought to himself and smiled mischievously, _Once I pass my Apparition test I'd love to Apparate right into Ginny's shower._ Then, as quickly as the thought had come to his mind he took it back. _What if I accidentally appeared in there with Weasel King? Or worse…Mr. or Mrs. Weasley?_ He laughed out loud. _Wouldn't that be a shock? "Er…Hello, Mr. Weasley. My father hates your family and you hate mine but I was trying to see your daughter naked in the shower, just the same."_

Draco became serious again and closed his eyes. The water beat gently against his toned chest. He hoped that some day their families would accept one another. After all…they _were_ purebloods. The thought seemed ridiculous to him during the school year. At the time, his likeness for Ginny hadn't put a dent in his hatred toward the others, but each night as he spent more time with her his feelings grew deeper. His soul softened; burying the hatred some place where he had trouble finding it again. He imagined himself standing in Ginny's home with his hand in hers as they announced their engagement. Standing there as her husband as they announced their first child…or their daughter's marriage to another…supporting them during a death in the family. Where on earth were these feelings coming from? He'd always wanted to just steal Ginny away and leave the conflict behind. But now he felt as though life would be perfect if he could just bridge the gap. He wanted to grow old with her, yet be surrounded by those they loved.

He turned off the faucet and stood still for a moment. The water dripped from his body as he grabbed a towel to wrap about his waist. Stepping out of the shower, he threw on his black drawstring pants and sauntered into the bedroom, drying his hair with the towel. It was time to meet his love again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Her smile came into view and he grasped her hands in his. "It's been so long," said Draco, kissing her down her neck toward the center of her chest.

"Silly boy…it's been less than 24 hours."

"Much, much too long." He smiled and looked into her eyes. Something didn't look right. "Is anything the matter? You look concerned."

Ginny's gaze fell to the ground and she began to speak. "Actually, there is something I need tell you. It's not really anything to be worried about, but you need to know just the same."

Draco felt his stomach flip flop for the umpteenth time that summer. "Okay. Do you want to sit down?" Ginny nodded. He led her to the brook where they spent most of their time and sat down in the dewy grass. The stars were bright over their heads. "Alright…what is it that you need to tell me?"

She took a breath. "Ron found your badge."

"HE WHAT?" Draco's face was a mixture between shock and panic.

"Draco, relax and let me finish." Her annoyance was evident. "Honestly, what IS it with boys and interruptions?"

"Go ahead."

"I had it inside a drawer in my room and Hermione came to visit."

"GODS, she knows too?" He shot up from the ground and stood looking down at her with horror.

"Draco, PLEASE!"

"Sorry. I'm done. Please finish." He sat back down next to her and held her hand.

"Well she came to visit yesterday and I was putting away a few of her things. She had a little bag of some souvenirs she brought us from Greece and I didn't think about it. I laid it inside my drawer that had your badge in it and that was that. The next morning we went to breakfast and Dad was asking her questions about her summer vacation and she remembered the souvenirs. So, Ron went upstairs to get the bag for her and…well…do I really even need to finish? You can pretty much figure out the rest for yourself. Anyway, once I'd realized the mistake I'd made in letting him retrieve the bag I ran upstairs to face him. He was standing in my room with your badge in his hand." Ginny paused and took a breath. "This entire time he's had a hunch something was up, but he trusted me. He thought I was being honest when I kept telling him how ridiculous he was. Draco, I felt horrible! I hated having to hide it from him for so long and I couldn't blame him one bit for reacting the way he did."

Draco wiped away a single tear that streaked down Ginny's cheek. He pulled her into him and she continued to talk.

"The guilt almost killed me. And what's worse is that Ron's reaction is probably the mildest one I'm going to get. When the others find out-"

Draco panicked. "WHEN? What do you mean 'when?' Is he telling Potter and Granger…or your family?"

"No, no. I didn't mean that. But eventually people are bound to find out. It's only a matter of time and you know it. It's just made me realize how difficult this is going to be for us. Not to mention the thought of all the danger we're in is about to rip me in two. If I weren't meeting up with you in my dreams each night I'd be having nightmares of You-Know-Who cursing you to death."

Draco thought for a moment and held her tighter so that she could feel his support. "How did it end? With Weas-Ron, I mean."

"We're okay. He told me he'd trust me on this and of course that he COULDN'T tell anyone because he'd put me in danger. I told him how much I loved you and that I'd trust you with my life."

Draco felt shocked. He pulled her back to look into her eyes. "You'd trust me with your life?" He wanted to melt…as though he'd ever heard anything so marvelous.

Ginny became irritated. "You act surprised. How could you possibly be surprised? Here I am…confessing my love for you, assuring you repeatedly that I'm here for you and refuse to leave you, comforting your every qualm and you act SURPRISED that I'd trust you with my life?" She began to really cry this time. He'd never seen Ginny become so emotionally upset. He had a feeling this had more to do with the fact of letting her brother down than with his previous question.

"Oh Ginny, I didn't mean that the way it came out. I'm just flattered, is all. It's not like I've ever had anyone say those things to me before. You make me feel like, well – like your hero or something and it's rather nice." He blushed. _Piss!_ He sounded like some sort of lovesick idiot. Wait a minute. He WAS a lovesick idiot.

She smiled. Her eyes were puffy and she looked absolutely adorable. "You ARE my hero you big oaf! You rescued me from the 'depths of despair.' She giggled.

"Depths of despair?" Now Draco was laughing lightly. "And what sort of depths of despair have you had to deal with?"

"Oh none, I suppose. But if I did have some to deal with I know you'd rescue me still."

He rolled onto his back, pulling Ginny with him so that she lay directly on top of him. Her lips met his and he felt every part of himself returning her kiss. This was heaven. They were together, they were happy and they were alone. _What more could I possibly ask for?_


	11. The Dark Lord's Lair

**Chapter 11: - The Dark Lord's Lair**

A gloomy manor stood upon a black hillside. It looked as though it had never seen the sun. Stone gargoyles and serpents stood atop the high walls while large English oak trees, hundreds of years old, dotted the overgrown lawn. The decrepit gated entrance bore signs of "No Trespassing" to divert curious Muggles. It had been a stately château in its day. Now it served a dark and evil purpose.

A grubby little man in a brown robe approached a large chamber. He had a worried expression on his face, as though he was afraid to enter and face what dwelled within. He knocked hesitantly on the wooden door and waited.

An icy voice was heard answering, "You may enter."

He turned the knob and quietly entered the chamber. Another man sat with his back facing the door. Several drippy candles flickered on the table next to his chair, casting large shadows against the wall. "Master, I must speak with you about something," said the man standing near the entrance.

"What is it, Wormtail? You know that I am very busy." Lord Voldemort rose from the chair and stared across the room into the face of his servant.

"Yes, Master. I know you must attend to your plans, but I have stumbled across something that…that might need addressing." Wormtail began to choose his words carefully. He had fallen victim to many of the Dark Lord's punishments and preferred to avoid doing so again.

Voldemort sighed and conjured a glass of sherry. With a slight wave of his hand he turned the chair he had been sitting in to face them both. He sat down once again, sipped his sherry and spoke. "Continue. What is it that requires my attention?"

Wormtail took a breath, visibly scared to divulge what it was that he knew. "W-well Master…you remember telling me to monitor the dream network from time to time…now that the others have escaped Azkaban?

"I do." Voldemort suddenly seemed curious.

"Everything has been relatively innocent so far. Narcissa speaks with Lucius on occasion; nothing out of the ordinary. Just moments ago I thought it best to check again before I turned in for the night. I'm concerned about whom it was that I saw…"

"Yes? And who was it that you saw?" Voldemort looked as though his anger began to rise.

"Young…young Mr. Malfoy, sir." Wormtail's hand shook ever so slightly.

Voldemort continued to sip his sherry. "Draco, was it?" His anger subsided and he appeared as though there was nothing to worry about.

"Yes, but Master he was with someone. A young lady."

Voldemort had a rather sly grin on his face. "Wormtail, I'm surprised at you. Draco is now seventeen. He's been practicing the Dark Arts since he was very young. I see nothing wrong with him using this method of travel to spend time with another young Slytherin."

"Yes, sir." Wormtail stared at his feet and sweat began to roll down his forehead. "Sir…it's just that…. Well, the young miss isn't from Slytherin." Voldemort's snakelike eyes narrowed all the more and Wormtail continued. "She is the daughter of a member of the Order. She is a Gryffindor, sir."

Voldemort's sherry glass fell to the stone floor and shattered. His movements were swift as he stood and grabbed Wormtail's throat as though the fault were his own. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" His eyes gleamed red. "THE DAUGHTER OF SOMEONE IN THE ORDER?"

"Master, I do not know why he would associate with such a girl. P-possibly a m-motive of his, maybe?" Wormtail tried to save his own skin though he knew from the looks of things that Draco had no motive at all. He seemed quite in love with the girl.

Voldemort released his grasp on Wormtail's throat and crossed the room. A large black cauldron stood in the corner. It was filled to the brim with a silvery white substance. Many small flasks stood upon a high shelf. "Accio Barmillow!" One of the flasks shot from the shelf and into Voldemort's open hand. He dropped four drops into the cauldron and with a wave of his hand the substance began to take on a plum color. An image began to appear on the surface. He looked displeased as he waved his hand again…and again. Finally he seemed satisfied with the image he saw; as though he had found the right one.

The cauldron bubbled. Steam rose from the edges as Voldemort gazed at the image. _It was a beautiful night. Water trickled down a small brook that ran through a valley. The moon was high, the stars were bright, and Draco Malfoy lay in the grass holding a young girl with ginger-red hair. Her head was against his chest, his arms around her waist. It looked as if she was crying and he was comforting her. She kissed him. Every ounce of Draco poured into the girl._ There was no motive. He loved her.

Anger seeped from every pore in his snakelike face. "WORMTAIL! COME HERE!"

Wormtail scampered forward eagerly. He looked like a dog that had upset its master and was hurrying to make amends. "Yes, my lord?"

"Are you certain that this girl belongs to someone in the Order?" He knew Voldemort was searching the inner workings of his mind. He didn't like being lied to.

"Yes. Yes, I'm certain. She is the youngest of Arthur Weasley's children and the only girl. Her brother nearest in age is Harry Potter's best"

"Wait!" Voldemort interrupted his servant. His brain was working hard as he gazed at the image again. Voldemort's eyes lit up as if realizing something for the first time. "Weasley…of course! My, but Ginny has grown into a young woman. Yet, she surely remembers the turmoil that my younger self inflicted upon her in her first year at school." He waved his hand again and the image disappeared.

Wormtail watched his master's expression carefully. The red flickered within Voldemort's eyes and he had a look of malevolence across his face. He wondered if he'd made a grave mistake by giving the Dark Lord this news.

"Perhaps I underestimate you, Wormtail. Obviously, this _was _news that needed to be brought to my attention. Our young Mr. Malfoy, a traitor? Ahh…we shall see about that. Yes indeed, we shall see."

**Author's Note:** _An enormous thank you to all of you who are reading and reviewing the story. You have no idea how much I appreciate your comments. ;)_


	12. Confirmed Suspicions

**CHAPTER 12: - Confirmed Suspicions**

Narcissa woke the next morning and sat up in bed. Lucius' absence from the covers didn't phase her one bit, for after many years of sleeping by herself she never missed him upon waking. It had been Narcissa's hope as a young woman to fill the manor with children. Under the circumstances, however, it was a wonder that they even had Draco. The intimacy between them died shortly after their marriage, but Narcissa's vigilance always kept up the appearance in public that they were still close. She loved him and she felt that he loved her, but something had been holding them back from each other for years. He could never be free of what he was, the power hungry supporter of the Dark Lord. He was always throwing away their money on bribes to the Ministry to move his position further and further ahead, only to have his efforts come crashing down again and land him in prison. Yet, Narcissa remained the submissive wife to her husband, ever charming and supportive.

She sighed and stepped out of bed. _I know I must speak with Lucius today. _She hoped that his mood had improved – though he was in hiding, at least he was no longer in Azkaban. His escape had been quick, well planned by the Dark Lord and carried out by Peter and Bellatrix. She knew of his whereabouts, but told no one. If Draco were ever questioned he could honestly give testament to not knowing his father's location.

Crossing the room, she picked up a brush and began to run it through her long silky hair. She pinned it atop her head and pinched color into her cheeks. A small flask sat atop her bureau. Narcissa uncorked it and realized the liquid in the bottom sat very low. She'd need to summon Blinka to make her some more. Entering her large closet, she pulled out a few simple ingredients from an antique spice cabinet. She seemed to have enough of everything except…the essence of barmillow bottle felt very light, as though it were empty. She looked inside and panicked - a few traces remained at the bottom and that was all.

She walked briskly to the rope that hung next to her bed and pulled rather anxiously. Blinka appeared with a "pop," just seconds later. "Yes, Mistress Malfoy? You rang for me?" Blinka's gaze fell to the near empty bottle Narcissa held in her hand and her eyes showed fear.

"Blinka, where on earth has all of the barmillow gone?" Narcissa had her suspicions without being told, but needed it confirmed by her house-elf.

Blinka's eyes fell to her feet. Narcissa had to admit that it must be difficult for Blinka to inform on Draco having been his nursemaid since he was a baby. Yet, his safety depended on what it was she needed to know. "M-master Draco, Mistress. Master Draco needed it. He was most insistent and said that you would not mind. I honored his request and have been providing him with the barmillow for the past several weeks."

Narcissa felt the color drain from her face. The events began to unfold in her mind and she now fully understood. It all seemed to fit together.

"Shall I punish myself, Mistress?" Blinka's eyes were on the verge of tears and Narcissa actually felt remorse.

"No, Blinka. You did nothing wrong. Master Draco gave you a direct order and you followed it. I will take care of this." Blinka started to take her leave and Narcissa spoke again. "Have you any more barmillow in the house?"

Blinka shook her head and replied, "No, Mistress. That is all there is. I can send Neezle and Toshy out to find more bar weed and millow root to make you some more."

"Yes Blinka, have them go out and find more. It's imperative that I speak with Draco's father as soon as possible."

Blinka nodded and was gone in an instant. Narcissa sat down weakly on the bed. The sleepless nights he was having, the change in his personality, she now assumed the reason he was constantly out on his broom was to look for potion ingredients…and now his hesitation. Hesitation at what he must do to help free Lucius. She was no fool. Narcissa knew that Draco was seeing someone that he shouldn't. _I must dress and wait for him to return home. _She prayed that it wasn't too late.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Draco appeared on the stone steps of Malfoy Manor. It was good to be able to just Apparate home after the long trip he'd made to the Ministry earlier that morning. He held his Apparition license in his hand and smiled. _Well, that was one job well done. _He told his mother that he'd find her upon his return, but, opening the door to the foyer, he decided to change out of his traveling cloak first and then he would look for her.

He ran up the steps to his room and entered. Blinka had cleaned this morning and everything was spotless and in order. He opened his wardrobe and glanced downward at the small bottle of essence while he took off his cloak. A small "pop" told him that Blinka had entered his room.

"Hey Blinka, I see you've left me more barmil…." he stopped mid-sentence and a wave of shock hit him square in the chest. His mother was standing near his bed with a look of fear on her face. In all of his years at the Manor, she'd never Apparated into his room.

"Mother, what's wrong?" he asked with a note of panic on his voice. He didn't know whether he or his mother had the greater look of alarm. "Is Father all right? Has something happened?" Draco had no idea why she was here but from the look on her face, he knew it couldn't be good.

Her eyes began to well up with tears. After a closer look, Draco realized she had been crying earlier, as well. _Oh my God! The Order has found Father!_

He was about to ask how it had happened when his mother stepped near him, placed both of her hands on his shoulders and spoke. "Draco, you must to tell me who you've been seeing."

He stammered. He couldn't think straight. Had she found Ginny's badge? Why had she asked him that? Surely she wouldn't have invaded his privacy had something not happened to his father. What if he had been killed? Instead of giving his mother an answer he just stared at her, unable to comprehend what she was saying.

"I know that you've been using the essence of barmillow. I called Blinka into my room this morning and she told me that she'd been bringing it to you." Draco started to protest, but his mother continued. "I want to know who it is you've been seeing at night."

Draco plastered his best confused expression across his face. He had to lie. "You want to know who it is I've been _seeing_? I don't know what you're talking about." He could feel the sweat beading up on his forehead. He turned and threw his cloak on the bed as casually as he could. "I needed the barmillow for an assignment Professor Snape gave us prior to end of term. I haven't been _seeing_ _anyone_."

His mother's look of fear turned to outrage. He'd seldom seen her this way. "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY IT, DRACO? I am your mother and I know when you are lying to me. Not only do I see it written across your face, but you are obviously not familiar with the use of essence of barmillow." He began to object for the second time, but his mother held up her hand to silence him as she continued. "Its only use is for dream travel! I am assuming that you found the potion from your father's library?" Draco started to nod but his mother didn't wait for an answer. "I have no doubt you stumbled onto it during your studies of the Dark Arts when you were younger - and leave it to Lucius for not giving you any detail on it at the time." She glared at her son and quickly turned toward the window.

Draco knew he was defeated and sat down in the wing-backed chair near his wardrobe. He allowed his mother to continue without a fight. When she spoke again her voice was very hollow, unlike the gentle tone that she always used when speaking with him.

"She's not in Slytherin, is she?"

Had Draco been standing he would've needed to sit down upon hearing his mother's question. Was he that transparent? Could it be that his mother was an accomplished Legilimens and he was not aware of it? He could see that there was no use in continuing with the lie. She had asked him a direct question and he needed to be honest.

He shook his head ever so slightly, glancing at his feet. "No. She's not in Slytherin."

She turned toward him again. Her hand was shaky as she wiped away a tear and took several breaths to regain some of her composure.

Draco felt angry with himself. His entire conversation with Blinka came flooding back. She had been hesitant with him for a reason. She'd tried to talk him out of using the essence and he would have none of it. And now…here he was…stripped bare of his secret.

He decided to speak out of turn. Getting to his feet, he said, "Before you say another word, you should know that I don't care. I DON'T CARE that she isn't in Slytherin. I'm sorry that I haven't been honest with you, but I've been so confused. There are so many things that I've had to try to sort out in my head and I was afraid for her safety. I was afraid of what you or Father might think…and the other Slytherins, for that matter. But aside from her safety, I HONESTLY DON'T CARE ANYMORE," Draco yelled. He drew a long breath before continuing.

"Mother…I don't think I can do what you have asked me to do. I can't be that person you need me to be. I want father to come home as much as you, but I love her. I love her more than I ever thought I could love _anyone_. For once…for once I just wish _I_ weren't in Slytherin, either."

He felt drained…as though it had taken every ounce of energy he had to say those words to his mother. He took his place in the chair again and looked up at her. Her eyes were sad behind a somewhat evident smile. She sat limply down in the chair next to him.

"Draco…" She sighed. "You are more like me than I ever knew. I sensed a change in you and I was right. I had a feeling that someone had caused you to rethink your priorities for your heart has been somewhere else this summer. But…when I found the essence gone, I was sure." She hung her head and began to cry softly, again.

Draco felt so ashamed for doing this to his family. His voice was barely audible when he spoke. "Mother, are you terribly disappointed in me?"

Her crying increased and he felt assured that he had let her down, yet her next sentence gave him hope. "No Draco. I'm quite proud of you."

He was astounded. What did she mean? How could she be proud when he'd failed her? Failed his father? Gone against everything he'd been raised to believe? She lovingly placed her hand on his knee and began to explain.

"Draco I've seen you grow up in your father's shadow. You've been so eager to please him and step into what you were destined to become - but somewhere along the line you developed your own identity. And if I'm not mistaken, this young girl has…helped you find your way. You mustn't think that everything your father has taught you is the only way. You need to do what you think is right. But…" her voice trailed off and she seemed to be struggling with herself as to whether or not she should continue. "My son, there is something that you need to know. I only pray that we aren't too late." He felt his face go pale as one look into her eyes told him Ginny was in trouble.

"Dream travel was perfected by the Dark Lord, Draco. It isn't widely used. Few wizards other than Death Eaters use this method of communication. With that being said…it is also monitored by the Dark Lord."

The silence lasted but a moment before Draco jumped out of his chair and paced the floor. He knew what this meant – his mother need not continue. He felt like pulling out his hair. Ginny's smiling face swam through his head like an endless kaleidoscope of colors. Then it seemed to be getting further and further away, as though she were already drowning below the surface of evil. He kneeled down into the wardrobe and clutched the barmillow bottle with his fist. Hurling it across the room as hard as he could, it shattered into pieces behind the head of his four-poster. His voice cracked as he yelled as loudly as he could. He knew it would do no good, but he was bordering on insanity and needed to release the tension.

His mother let his outburst continue until she felt sure that he was done. Tears were streaming down his cheeks. He felt her hands upon his back and she gently turned him to face her.

"We don't know that he's seen you, Draco. Very few of us are still using this method of communication and it is doubtful that you were discovered. But you need to be aware of the possibility and put an end to it right now. You cannot see her in this way again. Both your safety and hers are at risk if you do." He nodded. "Besides," his mother continued, "if he had seen you behaving in such a manner I'm sure he would've done something before now." He could tell in his mother's eyes that she was unsure of this, but was trying to make him feel better.

Draco didn't feel comforted by her comment. He knew that the Dark Lord could very easily be planning something. His stomach wrenched at the thought of putting Ginny in danger. This was entirely his fault and if anything happened to her he would be to blame. How he wished he could return to the end of his third week at home. He had been so lost without her…had taken matters into his own hands and thought that what he was doing had been in their best interests. He'd just wanted to be with her.

His thoughts were so far away that, when she spoke again, her voice seemed to be off in the distance. "Might I ask who you are in love with, Draco?"

He felt himself blush. The secret was out this was true, yet he suddenly felt shy discussing it with her. Narcissa's expression was soft again; her familiar smile lighting the shadows on her face…he knew he couldn't deny his mother an answer. Glancing at his feet again, he mumbled ever so quietly, "Her name is Ginny. Ginny Weasley." He paused, wondering if he should continue. "She's Arthur Weasley's daughter. I know that Father's mentioned him before – he works at the Ministry – and yes, I realize that he doesn't think too highly of him."

His mother nodded. "I know of whom you speak as I was in her mother's class at Hogwarts." She paused. "I'm assuming she has striking red hair?" Draco looked up at his mother again and she was smiling.

"Yes. Beautiful red hair." He blushed even more. What on EARTH made him say that?

"I suppose that…you need to warn her, Draco. She needs to know why you're going to suddenly disappear from her dreams at night."

Draco looked exasperated. "But how am I going to do that? I can't send her an owl. Her family doesn't know." His thoughts were working quickly. He DID need to speak to her. He felt as though he needed to grab her and run. Run someplace where the Dark Lord couldn't find them. _But where would we go? _

Narcissa pointed to a piece of paper crumpled into a ball within his fist. "If I'm not mistaken," she said, "that's your Apparition license, is it not?"

Draco looked down. His license had been a neat sheet of paper in his hands until his fit of rage took over. Now it looked as though he'd rummaged through the bin and pulled out the first thing he could find. "Repairo!" His mother had pulled out her wand and made the license as good as new.

Draco looked at her and gave a slight smile. "Okay, so my license is good to go, but how am I going to get there? I've never even seen the place?"

"Well…" his mother hesitated. "I suppose Ginny has talked to you about where she lives, has she not?"

"Yes. Loads of times. She calls it the Burrow." Draco wondered what his mother was getting it.

"Alright…this is what you need to do." She sat down again and began to tell him her plan.


	13. Draco's Visit

**Chapter 13: - Draco's Visit**

The dew covered Ginny and Hermione's shoes as they walked through the grass one morning after breakfast. Hermione glanced upward, noticing that the boys were already in the air. Ginny smiled. "It's nice to have privacy for awhile, don't you think?"

"Definitely," said Hermione. "Now we can talk about anything we want." They giggled and walked on in silence for a few moments.

It was Ginny who spoke next. "I'm going to miss you after this year. Who am I going to talk to when you're gone?" She felt saddened by the thought and tried to shake it from her head. Hermione had become a very close friend over the years and Ginny was dying to divulge her secret. Ron's discovery had been completely unplanned, but deep down Ginny was glad that he knew. But what she wanted most was to sit Harry and Hermione down and just spill everything to them, clearing her conscience even more.

Hermione stopped and looked at Ginny with sincerity. "Oh, Gin, that's sweet of you. I'll miss you, too. I promise to send you loads of owls…and I'm sure we'll get to see a lot of each other once you graduate. And maybe, well…you just never know about things - but I'm sure it's all going to be just fine."

Ginny knew what Hermione had wanted to say. "_Maybe I'll be part of the family one day." _She truly hoped so. If Ron didn't get his head out of his arse soon Ginny was going to burst. However, her next thought was interrupted by a whizzing sound flying by her ear. Ginny looked over just in time to see what resembled a golden Snitch diving into the grass followed by a large red head that promptly knocked her flat. "Mrumph!" The air escaped Ginny's lungs.

"Oy! Ginny, I'm sorry - didn't mean to send you to the ground." Ginny heard Fred's voice apologizing, but the stars circling her crown wouldn't go away. She felt a hand helping her up.

"Nice job, Fred. Trying to kill our sister, are you?" George landed next to Fred and showed the same concern for Ginny.

She shook her head a bit and waved a hand. "It's fine. I'm just a little winded. What in bloody hell was that thing?"

The twin's eyes lit up and they began their familiar art of speaking in turn.

"Sneaky Snitches," said Fred.

"Part of our merchandise," said George.

"Still working the bugs out, mind you," said Fred.

"Tends to think it's a dog rather than a bird," said George.

"If we don't keep an eye on it, it heads straight for the ground to start digging itself a hole," said Fred.

"It's sure giving Harry a tough row. Quite amusing, to be honest." George smiled with a little bit of triumph. Ginny did find the Snitch amusing. She could hear it scrounging around in the grass…probably trying to get to the dirt so it could begin to dig.

"Well anyway," said George. "Best get back at it. We don't have a lot of time to goof off – as we need to get back to Diagon Alley shortly." He grabbed the Snitch and shot off into the air.

"Yeah," said Fred. "Sorry again, Gin. See you later." He took off after his brother.

Hermione laughed. "What was it George said? '_We don't have a lot of time to goof off…?' _Isn't that what they do for a living?"

Ginny followed suit and laughed along with Hermione. She was right. Fred and George made _goofing off_ an occupation.

They continued walking and talked about everything from school to their N.E.W.T.S. to where they'd like to live after leaving Hogwarts. It was a good conversation. Ginny knew it was time to help her mum in the kitchen so they headed in that direction. By the time they'd reached the house Mrs. Weasley was preparing lunch.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Red Rover, Red Rover, send Harry on over…" everyone chanted while Harry went running toward the line. He was just about to throw himself into Ron's arm as hard as he could when Ron suddenly let go of Ginny's hand. Harry couldn't stop himself soon enough and proceeded to sail several feet past where the others stood, taking Ginny down with him.

"Oy!" said Ginny. "That's the second time today I've hit the dirt." She was giggling as Harry tried to untangle himself from her.

"RON!" Harry looked displeased. "You're not supposed to let go, mate."

Harry and Hermione had been teaching the Weasleys Muggle games all evening. They were breathless and laughing at Ron as he just couldn't seem to grasp the fact that he was supposed to hang on for dear life so that the line couldn't be broken. ("But I don't want you to tear my arm off," was his reasoning.)

They collapsed into the grass while Mrs. Weasley conjured up glasses of pumpkin juice to quench their thirst. It had been a wonderful day and it was hard to believe that the school year was fast approaching. Ginny couldn't be happier about that, though.

"What shall we play now, you lot?" Mr. Weasley just couldn't get enough of the non-wizard games and looked half afraid that their fun might have come to an end. 

Harry chimed in with a suggestion. "How about dodge ball?"

"OH, NO HARRY!" Hermione wailed in protest. "That can hurt."

"But it'll be fun, Hermione. Come on. You'll play, won't you?" He was ever so lightly twisting her arm and she reluctantly nodded in agreement. "Great! We need a ball."

Ginny dusted off the grass stains from her knees and spoke up. "I'll go grab the Quaffle. It's up in my room."

"Excellent!" said Harry over Hermione's protests of "Noooo! That will hurt _worse_ than a dodge ball."

She knew he was anxious to get started so she headed off for her room. Ginny silently counted off the days until they returned to Hogwarts. She vaguely wondered if she'd run into Draco at Diagon Alley. Having seen him so many times in her dreams without worry, the thought had occurred to her that she needed to remain cool as could be to the boy. She realized how easily she might forget herself and run up to him in earnest.

She ran into her bedroom and fumbled around in the corner where she left the Quaffle. Ginny heard a creak on the floorboard behind her and spun on her heel. She lost her grip on the Quaffle as she let out a gasp.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Draco stood in the middle of his bedroom with his eyes closed. He tried to picture every detail Ginny had told him about the Burrow. He couldn't help but be doubtful of his mother's plan, but he agreed to try. The thought of splinching himself had definitely occurred to him. It wasn't so bad when he knew exactly where it was he was going. In this case, he didn't – and the whole idea just made him nervous.

He felt his feet lifting off of the ground and the world moved quickly. It took only a moment and he was gently resting his heels onto some soft grass. Opening his eyes, he looked around to take in the scenery.

Draco stood near the edge of some property within a long row of trees. A large odd shaped house lay right in the center of the lawn. It looked as though it had been pieced together, one room at a time…possibly to make room for a growing family. He assumed he'd come to the right place.

He heard laughter near the back of the house and, using the foliage for coverage, snaked along the tree line. A small crowd of people came into view, all red headed with the exception of two. Ginny lay on the ground panting as Harry lifted himself from her chest. Draco's face immediately grew hot with anger and he took a breath to try and hold back his jealousy. _They're just friends. Stop being that way about it!_

Draco watched Harry and Ginny as they lay in the grass and laughed with the rest of the group. He was no idiot. Draco could see how much the Weasleys welcomed Harry's presence and the entire lot gave the impression of being such a happy family. He forced himself to look away as the scene was just too much for him. Had he not been trying to conceal himself he would've yelled out-loud to release his frustration.

After staring at his feet for a few moments he looked up in time to see Ginny getting to her feet and run off toward the house. This was his chance.

He focused hard on the house and imagined himself inside. A large clock suddenly appeared in front of his face and he could hear footsteps running up the crooked staircase to his left. Not wasting any time, Draco stepped quickly yet quietly in the direction of the noise. He heard scuffling inside one of the bedrooms and, assuming Ginny was within, stepped softly to avoid scaring her. Draco grasped the doorknob and gently opened the door to have the entire room within view.

She was bent over in the corner retrieving a very tattered Quaffle. He couldn't help but smile at her hair falling softly against her cheek and doing so made him subconsciously step toward her. A loose board under his foot creaked and Ginny turned to face him. She let out a gasp and the Quaffle went sailing straight in Draco's direction.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"DRACO! Oh, blast! Did I hurt you?" Ginny saw blood trickling out of his nose and ran forward to assess the damage. She grabbed an old shirt from her wardrobe and dabbed it at the nostril spilling blood onto his upper lip. _Wait a minute. What in bloody hell is he doing here? _She couldn't help her thoughts, having no idea how he got here or why.

Draco blinked a few times and reached out to touch her face. He was literally a bloody mess, but he was smiling at her. She continued to wipe the blood from his nose and suddenly thought of how this would look should someone walk in. Ginny stepped around him and shut her door. After taking a breath, she turned to face him again and they stared at each other in disbelief. Without a doubt, the dream travel gave them enough satisfaction to get through the summer, but something was always missing. Now she could fully appreciate him…body and soul, standing here in her room.

_My room!_ Ginny suddenly felt somewhat ashamed. She'd always secretly hoped for Draco to come and spend time with her at her home, but she wasn't prepared for this unexpected visit. Common sense had painted a beautiful picture of Malfoy Manor in her head and Draco must find her house somewhat nauseating. She turned away from him as she felt her cheeks flush.

"What is it?" he said. When she looked up at him there was a look of concern on his face.

"Nothing." She didn't mean to mumble, but it came out that way. "I just…I really wasn't prepared for you to see where I live." She took a breath and stared at the floor.

Draco's face turned slightly red with embarrassment before it turned to an apologetic look. "I know I've said some things in the past," he said, "especially to your brothers. But I shouldn't have. You know that doesn't matter to me anymore - and we're never going to move forward if we keep dwelling on the things in the past."

She knew he was right. Ginny felt a little better, but her comfortable environment was suddenly quite awkward to her. She felt hesitant. Not to mention, she _still_ didn't know how he'd managed to get here. Didn't he realize that he was putting himself in great danger? This upset her.

"What are you _doing_ here?" her voice sounded so ungrateful and she hadn't meant for it to.

Draco looked taken aback. Ginny could've banged her head against the door for sounding so rude. She was truly happy to see him, just flustered at the entire situation. His next words were harsh coming out of his mouth.

"I came here to _see _you. It was important. But I see that showing up in person - in broad daylight - wasn't a good idea. Oh yeah, and I didn't mean to intrude on your good time with Potter!"

The words were a slap in the face and she felt the pain from them immediately. _Of course, _Ginny thought. _Draco must've seen us playing in the grass. _She knew he felt jealous at seeing her and Harry lying on the ground together in laughter. The combination of her ungrateful tone mixed with his resentment toward Harry must've released the anger within. She should have expected him to say something like that in return, however her fiery temper wouldn't let her back down.

"Oh, well next time _send an owl first!_" her retort was just as unkind as his previous one. "I'd hate for you to continue to bust up my good times."

The Draco she knew disappeared and Malfoy resurfaced. His body stiffened and the familiar glare burned a hole right through her. He looked as though he was about to speak but closed his eyes, instead. Ginny was confused until she realized he was preparing to Disapparate.

"Draco, WAIT!" His eyes shot open and he took on a look of annoyance. She needed to speak fast.

"I didn't mean that and you know I didn't. It's just that…you shouldn't be here. And I don't mean that in a way that I'm hiding anything from you…or that I don't want to see you. You _know_ I'm happy to see you." His face softened somewhat so she took it as a sign to continue. "What if someone sees you? What if there was someone here that's in the Order? Or, even worse, what if someone on You-Know-Who's side saw you here? A spy or something." Draco sighed, but she could tell that he wasn't going to leave her. "Please tell me why you've come to see me. I know it was important for you to take such a risk…especially not even knowing where to find me." She thought for a moment. "Wait a second…why did you come in person and not wait to tell me tonight?"

He was looking away from her, his arms crossed against his chest. The Malfoy crest was slightly visible under his right hand. She felt a sudden urge to giggle. It was quite the picture. The hand, she noted, was stained with blood from his nose. His hair hung loosely across his face, not pushed back in the way that he normally liked it. But he looked absolutely gorgeous. She'd insulted him and hurt his pride by being so close to Harry, then almost knocked him senseless with the Quaffle. Yet he was still here. When he glanced over at her, Ginny looked deep into his eyes and was able to hold his gaze. She knew he was struggling with the idea of staying angry with her, but if he could see behind her eyes it would tell him everything he needed to know. How very much she wanted him at that moment.

Holding her gaze steady, she reached out and lightly touched his arm. He suddenly broke the distance between them as he pulled her into his chest. Unable to contain herself, she threw her arms around his neck as he kissed her deeply. Words escaped her. She couldn't get over how solid he felt. His hands held her face firmly as his tongue entered her mouth – something he'd never done before. She felt a warm sensation moving into her groin and silently cursed the fact that they were at the Burrow. The others were expecting her to return at any moment. But she knew that she was ready now…there were no doubts in her mind. Ginny thought the moment couldn't get any better until Draco spoke again…

"If anything ever happened to you…" his voice was gruff and it seemed to trail off into the distance. Draco continued to hold her with such urgency that she had to pull back and look at his face. She'd forgotten herself just seconds before and reality came rushing back. She still didn't know why he had come.

Draco spoke again. "Ginny, my mother knows about you." She pulled away, shocked, as a wave of fear washed over her. This was bad.

He must have read her expression for he suddenly became reassuring. "It's alright. You don't need to worry about Mother at all. But it's…well it's the _reason_ she knows about you that brought me here." Ginny was still unable to speak. She just stared at Draco with her mouth slightly open, her heart beating very fast. "The dream travel potion that I've been using this entire time…well, my mother uses it, too. She's been talking to my father since he escaped from Azkaban. The main ingredient for it was stored in her bedroom. Not knowing this I had Blinka, my house-elf, get it for me…despite her hesitation. I had absolutely no idea Mother would know - or that it would matter if she did, but she noticed that it was disappearing. She put two and two together and had Blinka confirm it. She wasn't upset about it, mind you - she was afraid."

Draco stopped talking as though he was looking for the strength to go on. "Ginny, it was so important to me that we be together…I didn't think about any possible consequences of the dream travel."

Ginny suddenly found her voice, but it was small and tiny. "Draco, you're scaring me. What consequences are we facing…am _I_ facing?"

The color was draining from Draco's face. "Something that I didn't realize in the beginning was that the Dark Lord created this method of communication. He can monitor it. Ginny - he can see anyone who uses it."

She felt her face go void of all expression and her knees went weak. Draco caught her as her body began to give way. He helped her to the bed and sat down next to her. She could hear Draco continuing to speak but all of the words sounded muffled in her head. Instinct told her she was in trouble. _THEY_ were in trouble. If Voldemort knew that Draco was a traitor it would be far worse on him than for her. She was thinking fast…they needed to react and she had no idea how to go about doing so.

Ginny felt Draco shaking her shoulder. "Ginny? Did you hear what I said?" She came back to reality and looked him in the eyes. "I said that Mother doesn't think we have anything to worry about. She thinks that had he seen us he would've done something about it by now. I had to tell you. I didn't want you to wonder why I disappeared from your dreams. We obviously can't see each other at night anymore."

Ginny blinked. _That's thick! Of COURSE we can't see each other at night anymore._ She wasn't about to say it out loud, though. She already regretted their spat just minutes ago.

Draco touched her hand. "Please say something. I know I've put you in great danger and that-"

She interrupted him. "You've put _yourself _in _greater_ danger. And that upsets me even more!"

She turned to look out the window at her friends and family. It was true that she loved them more than anything. But she was growing up. Her feelings became deeper…more mature. She continued to stare at the lawn as she spoke. "I love them all so much. Yet I had no idea what it would be like to fall so deeply in love with someone." Her voice cracked slightly. She was so afraid of losing him. "My feelings for you grow each and every day. The more time we spend together, the more we get to know each other – it's just pulling me into this place where I always want to be. But I can't be in that place if you're gone, Draco. I'd just as soon live the rest of my life alone rather than be with you and have anything hurt you or take you away from me."

He held up his hand to stop her. She could tell that he didn't want her to continue. "No," said Ginny. "We can't keep doing this, Draco. You were right in the beginning. And now I'm the one that can see it for what it is. I understand that to carry on in this way is just going to get one of us killed. And if that _'one of us' _is you, I just can't live with that." There. She'd said it. She glanced across the room at her vanity and saw their reflection in the mirror. Every inch of her soul was hurting, but she swallowed hard to fight back the tears and stood up. After sliding the vanity drawer open, her hand closed down onto his silver Prefects' badge. "You'll be having need of this soon," she tried to smile as she handed him the badge but her lip trembled too much.

Draco held the badge in his hand only for a second before hurling it across her room just hours after doing the same with the barmillow bottle. "I won't let you do this to us. I won't let you leave me like this." His chest heaved in and out and she could almost see how fast his heart was beating. She'd literally crushed him. "Ginny, we can run away. We can leave it all behind. It doesn't have to be this way. I can't be without you." He reached out to touch her hair. "My life has turned so many corners the last few months – I could never find my way back, even if I wanted to. And I _don't_ want to. I need you with me. Please…_please_ don't do this."

The tears streamed down Ginny's cheeks and she shook her head in protest. All at once she heard a voice in the stairwell.

"Gin? Ginny, where are you?" Hermione's voice echoed through the house as her footsteps made their way up the stairs. Ginny panicked.

"In the wardrobe," she said to Draco. "Quickly!"

"Why?" he said. "What's the point now? Nothing matters anymore, Ginny."

"Draco, _PLEASE!" _She was in no mood to let their secret be discovered now. She needed time to live in mourning over their relationship without answering to her friends.

"Ginny? What's TAKING you so long?" Ginny looked at Draco pleadingly as she heard Hermione just down the hall. His jaw was stiff as he stepped into the wardrobe. A single tear ran silently down his left cheek. She wanted to reach out and hold him, kiss him…do things she swore she wouldn't until she was much older, but she had to shut the door on him. It felt as though she was shutting him out of her life.

The wardrobe door latched none too soon as Hermione stepped into the room. "Gin, what are you—OH MY GOD WHAT'S HAPPENED TO YOU?"

Ginny hadn't thought about what a sight she must be until she saw Hermione's reaction; her only concern having been to hide Draco. She was flustered…her cheeks were still streaked with tears and Draco's nose had gotten blood on her face. Hermione ran forward and grabbed her shoulders.

"What's happened? You're an absolute mess. You're bleeding…"

Ginny had to think fast. "Oh, it's okay. I…I stumbled coming up the steps because I was in such a hurry. I bumped my nose pretty hard and it bled a bit." Ginny tried to give a soft laugh but she knew how unnatural it must've sounded.

"But you're crying," said Hermione.

"Well it kind of stung," said Ginny. She wiped away her tears. "I'm fine, Hermione. My eyes were watering a ton after I bumped it, and I kept sneezing and seeing stars – not to mention getting blood everywhere. I was trying to get all cleaned up before Mum saw me. She thinks I'm a clumsy goose as it is." _There. That seemed more convincing, didn't it?_

"Well," Hermione seemed satisfied, but not fully convinced. "If you're sure you're alright then…do you want me to stay with you for a bit while the others play? I can run the Quaffle down to them."

"Actually yeah, I mean…why don't you run the Quaffle on down. Just tell Mum that dinner wasn't settling too well and I'll be down shortly. Really, I'm good to go. I just need to get myself cleaned up." Ginny continued to clean her face of the mess.

Hermione picked the Quaffle up from where it lay and started toward the door. "Oh," she said, "I almost forgot my sweater. It's gotten somewhat chilly out so I thought I'd grab it when I came in to check on you." She spun on her heel and approached the wardrobe.

Ginny panicked, yet again. "I'll grab it for you!" Perhaps she spoke a little too quickly for Hermione frowned and then raised an eyebrow.

"As if I want blood all over my sweater? No, I'll get it." And with that, she swung open the wardrobe doors.

Ginny had closed her eyes preparing for the sight that would unfold before them. When Hermione's scream was absent Ginny opened one eye and saw that the wardrobe held only their clothing. Draco, she assumed, had Disapparated.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Much to his dismay, Draco arrived in his bedroom moments later. His wish to miraculously disappear on his return trip home obviously hadn't worked. The last vision he had was of Ginny closing the wardrobe door in his face. He hadn't wanted to leave; there was still so much more to say, but Hermione's protest at having Ginny get her sweater for her had ruined all prospect of saying anything else.

He was angry and devastated, all at the same time. _Fine, let her have it her way! _ That was his first instinct. To let her wallow away in the choice that she'd made. He'd be fine without her. But deep down he knew that thought was only out of frustration. He couldn't rid himself of the way in which she returned his kiss standing there in her room. Everything had moved to an entirely new level. His body hadn't quite recovered from it and his stomach dropped at the thought of never feeling that sensation again. _God, I love her._

Draco knew that Ginny loved him every bit as much yet she had been scared when he made his confession about the dream travel. He knew that she only wanted him to be safe, but the thought didn't give him much comfort. She was a strong willed person. He doubted that all of the persuasion in the world would change her mind.

He looked across the room. Hours earlier his secret had been discovered. The remains of the barmillow bottle lay in pieces on the floor around the head of his four-poster. His cloak that he'd worn to the Ministry lay in a heap by the wardrobe. Everything was as it had been _before _he saw Ginny. If he closed his eyes he could imagine the entire incident at the Burrow to be nothing but a bad dream. But he knew this wasn't true. No amount of pretending would dismiss the fact that she had ended everything between them.


	14. Diagon Alley

**Chapter 14: - Diagon Alley**

Ginny sat upright in bed as the sweat dripped from her body, causing her hair to stick to the back of her neck. Taking a deep breath, she tried to slow her breathing from the fitful dream she'd been having. Plagued with nightmares of Draco being tortured by Voldemort, Ginny had gotten little sleep since the day she'd put an end to their relationship.

She tossed the covers back and threw her feet over the edge of the bed, staring into total darkness for what felt like an eternity. She knew that her eyes were bloodshot without even having to look. Having gotten virtually no sleep for the past week was beginning to kill her. Practically everyone in the house had asked if she was alright and she had lied to them - pretending to feel slightly under the weather. The only one that seemed suspicious was Ron. He hadn't inquired about Draco since the confrontation and she knew that deep down he was still in denial over the fact. She wanted to tell him about the incident in her bedroom several days earlier, but doing so would give her too much closure. She didn't want to admit to herself that it was over.

After a few minutes of shaking herself of the dream, she tip-toed across the bedroom floor and quietly opened the door. Ginny headed downstairs as she'd done so many nights in the early days of summer. It seemed as though the only place she could think was in her mother's chair. Mrs. Weasley had sat holding Ginny in that same chair throughout her childhood. It was where she felt comforted; safe.

She curled up into the corner of the chair and laid her head against the back. The weather had finally decided to turn and a cool breeze blew through the open window – ridding her body of the sweat from the dream. She felt relaxed. Thoughts of Draco crept into her mind as she remembered their last kiss in her room. She'd never felt anything like it. It was tearing her up inside to think that she might never feel it again. Maybe Draco was right…maybe she should run away with him where no one would find them. Could she leave her family, though? Her parents had brought her into this world - had made her honest and caring. Her brothers had given her protection…taught her how to laugh. Running out on them all would be unfair to everyone involved.

Yet, Draco lit her up inside. Ginny's smile radiated from her soul even when her face was expressionless. How could she live without that? How could she give up on someone that had risked so much for her?

Her chest rose and fell with the tiny sobs escaping her lips. She knew she couldn't live without Draco.

An hour passed and Ginny fell into a deep sleep as the tears ran down her cheeks.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ron was shaking Ginny awake the next morning. She remained in her mother's chair and could feel the tear stains on her cheeks from the wee hours of the morning. Lowering his voice he spoke to her.

"Gin? Ginny, you need to get up. We're buying our books in a bit, remember? Mum'll be down any second and you need to get changed and ready before we have breakfast."

Ginny rubbed her eyes. She _had_ forgotten. They were all heading to Diagon Alley early this morning and the entire thing escaped her. She hopped up, but Ron stopped her.

"Something happened, didn't it?" He looked concerned.

"What do you mean?" Ginny held her voice as steady as she could.

"Gin…" Ron paused. He seemed to be thinking over what it was he had to say. "I don't know what's gone on the last week or so. I never see you communicate with him. I know you haven't borrowed Pig to deliver any letters, nor have I seen any owls delivering anything to you. But from the looks of you, something's happened between you and MalfDraco."

She swallowed back tears. It made her feel good that Ron was being so civil about it. He truly wanted to help her and he wasn't angry and cursing Draco for one reason or another. The brotherly concern made her feel somewhat better. She smiled to the best of her ability and replied.

"I miss him, Ron. I just…miss him."

And with that, she headed upstairs to dress…unaware of the troubled expression her brother gave her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Diagon Alley was full of life as parents and children alike loaded their arms with school supplies for Hogwarts. Cages with animals donned the sidewalks, making it difficult to walk anywhere but on the street. Old wizards in colorful robes stood near the shop entrances handing out parchment with special deals on them. It was certainly a busy day for the shopkeepers.

A few successors of Fred and George walked by with boxes of dungbombs; Filch's worst nightmare. Ice cream cones bewitched with non-melting spells from Florean Fortescue's were seen in the hands of many as they walked the cobblestones. First years looked longingly at the latest broom models, envious of the older students who were allowed to have them at school. Sadly, they'd have to wait another year.

Through all of the commotion, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley ushered Ron, Ginny, Harry and Hermione into the crowds of people. "Ginny?" Mrs. Weasley's voice rang over the muffled voices of other parents.

"Yes, Mum." Ginny was so busy looking for Draco that she almost hadn't heard her.

"We must first go to Madam Malkin's to buy you some new robes. Let's see…how about we girls head in that direction and we'll meet you lot in a couple of hours?" She had turned her attention to Mr. Weasley and the boys and received nods in agreement. "Excellent…we're off, then."

Ginny was rather hopeful at the idea of running into Draco at Madam Malkin's. She knew his family insisted on having new robes tailored for him before each fall term. She was silently hoping for his presence at the back of the shop.

The bell on the door rang as they stepped inside. Madam Malkin greeted them in her usual pleasant manner and led them to the back so that they could be fitted. Ginny felt her face fall as she saw only a few other girls standing on step stools in the back, arms raised over their heads as they were measured by other witches. She and Hermione stepped up onto their own stools and let Madam Malkin do her work. Half an hour later they were leaving the shop with their bundles of new robes.

"Well," said Mrs. Weasley, "that's a job well done. Shall we get your books, then?"

Hermione answered for both of them as Ginny unknowingly cast her glance in all directions. Mrs. Weasley took no note of it and walked on ahead, but Hermione leaned into Ginny's ear and said "What's the matter with you today? You're awfully distant."

Ginny was literally tired of covering up for herself. She let her shoulders fall while answering with a "nothing" to Hermione's question.

"You act as though you're looking for someone…" Hermione hesitated a moment, as though she was going to continue, but didn't.

Ginny shook her head slightly and didn't bother hiding her frustration. "This isn't the time or the place." She hadn't meant to sound rude about it, but she was sick to death of everyone questioning her.

She was glad to see that Hermione didn't seem too put out by her response. Hermione made a quick glance in Mrs. Weasley's direction, smiled and said "I understand." Then she picked up with a conversation about school to make things as normal as possible for Mrs. Weasley's benefit. Ginny returned the smile – once again being ever so thankful for Hermione's friendship.

Flourish and Blotts was much more crowded than Madam Malkin's had been. Ginny felt swallowed the minute she opened the door. The bustling of students had them separated in an instant and Ginny noted that Hermione was making her way toward the Arithmancy books. Mrs. Weasley stood on her tiptoes to see Ginny above all of the heads and motioned that she would pick up her books for her. Ginny nodded and made her way back toward the door where she suddenly caught an elbow to the rib and decided it best to stand outside.

Ginny pulled the door closed behind her and stood on the steps of Flourish and Blotts. She could see Ron and Harry in deep conversation with George in front of the twin's shop. Peering back into the windows of the bookstore revealed that Hermione was still lost between the pages of a book and her mum still stood in line. Ginny had made up her mind to go and visit with her brothers and Harry. She began walking in their direction when she suddenly stopped dead in her tracks. Draco was walking just a few short paces away with none other than Pansy Parkinson. They were laughing together.

She swallowed hard. _Of course he's with Pansy. Why wouldn't he be after the way that I treated him? _She traced her steps back to Flourish and Blotts, hoping all the while that she hadn't been seen. Her heart raced in her chest as she dodged around the corner of the bookstore to stand in the shadows of the alley. Ginny prayed he hadn't seen her…and was now deeply wishing that she hadn't seen _him_. The tears began to sting her eyes and there was nothing to do but let them fall. Oh, but she _couldn't_ cry here. Not in public like this.

As she made her way further into the alley it began to narrow and the sunlight was almost obsolete. She hoped her mother and Hermione would be occupied within the store for a bit while she regained her composure. Ginny just stood there in shock as the tears fell. _How could I have let this happen? He's everything to me._ She didn't know whether to feel sorry for herself or just plain angry. She shook her head in disbelief and stood in the darkness for what felt like an eternity.

Ginny knew it was time to head back. Her mum and Hermione were bound to be looking for her soon. She walked slowly back toward the busy street, but heard footsteps coming toward her from the darkest part of the alley. As Ginny hastily wiped her tear-stained cheeks with the back of her hand she squinted into the shadows to make out who they belonged to. A hand slipped around her waist as his face swam into view and Ginny found herself against the bricks, clutching Draco's robes while his lips closed over hers. Wild horses couldn't have pulled her away at that moment. She was where she belonged. The intensity she felt seemed to grow each time she was near him. The flame that burned inside her grew into a blazing fire with each new kiss. Without him she would never be the same. A week ago she had sworn him out of her life for his protection, but nothing mattered anymore. She wanted to feel his touch…wanted the world to know how in love she was. Ginny knew that their days of hiding would be no more. The willpower she'd had burned to dust only minutes ago when she saw him with Pansy. _Pansy! _Ginny suddenly felt sick. _How can he play these games with me_? She turned her face away, unsure of what to do next.

Draco's hands cupped her face and he looked hurt. "Ginny, how can you be so responsive toward me and then turn away? Why do you keep doing this to me?"

It was Ginny's turn to look hurt. The tears began to fall again as she looked into his eyes…"Because I just saw you with Pansy."

Draco stood back from her a bit. After a moment he touched his chin and painted a smirk across his face.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Ginny's tears were mixed with sobs as she fought her frustration.

He smiled wryly as he pulled her into his chest. "Ginny, Pansy came up to me and asked me to help her find Blaise. Was I supposed to say no?"

Her heart fluttered with hope as the familiar flame began to burn again. Ginny felt somewhat sheepish. "Zabini?" she said.

"Yes. They've been going out since the end of last year." He laughed softly. "It's a good thing you saw me with her or I might've lost you for good. I have a jealous girl on my hands, don't I?"

Ginny's tears continued to fall. Was this the same person who had made Harry and Ron's years at Hogwarts a living hell? How could he be so forgiving toward her? She was sobbing hard into Draco's robes. It had truly hit her how close she'd come to losing him. "Draco…" Ginny couldn't go on. She was crying too hard.

He lifted her chin and looked at her with so much concern. "Ginny, please don't cry…I was only joking with you. And you know you don't have to say anything."

"But I do!" He needed to know how completely torn in two she felt. "I'm…I'm so sorry I hurt you. I've missed you every second since you disappeared from the wardrobe. I haven't slept - I thought I had done the right thing and it probably _still is_ the right thing, but I just can't do it. I want so badly to be with you, Draco. The summer has changed me to an unimaginable degree and my life will never be the same." He kissed her forehead as she continued to talk through her sobs. "But then I came here today in hopes of seeing you…and then…and then I see her and…" She was hardly audible and felt ashamed. Draco had never heard her so hysterical before and she didn't know what he would think.

Draco sat down on a small barrel in the alley and pulled her into his lap. He pushed the strands of ginger hair behind her ear as he'd done so many times before. After clearing his throat he whispered softly at the nape of her neck. "Does this mean that you're mine again?"

Ginny stopped crying and looked at him. It was as though she were seeing him for the first time. They'd both struggled with the idea of losing each other and had arrived at the same spot. Being without the other just wasn't an option and it was time to let it be known. She moved a leg around to straddle his waist as she still sat on his lap. Her hands found his face and she held it as she kissed him in the same manner that they'd kissed in her bedroom. It was unbelievable how mature she felt. She'd seemed so young and innocent when they were hiding their relationship and meeting secretly at school, but now things were different. She wanted him so badly and she didn't care who knew it.

Ginny hoped that her kisses had answered Draco's question, but she knew what he wanted to hear. After finding her voice she whispered softly as he had done to her. "Voldemort, himself, would have to drag me away from you now."

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ginny left the alley alone. She and Draco were prepared to let their friends know about their relationship once they returned to Hogwarts the next day. They felt it to be the safest place; both aware of the reaction they would be getting from their houses, let alone their families.

She let her pupils adjust as the sunlight hit her eyes. Her family was nowhere in sight and she began to worry, slightly. How would she explain such a long absence? A quick glance inside Flourish and Blotts revealed that Mrs. Weasley was just finishing her purchase and Hermione was shelving her book. How could she ever get so lucky?

They stepped out of the shop as Ginny leaned against the window pane with a most bored expression. It was Hermione who spoke first. "Been out here all this time?"

Ginny nodded. "Find anything to your liking?" She smiled to herself thinking that what she'd found in the alley would be far better than any book Hermione had ever read.

"Actually I did. I lost track of the time, but then I saw your mum just finishing up at the counter so I didn't feel so bad." Hermione looked down the street toward Fred and George's shop and gave a little wave. Ginny followed Hermione's gaze to see Ron and Harry heading in their direction with Mr. Weasley traipsing behind.

"All right, you lot? Are we done with our shopping? How about we stop for a spot of lunch at the Leaky Cauldron?" Mr. Weasley's suggestion got a round of eager nods and affable expressions.

Ginny walked next to Hermione as they made their way toward the Leaky Cauldron. A quick glance behind her revealed a blond head in the shadows of the alley. His smile was seductive, yet sweet. Little did she know that this might be one of their last visits…

_**Author's Note: **I wanted to drop a quick line to thank you guys for reviewing the fic. It means a lot to me and makes my head swell, all at the same time. ;) So thanks again to: _**sallene, Duchess Emily, Kimiwimi, Joya (ferret2), Pia O'Leary, fightingcomet, Zuvalupa, Piper Redfern, blondegolfer.oops.sorry, ZanyRoz18, ugahill, Laitaine-Arnostale, BronzeToast **_and all of you other readers who are keeping up or leaving me feedback in other places. hugs_


	15. Stolen from the Platform

**CHAPTER 15: - Stolen from the Platform**

Draco threw the last of his new robes into the trunk and closed the lid. Blinka was fussing over him as she'd always done before his return to Hogwarts. She was so careful to make sure that he didn't forget a thing. A gesture which had, in previous years, greatly annoyed him…yet this year he was quite grateful. He was so anxious to get to school to see Ginny that his mind wasn't on packing.

A soft knock on his bedroom door told him that his mother had come to see him. "Come in, Mother." Draco dismissed Blinka and waited for his mum to enter.

Narcissa's head popped around the corner of the door and she stood smiling at him. "My son." She sniffled slightly. Draco could tell she'd been crying, yet before he could ask the reason she continued to speak. "This is your last year. The time has gone so fast. Look at you!" She grabbed his hands and held them out as if to show how big he'd gotten. Draco controlled the urge to roll his eyes. He loved his mother dearly, but she was behaving rather sentimental at the moment. "Are you all packed?" she said.

"Yes." he said. "I need to be on my way to King's Cross very soon." Draco hesitated for a moment. "Mother? There's…there's something I was hoping you'd do for me before I left."

Narcissa gave him a slightly confused expression. "Yes?"

He crossed the room and opened the drawer in his bedside table. After grabbing the object inside, he laid it softly in her hand. "Could you fix this for me?" It was Ginny's badge. He'd intended on having Ginny ask for a new one, but now that his mother knew his secret he thought he might as well take care of it before leaving for school.

His mother pulled her wand out of her robes. "Repairo!" She'd touched the silver with the tip of her wand and the holes had disappeared. Narcissa handed the badge back to Draco who laid it carefully on the bed. "I am assuming that things will be different for you this year. Are you prepared for what the consequences might bring?" Her bottom lip trembled slightly, but her face was compassionate.

Draco had spoken to his mother about his decision to tell the other Slytherins although she had been reluctant to agree with him. He was well aware that his happiness meant everything to his mother, yet his safety mattered more. She was afraid that the others would not be accepting of Ginny…and that the Dark Lord would find a way to punish him, regardless of his protection at Hogwarts. Draco knew that after this year he would need to go into hiding. Whether or not Ginny would complete her final year at school or follow him into hiding was beyond him, at this point. They hadn't talked that far into the future. But he knew they couldn't live a normal life together while Voldemort still walked the earth.

He lifted his head to look at his mother. "I'm prepared. Mother, I have to stop living this lie. It's not that I don't believe in the things that you and father have raised me to believe. I still do. But I can't be a part of something that wants to see her dead, no matter how strongly I've believed in it. She means more to me than that. I can't control how I feel."

Narcissa's expression changed a bit and she looked at Draco in a rather questioning manner. "Will you befriend the other Gryffindors?"

"Absolutely not!" He couldn't believe she would ask such a thing.

"Draco, you do know that you will find it difficult to be with her if you aren't accepting of those around her." It wasn't so much a question, yet she was making sure that he was aware of the fact.

He scowled. "I will make an effort to be nice to her brother; the rest of her family, perhaps. But Potter, Granger and the others can still rot in hell for all I care." He was remembering seeing Ginny laughing, as she lay on the ground with Potter at the Burrow. He couldn't recall ever hating the scar-head more. He cleared his throat and continued. "But what about Father? And…and Aunt Bella?"

His mother took a breath and smiled to the best of her abilities. "You leave it to me. I'll take care of everything."

He wasn't going to stop there. He felt it was time to come clean with everything. "Mother, I overhead your conversation in the dining room that day." She eyed him cautiously. "I heard what it was that you said to Aunt Bellatrix. You assured her that I would step up into my position as a Death Eater and help to bring the others home. How are you going to explain this to her? Or the Dark Lord, for that matter? Or…or Father?" It hurt him the most to betray his father in this way. Once he found out, Draco was sure he would be disowned as a son. Not only would he be walking away from everything that he believed in, but he would be leaving behind his family – at least for now. He knew his father would never forgive him…even under the persuasion of his mother.

She reached out and lightly touched his hair. "Draco, your aunt and I have never been close. I know that I haven't spoken about it much, but I never really needed to - she's been in Azkaban almost as long as you've been alive. I assure you that she will not _dare_ cross me. As for your father, it is pointless for me to tell you that he will not be pleased. You know that fact is part of the consequences. However, you are still his son. Despite the way in which your father has raised you, he does love you Draco. He loves you very much. Maybe…in time…" her voice trailed off. "As for the Dark Lord, I can only pray that during your time away at Hogwarts we will think of something." Her eyes began to well up with tears once more and Draco put his arms around his mother. He knew his decision was very difficult for her to bear, but her support meant the world to him. He could not remember loving her more.

She continued to speak. "I will be sending you owls to keep our lines of communication open. Do not read those letters around your friends and make sure that you burn each one that you receive. I want you to know everything that's going on, but no one else must know. It's imperative that the other Slytherins _NOT KNOW_ what we are discussing. They won't understand. One word to their parents and we will _all_ be in trouble." She looked him directly in the eyes. "And if for some reason _he_ should complicate matters I will send Blinka. You will not go uninformed. Your protection means everything to me so promise that you'll be careful."

Draco knew that "_he" _meant the Dark Lord. He nodded his head and kissed his mother on the cheek. "You have my word." He began to ache inside. She would be alone soon - and for how long, he didn't know. He began to fear for her safety. How could he have caused so much trouble for her?

She'd wiped her tears and the familiar smile appeared on her face once more. "Well now, let's go have a bit of breakfast before I see you off. I had some of your favorites put on the menu."

He returned her smile. "You go on ahead. I'll be there in a minute. Just want to make sure that I haven't forgotten anything." He didn't want to say that he'd like one last look around. It might be the last time he saw his room for quite some time.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ginny bounced from one side of her room to the other as she gathered up items for school. She tossed them into her trunk so quickly that half of them flew right back out again. In a few hours she'd be with Draco on the train to Hogwarts and their secret would be out. Adrenaline was pumping through her veins as it never had before and she could hardly contain her excitement.

She closed the lid and sat on the foot of her bed, waiting for Hermione to return from her shower. The door to her room opened and Mrs. Weasley came in carrying an armful of socks. "Here you are, dear. Make sure you add these to your trunk before you close the—Ginny? Are you already set to go?"

Ginny nodded. "Yes, Mum. I'm all packed. I'll find room for the socks, though."

Mrs. Weasley gave her a quick hug. "You've always been anxious to return to school after the summer holidays were over, but I fear that this year you're in an extra big hurry to leave your father and I behind."

"Oh, Mum, you know that's not true." It wasn't a lie, really. Ginny missed her mum terribly when she was at school. However, the idea of being with Draco was all too appealing and she was glad that this was her last day at the Burrow.

"Isn't it?" Mrs. Weasley began to reminisce. "Remember the year you squeezed yourself into Charlie's trunk so that he'd take you along with him to school? Goodness, we had a time with you. You were always in such a hurry to go to Hogwarts long before your big day came." She smiled and stuffed the socks into Ginny's now-open trunk.

Ginny returned her mum's smile. "I'd forgotten about that." She sighed. "I suppose you're right. But it was the boys' fault. They always came home and talked so fondly of school - how could I not want to be a part of that, as well?"

Mrs. Weasley hugged Ginny again. "I'm glad we'll have one more year of this. It will be hard when all of you kids are out of the house. I'll miss it." She sniffled a bit and Ginny lightly rubbed her mum's back.

"Oh, Mum. Don't get all emotional on me now. You know I'll always be close by." She hoped she could keep that promise. Truth be told, maybe she shouldn't be giving her mother false hope.

Mrs. Weasley choked back her tears. "Well, I suppose we need to be leaving soon. I'll go check on Hermione and the boys to see if they have everything. See you downstairs in a bit."

She nodded at her mother and turned her attention back to her trunk. Ginny wondered what things were going to be like after this year. She had no idea what Draco was going to do. As long as Voldemort lived, he would never be safe. Would he go into hiding and wait for her to finish school or would he want her to come with him after her 6th year? She couldn't pretend that it didn't worry her. They had 10 months to come up with something. She prayed that it would all work out…

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Harry arrived at King's Cross several hours later with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. They loaded their trunks onto the trolleys and pushed ahead to Platform 9 ¾. Butterflies took over Ginny's stomach at the thought of being with Draco any moment and she wondered how Ron and Hermione would react upon seeing them together in the Prefects' car. This would make everything real to Ron since he'd been in denial after finding out about their secret affair - but Hermione was most certainly going to get the shock of her life.

Once they neared the platform Mr. and Mrs. Weasley said their farewells. They were all old enough to board the Hogwarts Express without parents in tow. Ginny kissed her mum on the cheek and told her she'd send Pig with a letter the next day. Just as she was leaving her mother's embrace she saw a blond head come into view at the other end of the station. Her stomach did somersaults and she had to look away to hide her excitement.

As the farewells came to an end, Ron was the first one through the barrier; Ginny trying desperately to hang back. She had hopes of a quick word with Draco before they got on the train. Once she saw the back of Ron disappear into the brick barrier she motioned for Harry to go next.

Harry shook his head in protest. "No, no. Ladies' first."

Ginny was rather annoyed. Now was not the time for Harry to turn polite. How was she going to get them to go on through ahead of her? Thankfully, Hermione stepped forward and ran through the barrier and Ginny had to think quickly. No excuse came to her as Harry raised his eyebrows indicating she should go next. Suddenly, the sound of a toad brought her attention to Neville Longbottom and she waved.

Harry's exasperated expression told her that it had worked. "Oh Ginny, come on." He said. "It's almost 11:00 as it is. I'll see you on the other side." And with that, he casually leaned into the barrier and disappeared.

She beamed. Draco was fast approaching. Neville reached her first and asked her how her summer holiday had been. She tried to be as gracious as she could, but couldn't stop glancing over Neville's shoulder at Draco. When Neville finally pushed his way through to the other side, Draco stepped toward Ginny.

"Hey, there." His voice was soft. She wondered if he had changed his mind about making their relationship public until he spoke again. "Ready to show them how crazy we are for each other?" He tried to make the question lighthearted and cute, but she knew he was serious.

Ginny nodded her head in answer, unable to speak for she was entirely too happy and nervous to say anything. Draco lightly touched her hand and the sensation traveled through her body. Nothing could beat what was about to happen. She felt so free at the thought of releasing their secret to the whole school.

Draco glanced around her and spoke again. "You go on ahead. I'm supposed to meet Crabbe and Goyle here as I do every year. But I'll see you on the train in a sec." He gave her one last smile before she turned her trolley around and began to head in the direction of the barrier.

Something made Ginny stop and she looked over her shoulder to see Draco admiring her from behind. He smiled. She couldn't contain herself any longer. Ginny's steps were light as she ran back to him and threw her arms around his neck. "I love you, Draco." Her lips met his and a surge of energy rushed through her limbs at the thought of their first public kiss. He held her close to him for a moment until she pulled away from him, slightly disappointed that no one had seen them. But she was filled with the memory of Draco's touch, just the same. She ran toward the barrier, yet again.

This was it! Her life would change in a matter of moments and she wasn't turning back now. But as the trolley entered the barrier, Ginny felt her world begin to spin. Her stomach lurched forward and dropped swiftly until she thought she was going to be sick. It was as though someone grabbed her around the waist and pulled as hard as they could. The back of her head pounded as she watched the scenery fly by in the corners of her eyes. It felt like an eternity before it all began to slow down. She landed hard on all fours – slamming her knees down onto a cold stone floor as she immediately lost what little breakfast she'd had that morning. The surroundings were still, but her head was still spinning. She took several breaths and wiped her chin before looking up.

Red, slanted eyes came into view and Ginny screamed. She rolled onto her back and pulled herself away from the face that was looking down at her. Boney white fingers, bent inches above her body, bore the actions of the last word she remembered.

"_Crucio!"_

**Authors Note:** Don't you just _love_ cliffies? Yes, this is where the story becomes a bit more stressful...however - I promise not to disappoint. Thank you guys TONS for the reviews. You rock!


	16. Looking for Ginny

**Chapter 16: - Looking for Ginny**

Draco made it through the barrier just in time to board the train before it pulled away from the station. His lips still tingled with Ginny's soft kiss. After telling Crabbe and Goyle he'd see them later, he made his way to the front car where all of the Prefects sat. He was running a bit late and was certain that the Prefects' meeting had already started. Draco had to admit that he was glad that Ernie Macmillan had made Head Boy, rather than himself. After the summer he'd had, he didn't feel quite up for the responsibility this year. His mother had been disappointed when the owl arrived in late August, but Draco assured her that he was rather relieved.

When he stepped into the car Ernie gave him a sour look. He'd been in the middle of a speech and Draco's tardiness had obviously gotten under Ernie's skin. Draco just sneered and took his seat next to Pansy. Ernie started his speech over for Draco's benefit and finished up a good ten minutes later with "and with that…I feel we will make this our best year at Hogwarts."

Draco hadn't heard a word he'd said. He was too busy scanning the car for Ginny's red head as he casually ran a finger over his lips. He didn't see one trace of her. _Could she be in the girls' lavatory?_ He turned around to look behind him and his gaze met Ron's. Ron returned a very questioning stare and Draco was confused. Did her brother not know where she'd gone to, either?

The Prefects began to disband and join their other classmates further back on the train. Ron looked uncomfortable. Draco could tell he wanted to speak with him, but Granger kept bending his ear until they finally left the car together. At that moment, Pansy turned toward Draco. "So, shall we head toward the back, then?"

He did his best to smile. "Yeah, sure." They were the only two students left in the car at the time. "Hey…er – you go on ahead. I need to use the loo." Pansy didn't seem to find this unusual and, with a slight wave over her shoulder, walked on ahead of Draco.

He was so confused. Where in the world could Ginny have gone? Was she so flustered about kissing him in public that she went to the back of the train to sit with Potter and Longbottom…he was certain that nobody had seen them, anyway.

He didn't have to wonder long for Ron's lanky body came into view as he made his way back to the Prefects' car. Draco did his best to keep from narrowing his eyes at him.

"Hey, Mal…Draco." Ron seemed to be struggling with how to be nice to him.

Draco nodded his head slightly. He knew these would be the first civil words he and Ron ever spoke. "Yeah?"

Ron looked behind him before speaking. "Where's my sister?"

Draco's confusion immediately turned to concern. "Actually, I was going to ask you the same thing."

Ron furrowed his brow and seemed to be thinking something over. "Did you see her board the train?"

Draco shook his head. "No. No, she kissed--she spoke to me just on the other side of the barrier before we left." Draco blushed slightly at his slip up. "I stayed behind to wait for Crabbe and Goyle and she went on ahead. I told her I'd see her on the train."

Ron looked angry. "Well, she's not _on_ the train."

Draco was worried and didn't respond to Ron's comment. Instead, he stepped quickly around him and made his way to the back of the car. He heard Ron calling him from behind. "Where are you going?"

When he reached the door he turned to look at Ron. "I'm going to look for her. She's got to be on the train somewhere - I _saw_ her go through the barrier."

Ron's reply was drowned out by the sound of the train as Draco opened the door and crossed over into the next car. He walked along the corridor, looking in each compartment as he went. He flattened his stomach to let the witch with the trolley go by and continued to look, but every compartment was devoid of Ginny's red head. He reached the last car, took notice of the occupants and slid the door open.

Harry, Hermione, Luna and Neville all had surprised expressions at Draco's sudden entrance. It was Hermione that spoke first, her voice full of sarcasm. "Can we help you with something, Malfoy?"

Draco was too concerned about Ginny to throw her a snide comment. He looked from both Harry to Hermione. "Where's Ginny?"

Hermione blinked and her head snapped back in surprise. He'd seldom seen a shocked Granger, but this was one fact she wasn't going to get out of a book.

Harry took over answering for Hermione as he stood to face Draco. "Why do you care where she is, Malfoy?"

Draco glanced quickly at Hermione just in time to see her eyes go wide as if it was all starting to make sense to her. He didn't want to give them a direct answer. "Look, I saw her cross through the barrier ahead of me at the station. Did you see her get on the train? She wasn't in the Prefects' car."

Hermione found her voice. "I _know_ she wasn't in the Prefects' car. Ron and I were discussing that the entire time. We didn't know if she was feeling bad or what, but I checked the girls' lavatory and she wasn't in there."

There was an uncomfortable silence before Draco turned on his heel and left their compartment. Harry's hand clamped down on his shoulder before he'd made it too far. "Answer my question, Malfoy. Why are you looking for Ginny?"

Draco jerked his shoulder out from under Harry's grasp and his face took on a deeply disgusted look. "_Don't_ touch me, Potter. It's none of your business why I'm looking for her." He straightened his robes. "I noticed that she was missing. _Weasley _obviously doesn't know where she is so I went looking for her. I _am_ a Prefect, after all."

Harry's face softened a bit, but he still looked confused and concerned. Draco left him standing in the corridor as he made his way back to the front of the car. Ron came face to face with him again. "Well?" he said to Draco.

"I don't know where she is. I've looked in every compartment. Granger said she checked the girls' lavatory and she wasn't in there, either."

Ron interrupted him. "You asked _Hermione_?"

Draco's anger was rising. "Why in bloody hell wouldn't I ask? She's one of her best friends, isn't she? I asked _all your lot_." He was referring to Ron's friends. Draco hadn't changed _that _much and wasn't about to refer to them by name.

Ron didn't seem to notice the slight insult Draco had just thrown at him. He spoke again. "You reckon she got back off the train to look for you and got stuck on the other side of the barrier?"

Draco had to admit that it seemed logical. He knew that he and Ginny were planning on breaking the news to their friends right after the short meeting in the Prefects' car. Maybe after that kiss she hadn't wanted to wait that long and was hoping for him to escort her onto the train. He nodded his head slowly at Ron. "Maybe you're right." He felt saddened by this. He'd wanted to sit with her on his last trip to Hogwarts.

"Well, I don't care how suspicious it looks to the Muggles. Just in case - I'm sending my owl back to check for her. If she's at King's Cross he'll find her. "

He watched Ron walk off toward the back of the train while he made his way in the opposite direction – back to the Prefects' car. He was still concerned. Something just didn't seem right. Ginny knew how close it was getting to 11:00 when they spoke at the station. Why would she have risked getting left behind when Draco told her he'd be right there? It just didn't make any sense.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hours later the train slowly pulled into the station at Hogsmeade. Students were talking and laughing as they set their luggage down in rows on the sidewalk. Hagrid was standing tall above the heads of the first years as he led them down to the boats. Draco saw him stop briefly to talk to Potter and noticed that his face fell. He assumed Potter had just told him about their missing Ginny. It annoyed him greatly to see Hagrid shoot a glance in his direction. _Typical. They think I had something to do with it._

Draco had cornered Ron in the train corridor just before their arrival and Ron had no news of her disappearance. Ron's owl, Pig, had come back with the same note and it was obvious that Ginny hadn't been there to retrieve it.

He had no idea what course of action to take next, but as much as he didn't want to admit it, he needed Ron's help. Ron was the only student at Hogwarts that knew their secret. Draco just couldn't break the news to the others if Ginny wasn't here with him. He needed to maintain the secrecy until she was by his side.

Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle met him near the stagecoaches. Pansy shook her head. "I don't get you, Draco. You were on your way to the loo and then we don't see you the entire trip? Where've you been?"

He'd completely forgotten about dodging the others. He thought quickly. _What could I have been doing all that time? Hum… _I, er…fell asleep in the Prefects' car." He wanted to slap himself. He knew how to lie better than that.

Crabbe laughed. "Nice way to start seventh year, Draco."

Draco was suddenly so annoyed by his two friends that he wanted to board one of the other stagecoaches. He curbed his desire and climbed up through the door behind Goyle.

The ride seemed longer than normal as he listened to the others talk about their holiday. The only one that didn't seem to be getting on his nerves was Blaise. Funny thing, really because Blaise had never been a follower. He'd always somewhat done his own thing; a trait that had irritated Draco. Yet now he could understand why. Pansy, on the other hand, kept shooting him glances the entire time. She knew him too well. Draco feared that she wasn't going to let him alone until he did some explaining.

The coaches rolled to a stop and they filed out onto the cobblestone drive. Draco took one look at his friends and found himself saying. "I…Prefect stuff…" and left as quickly as he could. Pansy caught up with him. She was obviously not going to let up.

"Draco, what's up with you today? You're acting awfully strange. Has something happened with your father?"

He took a deep breath. He honestly wanted to tell her. Pansy and Draco had grown up friends. Her family had spent time at the Manor and they had played together as small children. They'd even dated to some extent before Ginny and Blaise came into the picture. But until he had some idea of what was going on, he decided to keep things to himself. His answer was false, but it was the best he could come up with.

"No, Father's fine. I'm doing okay, just didn't sleep much last night. Sorry to ditch you guys on the train. I just felt like I needed the rest. I'll be my old self tomorrow."

She smiled and seemed satisfied. "Okay. Well…let's go help prepare the sorting and take our seats."

He nodded and tried to return the smile, desperately hoping that Ginny would be at the sorting…


	17. Inevitable Truth

**Chapter 17: - Inevitable Truth**

"Tamara Young." Professor McGonagall's voice rang out into the Great Hall. She was nearing the end of the list of first years to be sorted.

A young girl stepped up to the stool and the hat was placed on her head. Draco had been paying very little attention to the ceremony. His eyes kept landing on the spot where Ginny usually sat - her place at the Gryffindor table still vacant. He was now deeply worried that something had happened to her for had she been left behind, someone would've known by now. Her parents would've seen to it that she'd gotten to school or Dumbledore would've taken care of the situation.

Draco's attention was brought back to the podium as Professor Dumbledore tapped his goblet with a spoon. The hall grew quiet as he began to speak.

"Before I give out the start of term notices there is something that needs to be addressed." Draco's heart leapt. He assumed that one of the Trio had spoken to Dumbledore. He stared at his slightly shaking hands - this was going to make her disappearance all the more real. "It has been brought to my attention that Ginny Weasley has gone missing." Several gasps were heard among the long tables as Dumbledore continued. "She was last seen at King's Cross station just before 11:00 this morning. I am asking that any of you with information on her whereabouts PLEASE SEE ME IMMEDIATELY. We would hate to have to notify her parents of a disappearance if there is, indeed, nothing to worry about."

Draco could see in Dumbledore's eyes the fact that he was worried. He was trying not to alarm the students too much and possibly provide some hope for finding her unharmed. Draco ran it all through his head again, but he just couldn't understand it. She walked through the barrier with her trolley shortly before 11:00. This was insane. He _SAW_ her cross through it…

Draco's eyes were wide as his thoughts came to an abrupt stop. Suddenly everything came rushing back to him…the danger they could be in…the dream travel. The Dark Lord! What if…WHAT IF she didn't make it to the other side of the barrier? His mind raced backward to his first trip to Hogwarts. He hated to admit how afraid he had been to cross through the platform. His father had cursed him for a coward, yet his mother had tried to comfort him by explaining it in great detail…"it's the link between our world and the Muggle world, darling. All you need to do is run through it and the Guardian will make sure that you pass through safely. He controls the Portkey to the other side."

What if the Guardian hadn't been there? What if _someone_ didn't allow Ginny a safe passage to the other side?

Ron must've seen Draco's frightened expression…for when Draco brought his mind back to the present their eyes met. Ron narrowed his eyes questioningly and Draco looked quickly away. For once, in all their years at Hogwarts, he felt horrible about what he might have done. How was he going to find out for certain? He needed to send an owl to his mother, but he couldn't very well jump up during the feast. It would look too suspicious.

The scent of the feast wafted up from the plates as the food appeared before him. His stomach was telling him how hungry he was, but his heart was telling him how sick he would be if he attempted one bite. He sipped some pumpkin juice and wiped at the beads of sweat appearing on his forehead. He needed to get out of the Great Hall. He felt his life sinking down through the very fibers of the bench he sat on. He couldn't hear the pleasant conversations around him because the hole that Ron bore into Draco's head from across the room was growing at a steady rate. He had to look him in the eyes….had to tell Ron what could've happened to his sister. He owed him _that_ much.

He glanced up. Ron was trying to mouth the words without the others seeing him. Draco could finally make out what they were…"Where is she?"

He was saved by the sound of Dumbledore's goblet, once again. The Headmaster announced that all first years needed to follow their house Prefects to the dormitories. Everyone was rising up off the seats. Now was Draco's chance.

Draco grabbed Pansy by the shoulder. "Can you handle this? There's something I need to run and do." She took a breath and looked rather put out. "Fine. I'll cover for you." She paused. "But you'd better fill me in on what all of this is about, Draco. I mean it!"

He walked quickly toward the door to the Great Hall and stood off to the side. He needed to get Ron's attention. It didn't take long. Ron wasn't letting Draco out of his sight. He mouthed "Owlery" to Ron in hopes that he'd understand. Ron nodded and Draco left the hall.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Draco entered the Owlery moments later. The smell of owl droppings hit his nostrils as he looked around for his eagle owl. He hoped she was here. He'd never confined her to a cage, but always sent her to Hogwarts from the Manor. Draco hadn't had much use for her all summer and knew that owls became lazy when neglected. Just when he was about to give up he spotted her on the top most perch in the tower. She soared down to his arm after he called her name.

He carried her over to the window and began to write a letter to his mother on a bit of parchment. It was imperative that he be as subtle as possible in case it fell into the wrong hands. He told her his most prized possession was missing and asked if she knew where it had gone. He said that it had been with him at the train station and he must've misplaced it. But he was more concerned that someone had stolen it and needed to know if it had been returned to the Manor. That last part was a bit of a stretch, but his mother would understand what he meant.

He rolled up the parchment and attached it to the leg of his owl. Draco told her to be swift about it and tossed her out the window. He was just in time. He turned as he heard Ron's footsteps crunching the owl droppings.

"WHERE'S GINNY?" He looked very angry.

Draco wanted to make the conversation as civil as possible. As much as he hated to admit it, they were probably going to have to work together on this. "I'm not certain where she is, but--"

"NOT _CERTAIN_ WHERE SHE IS? YOU MEAN THERE ARE SEVERAL POSSIBILITIES?" Ron's voice rang throughout the Owlery. Draco was getting angrier by the second. How were they supposed to be discreet if Weasley kept yelling at the top of his lungs?

Draco started over. "Look, Weasley - I'm worried about her just as much as you are, all right? I can explain what I think happened, but you just need to hear me out and let me explain from the beginning." Ron just glared at him as Draco continued. "Earlier this summer I wanted to see Ginny. I knew I couldn't keep contact with her through owl post because we were trying to keep it a secret. To make a long story short, I found this potion in my father's library for something called dream travel. It let me visit Ginny in her dreams at night." He swallowed. Giving Ron an explanation was harder than he thought it would be. "But…what I didn't realize was that it's…it's actually a Dark Art. A Dark Art that--"

"A Dark Art? So what are you telling me, Malfoy – that my sister's been arrested and sent to Azkaban or something?" Ron took a step toward Draco with a look that said he was ready to attack. Draco raised his voice slightly and continued to explain.

"NO SHE HASN'T BEEN SENT TO _AZKABAN_…let me finish! After several weeks of using it, my mother discovered my secret and made me confess who I was seeing. Just – will you let me finish?" He held up his hand to stop Ron's continued interruptions. "She was concerned. She told me I had to stop using the dream travel because the Dark Lord could see me using it. And by saying that…I mean that he could see _who_ it was that I was meeting up with at night." He took a breath. "I needed to let Ginny know, so I Apparated to the Burrow. I had to tell her why. She got scared and said that the Dark Lord was going to punish me and that she didn't want to be seen with me anymore because of it."

Ron's fingers were clenched into a fist. "If you'd just left her alone in the first place, none of this would be happening."

Draco knew that Ron was right, but he continued with his explanation. "She said that she'd rather me stay alive than for us to risk being seen and have something happen to one of us. But we couldn't do it. We couldn't stay away from each other… We saw each other in Diagon Alley and confessed that – that we loved each other too much to let it die. Things had come too far." Draco suddenly felt very embarrassed by this conversation. His cheeks flushed red, but he knew that he had to continue. "We promised each other that as soon as we made it to the train we'd come forward with it. We wouldn't hide it from our friends and family anymore. We just wanted to be together. Nothing had happened so far, so both of us – as well as my mother – assumed that he hadn't seen us." Draco's gaze went directly to his feet. He had never been more ashamed.

There was a long pause. Draco could hear only his rapid breathing and the occasional screech of the owls overhead until Ron spoke.

"So what are you saying, Malfoy? Are you saying that You-Know-Who _might have my SISTER?"_ Ron's face was completely white with a look of terror and Draco couldn't look him in the eyes when he answered.

"Yes. I'm saying it's the most logical explanation, but I don't_ know_ for sure. I just sent an owl to my mother to see if she can find out anything for me. I don't want to jump to conclusions, but…" He let the air out of his lungs and raised his gaze to meet Ron's.

Ron took all of one second to process the information and instantly gripped Draco's throat. "You've killed my sister, you bastard!"

Ron's fingers were tight against Draco's vocal cords and he couldn't breathe or speak. Draco didn't move. He knew that Weasley wasn't going to kill him…yet he could understand the anger that he felt.

When Ron finally loosened his grasp, Draco leaned over; choking against the stone windowsill where his owl had left moments before. It was some time before either of them spoke.

Draco opened his mouth to speak, but Ron managed to get there first. "Malfoy - let's just say that you're right. That he _does_ have Ginny…." Draco could tell that Ron was struggling and took over from here.

"She isn't dead. I know that he won't kill her…at least, not until he uses her to get what he wants. If he has her…he's taken her to punish me – or my family. I'm a traitor in his eyes. There's still time to do something…" his voice trailed off. If he only knew whether or not The Dark Lord _did_ have Ginny.

Ron shot Draco one last look of contempt and abruptly turned to leave. Draco grabbed the back of Ron's robe - utterly confused. "Where in bloody hell are you going, Weasley?"

"I'm going to tell Harry and Hermione. And then I'm going to Dumbledore's office. The longer we wait, the worse it's going to be for Ginny."

Draco knew he couldn't argue, but he stopped him just the same. "You can't tell Potter or Granger, yet. They won't understand."

"Won't understand?" Ron spat the words out as though there was a bad taste in his mouth. "What they won't understand is if I keep the reason behind her disappearance a secret. They're her _friends_, Malfoy; something that you will obviously never grasp."

Draco stopped Ron again. "Who's going to believe that Ginny and I were seeing each other? She needs to be here before anyone knows. They'll never believe that a Slytherin and a Gryffindor were seeing each other. Weasley, _NO ONE _will take us seriously."

Just at that precise moment a tawny owl flew in through the window and landed on Draco's shoulder. He recognized his mother's owl right away and grabbed the letter from its leg. She must've sent her owl long before he sent his. He feared the contents, but hurriedly ripped it open. Ron stood near his shoulder waiting for Draco to speak as his mother's handwriting pleaded with him from the parchment.

"_You MUST return to the Manor at once. He's taken the thing that you love most. Go to Professor Snape's office and you'll be allowed to use his floo. Do this quickly…there is no time to waste."_

Ron snatched the letter out of Draco's hand and ran his eyes across the page. "So it's true, then? He has her? What in…how are we going to…?" Draco saw the same wave of terror flash in Ron's eyes again - much as it was doing to him. Denial was no longer an option. And the truth was…he had no idea how they were going to rescue her.


	18. Back to the Manor

**Chapter 18: - Back to the Manor**

Ginny opened her eyes as a small beam of light caressed her face. After blinking several times, she squinted hard to see where it was coming from. A tiny window near the top of the room welcomed the radiance of the afternoon sun. She gently smiled and reached up to touch the warmth that it left on her cheek, yet drew her hand back in shock at the stickiness she felt. Ginny suddenly became more alert. As she tried to lift her head she took note of a thin, shabby blanket caught on her other cheek. She gave a feeble tug to release it and gasped. It was covered in blood. How long had she been bleeding?

Her body lay crumpled on a hard mattress that could've easily been the stone floor. She struggled to sit up, using her hand against the wall for support, but her limbs burned as though they'd been on fire and she could hardly move. It rapidly occurred to Ginny that she had no idea where she was.

Her eyes traced the perimeter of the room. It was small and round and held nothing but the tiny window, the mattress and a large steel door that stared her in the face. It was mocking the fact that it held her within. She shook the image from her head, dismissing the idea that any of it was real.

But she couldn't shake the cold or the hurt inside her chest. Her thoughts were swift as she began to retrace them…

_There was Harry…and then Neville's toad. Draco stood patiently behind him. I saw Neville go through the barrier…_

Her head felt near explosion as she struggled to remember what happened next.

_Draco stood in front of me, anxious to get on the train to tell our friends. _

_He smiled…_

_I kissed him. Then I ran for the train…_

That was it. She remembered leaving Draco to head for the train while he waited for his friends. As hard as she tried to turn back the pages in her mind she never recalled seeing the Hogwarts Express. She'd hit the barrier at full speed, but something had grasped her waist before she could reach the other side. It felt as though she'd been jerked off a ledge and had plunged into someplace deep.

Red, snakelike eyes began to enter her last memory. Ginny took a slow, fearful breath. _Oh Draco…he knows!_

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

The corridors were quieting down as Draco and Ron approached the Entrance Hall. Draco was of two minds about Ron following him to Professor Snape's office, but he couldn't get rid of him. Yet why should he? Ron had every right to be concerned. After all, his _sister_ was missing. Draco only wished that he had more answers. Reality hadn't begun to sink in. He was desperately hoping his return to school had been a nightmare and that he'd wake up any moment.

After crossing the Entrance Hall they entered a side door that led down to the dungeons. Several Slytherins attempted conversation with Draco, but abruptly stopped talking upon seeing Ron in his wake. Likely, they were surprised and annoyed at the Griffindor's presence.

Professor Snape's classroom rested at the end of a dank hallway. Once inside, they walked up the aisle passing the row of laboratory style tables and knocked softly on the door to the Professor's office. Snape's low voice was heard through the door. "Come in, Mr. Malfoy." Draco looked at Ron who carelessly shrugged his shoulders. His mother must've sent an owl to Snape, as well. How else would he know that Draco needed to see him?

Draco turned the knob and Ron followed him into the room. Snape was standing near the fireplace with a small clay basin of floo powder in his hands. He looked rather astounded to see Ron standing with Draco.

"Mr. Weasley, what are you doing here?" was all that the confused Potions Master could utter.

Ron spoke up before Draco had a chance. "I'm going with him. She's _my sister_ and I want to know what's going on."

Snape looked at Draco questioningly.

Draco nodded his head to agree. "Ron is aware of…the situation that Ginny is in. No one else, though. Professor if it's alright with you, I'd like to keep this quiet for now."

Snape nodded but continued. "You must know, Mr. Malfoy, that the Headmaster is also aware of the situation. He will want to see you upon your return to school. You must make your trip to the Manor brief. Your mother needs to explain some things to you, but you _must not linger._ Do you understand me?"

Draco, again, nodded his head to agree. He grabbed a handful of floo powder and turned to Ron, "We're going to Malfoy Manor."

Ron followed in Draco's footsteps and filled his hand with the powder, as well. He waited for Draco to take his leave first.

Snape held out his hand to stop Draco. "I will be waiting for you here. Remember to be quick, Mr. Malfoy. The Dark Lord could arrive at the Manor at any time."

Draco's blood began to boil at the mention of the Dark Lord. It no longer gave him a triumphant, powering feeling inside. It made him sick. Sick to know that he was once going to be a part of something that destroyed other wizards. He knew that he would never welcome Muggles or Mudbloods with open arms the way that Ginny did – he wasn't raised that way. But Voldemort was destroying lives…taking people away from the people that loved them. For the first time in his life, Draco truly knew what this meant and he refused to refer to him as the Dark Lord. He was nothing but a murderer in his eyes now.

He took a breath. "Malfoy Manor!" The floo powder dropped to the floor of the fireplace and the scenery swirled about him in a flash. He stepped swiftly out of the fire to stare his mother in the eyes.

"DRACO!" She ran to him and threw her arms about his neck, her sobs muffled into his shoulder as she clutched him tight. He let his mother's episode continue for a moment, owing to the fact that she was frightened and concerned. When he heard Ron's arrival, his mother loosened her grip on him and she stared at their visitor.

"Mother," Draco began, "this is Ginny's brother, Ron Weasley. Ron, this is my mother, Narcissa."

Several awkward seconds passed, as no one really knew what to say. It was Ron who spoke first. "Hello, Mrs. Mal…Malfoy." Draco could sense the bitter frustration in his voice. He was certain that Ron had never dreamt of having to stand here in Draco's house being kind to his mother.

Narcissa smiled to the best of her ability and held out a hand. Draco was relieved to see Ron taking it as she continued. "Please call me Narcissa, Ron. Formalities aren't necessary. I know you are here out of concern for your sister."

Draco ignored Ron's shocked expression as he put his hand on his mother's shoulder. "What's happened to her? You have to tell us what you know so that we can return to school. Professor Dumbledore wants to see us and we were told to hurry."

His mother motioned for them to follow her and he knew at once where they were going. His father had a secret room in the back of the library that was untraceable to all who didn't know its whereabouts. He was certain that even Voldemort didn't know of its existence.

Draco felt a cold draft hit him in the face upon entering the library. It was no longer warm and inviting with the many books and leather chairs, but dark and evil. The picture of Salazar Slytherin gazed down at Draco with more hatred than he had ever seen. _Of course! He must know that I'm a traitor now._

His mother stood in front of the fireplace and touched the left eye of a dark green serpent that sat on the mantel. "_Alohamora_," she whispered. The fireplace, as if on hinges, swung inward just enough for them to file, one at a time, through the dark crevice in the wall. The silence on the other side of the wall was unnerving. It felt as though the room were full of invisible people holding their breaths. Once inside his mother whispered "_Lumos_" and their concerned faces were nothing but shadows dancing in the light of her wand.

As his mother continued to whisper into the eerie silence, the hair on the back of Draco's neck began to stand up. "I will explain what I can as quickly as possible and then you and Ron are to take the floo in your father's library back to Professor Snape's. I delivered the owls to Snape and Dumbledore as soon as I got word, but from now on owl post will not be safe. You _must not_ send anything here. If I need to speak with you I will send Blinka. If you need to get word to me, go to Professor Snape's office and he will see to it."

Draco and Ron exchanged a quick glance as Narcissa continued. "Your father sent word to me just as you were arriving at Hogwarts. The Dark Lord has questioned him about your relationship with Ginny…of course - he had no idea so that is the only thing that has saved us thus far. The less your father knows at this point, the better. The Dark Lord will surely keep trying to penetrate his mind so this must be kept between us and Professors Snape and Dumble—

"Wait." Ron and Narcissa both looked up in surprise as Draco's interruption echoed throughout the tiny room. "How are you keeping in contact with Father?"

His mother hesitated momentarily, but reluctantly pulled a small purple flask out of her robe. Draco immediately recognized its identity for this was what had gotten them into this mess in the first place. Ron stared at the bottle questioningly and Draco directed his words at him. "This is…this is how I met Ginny in her dreams at night." Ron's hateful stare went from the bottle to Draco's face, but he said nothing.

Narcissa began to explain to them both. "Lucius and I worked out a little scheme. We are both aware that the Dark Lord watches the dream network from time to time and we needed to be discreet. We meet up on certain occasions at night to discuss simple things - things that the Dark Lord would find unimportant or routine. But a few times a week we've been speaking to each other at times that he wouldn't suspect the network to be in use."

Draco and Ron wore the same puzzled expression. Narcissa tried to put her explanation into better words. "Think of the days that you've been looking for me at the Manor and I've been in my room, Draco. I've been in there sleeping…visiting with your father. The Dark Lord would never suspect Lucius to be speaking with me through the dream network in broad daylight. By doing so, we can discuss more private matters."

"What kind of private matters?" Draco knew once the words left his lips that his mother wasn't going to tell him, but he couldn't help inquire about it anyway.

"They are just that, Draco – _private._ But on the day you left for Hogwarts your father and I had a scheduled…_discussion_ and he told me what had happened."

"Was he angry?" Sweat began to bead up on Draco's forehead once again.

His mother hesitated for the second time. "He wasn't pleased. He feels like you've been keeping things from him and had some sort of a motive for dating her—"

"Yeah, that's what _I_ said to Ginny." It was Ron's turn to interrupt and Draco was surprised at his outspokenness, yet appalled at his reaction.

Draco was disgusted. "See. This is _exactly_ why we can't tell anyone at school. They'll never accept that what we had was real…what we HAVE is real." Draco couldn't believe he'd just said that. He'd just discovered the news of Ginny's disappearance and he was already writing her off as though there was no hope. His body suddenly fought back the urge to be sick. Standing here at the Manor, hearing the words come out of his mother's mouth made reality sink in. Draco felt the walls closing in on him and the small room became unbearable. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and stumbled around Ron toward the entrance so that he could breathe.

His mother must have sensed his emotional difficulties for she reached out to stop him. "Draco, take a deep breath. She is going to be alright. We _will _save her…but I need your bravery right now, my son." Narcissa looked briefly at Ron, as though she were contemplating whether or not to continue when a sudden "pop" sounded next to them.

"Mistress!" Blinka's breathless voice was urgent. "Mistress Malfoy…he is here! Quickly!" Blinka began to push the back of Draco's robes toward the entrance of the tiny room. "Young Master, sir - you and your friend must go now! Must go back to the school!"

"Hurry, boys!" Narcissa ushered them through the small crevice one at a time and led them to the fireplace just below Salazar Slytherin's picture.

"But Mother," Draco gave his protest. "What about Ginny? How are we going to save her? You haven't told us half of what we need to know! I need to know where The Dark Lord is keeping her!"

"There's no time, Draco. You MUST get out of the Manor…back to Hogwarts where you're safe."

"But—"

"DRACO, LISTEN TO ME! He cannot find you here, do you understand? You must go." Narcissa took up the floo powder and offered it to Ron. Ron took his leave quickly, obviously understanding the danger of the situation. The ashes barely hit the floor of the stone fireplace before Narcissa was shoving Draco into it. "Go, now…I will be in touch and everything will be fine."

"Mother, come with us! I can't leave you here—"

"_Trust_ me, Draco. I will be fine and you will hear from me soon. It will be worse for all of us if I am not here. Go to Professsor Snape's and he will take you straight to Dumbledore. Now hurry…GO!" She held the floo powder out to him and he took a handful but stopped.

"Master, please…he is coming!" Blinka's pleas were almost as strong as his mother's.

Draco reluctantly dropped the floo powder to the floor of the fireplace and took one last look at his mother's face before he disappeared within the flames…

**Authors Notes: **A big thank you to all of the wonderful reviews and/or e-mails I've been getting from people. It means a lot. And just for your ease of mind, I'm in the middle of writing chapter 26 right now…so the story certainly won't be abandoned. In addition, I'm also turning it into a trilogy. Once I'm almost done posting _Don't Wake Me From this Dream_ look for the story _Charmed_ which will be the prequel and show how Draco and Ginny's relationship came to be. The third installment _might _be posted simultaneously but I have yet to name it. (However, I have oodles of ideas for it and can't wait to start writing). Hope everyone is enjoying!


	19. The Dark Lord's Visit

**Chapter 19: - The Dark Lord's Visit**

No more had the flames dissipated from the fireplace than Narcissa heard a door opening behind her. Blinka's small "pop" told Narcissa that she'd taken her leave just as a figure emerged from the darkness of the hallway. Her stomach gave a lurch as a feeling of foreboding swept over her.

"My my, Narcissa…you look as though you've seen a ghost. Anything I can do, dear?" As Lord Voldemort entered the library, she could see the evil lying just beneath the surface of his smile.

"No, my Lord. You just…startled me. I was settling a few of Lucius' affairs and didn't expect anyone."

"No?" A slight glare began to form upon his face. "Why surely you expected to see _me_, dear."

She gave him a questioning look…fully aware of what he was implying, yet very determined to deny it.

"Now, you know quite well that I have your son's little Gryffindor toy locked up in my tower."

Narcissa's mouth went completely dry, but she didn't show the slightest sense of fear. "I'm sure I've not the faintest idea what you're talking about, my Lord." She turned to face the shelves of books and busied herself with them. "Gryffindor toy? You sound as though you've captured Harry Potter."

"Come now, Narcissa. I know you follow Draco's every move. He couldn't have managed the potion alone. Surely you must know of his new interest." He stepped dangerously close to her and she could feel his breath on her neck. "A new interest, I might add, that may very well be the end of him."

Narcissa couldn't handle a direct threat to her son's life and she spun on her heel to stare Voldemort in the eyes. "He _doesn't_ care for her, my Lord. You are much mistaken." Her keen mind began to dream up false events in her head for she knew at once that he would be entering her thoughts. "Draco has been eager to step into his position as a Death Eater for many years now. You _know_ this, my Lord. He was seeing the girl as a favor to me."

Voldemort's eyebrows rose slowly on his head. His boney, white hand motioned for Narcissa to continue.

"As you well know, her family is part of the Order. Draco knows about the plot to go after the members of the Order at end of term and with all due respect, my Lord, none of the Death Eaters knows where to find them. It was my intention to have Draco become close to the girl so that she might give him something – _anything_ - to go on. The sooner they are destroyed the sooner Lucius can return to the Manor." Narcissa was confident in her words, yet she doubted whether or not Voldemort believed them. She kept her breath steady as he studied her face…entered her mind.

"I see." He looked up at the picture of Salazar Slytherin on the wall as though he were admiring the source of his creation. "Narcissa, that may have been your intention - a good one, at that, but Draco has fallen in love with the girl. This love for her will turn him. He is already a traitor in my eyes and he cannot be trusted."

"Draco IS NOT a traitor, my Lord. He is a seventeen year old boy who is acting on lust and nothing else." Narcissa knew that she needed to be dangerously careful of what she said to Voldemort for if he truly thought Draco a traitor the punishment would be severe.

"I know how much you love your son, Narcissa. We cannot help who we love…wouldn't you agree?" His forced smile spread upon his lips once more as he moved near her chest. He slowly brought his hand up to her face, caressing her bottom lip with his thumb. Narcissa carefully held her breath as he continued to speak. "However, as much as I hate traitors - it isn't in my best interest to kill Draco. I refuse to let seventeen years of my influence go to waste. No…no, I'm not going to take him from you." She dared not take a sigh of relief yet. He was baiting her. She knew that it wouldn't be this easy.

A chill ran up her spine as he walked past her to the mantel and reached out to touch the dark green serpent…the gateway to the secret room. Sweat began to bead up on her forehead as he continued to speak. "Few wizards other than I know what a powerful witch you are, Narcissa. It saddens me that you have never stood by my side using that talent to assist our cause." She kept her face as placid as she could even though she was afraid of where this conversation might be going. "Lucius has always been one of my strongest supporters, yet he lacks your grace, your intelligence…and of course, your power. But now that Draco has grown, I believe it's time that you joined us."

His hand slid from the serpent and he turned to face her just as the color drained from her face once again. She knew this day would come and there would be nothing she could do to stop it. He wanted her with him. Not just for her power, but for other reasons, as well. Narcissa was very much aware of the way Voldemort had looked at her seventeen years, prior. Even while she carried Draco within her womb, he had lusted for her in a way that sickened her.

Her gaze fell to the floor of the library as she hurriedly searched for the right words to respond with. "It's flattering that you feel that way, my Lord. I will most certainly need to consider your offer."

Voldemort smiled his evil smile and stepped toward her again. His words were slow and very meaningful. "Do consider it carefully, my dear." And, with that, he began to walk toward the door.

Narcissa was confused as he took his leave and abruptly spoke out. "But my Lord…the girl. Will you not let her go?"

As he spun to face her his red eyes narrowed. "Awfully concerned about the girl, aren't we?"

"No, my Lord. Only that they will be looking for her. I'm concerned that the Order will find Lucius." It wasn't a complete lie. She knew that with Ginny missing and her owl to Dumbledore…the members of the Order would be frantically trying to find The Dark Lord's place of hiding.

"The girl will remain with me. A little torment might be good for her soul. Besides… once I'm finished with Draco he will want to kill her himself."

And with that…he was gone.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ginny tried hard to keep herself awake as fear bubbled up inside her at the thought of dropping into a deep sleep again. She wanted to have her wits about her in case anyone came into the room that held her captive. But she was fighting against exhaustion such as she'd never felt before. The burning sensation in her limbs seemed to lessen whenever she dozed. Perhaps the feeling would go away entirely if she let herself sleep.

"No! I won't sleep." Ginny said softly. She was almost grateful for being chilled. She knew if she were warm and comfortable that she would drift off – no matter how hard her will fought it.

It was nighttime, now. The bright light that shone through the tiny window earlier was gone, yet a soft flame flickered through the grate in the heavy door. She stood up carefully, using the walls for support once again, and made her way across the room. Ginny's fingers came into contact with the cold steel and her eyes found the grate. She peered out into the hallway at an iron wall sconce. It held a burning candle that gave her the only comfort she knew at the moment. She'd give anything to know where she was. The tapestries on the wall outside the door made it feel like a relatively inviting place - but this room…this room just didn't fit. The small space that she occupied was like a medieval tower room, yet the hallway resembled that of an old noble residence.

Ginny's thoughts were interrupted as she heard a door closing and footsteps approaching. Out of habit she reached for her wand, only to realize that it wasn't in her pocket. She tried to swallow as her heart rate increased and her hands broke into a sweat. She'd never felt so vulnerable in her life.

A shadow passed by the grate in the door and then it completely covered the light. Ginny half expected the door to open, but it did not. A snakelike face appeared within the steel and her first instinct was to scream. Fear, however, had stolen her voice and she was unable to utter a sound. She stepped back, stumbling a little, as Voldemort himself materialized through the door to stand in front of her.

"Well, well…you're awake." His voice was anything but kind, yet his face seemed quite pleased. No doubt he was enjoying every minute of this.

Ginny's fear began to dissolve as hatred took over her soul. She wanted nothing more than to scratch out his eyes. She could see Tom Riddle underneath Voldemort's present image and silently cursed the fact that she'd allowed him to use her as he had during her first year at Hogwarts.

"Oh, so you recognize me then?" He laughed lightly.

Ginny was confused - and then it hit her. She had no idea how to prevent Voldemort from getting into her head, but instinct told her to avoid his gaze. She rapidly tore her eyes away from him.

"It's alright, dear." She took note of the sarcasm in his voice. "I've seen all that I need to see in your dreams."

Draco's face suddenly swam into Ginny's mind and for the first time she was thankful - thankful that Voldemort had taken her, instead. At least…she certainly hoped that Draco was safe at Hogwarts.

Voldemort continued to speak. "You see, young Mr. Malfoy has betrayed me and punishment was, of course, inevitable. So I said to myself 'What better way to punish your future servant than to take the thing he loves most?' and _that_, my dear, would be you."

Her heart sank. She felt the walls closing in on her and she couldn't speak. This was exactly the thing that Draco had wanted to avoid early on in their relationship and she refused to let go. It was true - she was glad that Voldemort had taken her and spared Draco's life, but she knew it wouldn't be that easy. Taking Ginny was only the first step. _Something_ would be in store for Draco.

"Besides," he continued. "You've been of service to me before. Perhaps you can grace me with that privilege again."

Voldemort's false smile tormented Ginny and her temper began to flare. "And what is it you plan to do with me, _Tom_? Has the world gotten so big for you in your absence that you need a sixteen year old girl to do your dirty work?" She knew at once that she'd gone too far.

His eyes flashed red as he stepped toward her. Ginny was so frightened that she didn't hear one word that passed from his lips, yet the anger behind his voice was deafening. Voldemort's fingers were bent in her direction and she felt the punishment from them immediately.

"_Crucio!"_

Everything she'd suffered since she'd arrived came flooding back into her memory. The pain she'd felt earlier was bliss compared to the agony he was putting her through at this very moment. She could still make out his outline and the small flame of light from behind him, but her eyelids began to flicker and darkness fell over her once more.

Ginny couldn't feel her body. She couldn't open her eyes. Her mind was telling her that she was alright, but the darkness was a wave washing over her that she couldn't break through. The same horrendous voice spoke again.

"_Ennervate!"_

Her eyes inadvertently opened to stare Voldemort in the face, once again. His voice had returned to its slow and icy tone.

"I haven't finished with you, girl. Don't be mistaken and think it's going to be as easy as that. You have taken something that has been promised to me for seventeen years and I refuse to let it go, lightly."

Voldemort rose and crossed the tiny room, stopping just short of the steel door. His robes made the only sound as he turned and peered down at her. "Welcome to your new home, Ginny dear. Your length of stay will depend on how long it takes Draco to come to his senses. After that…I will make sure he deals with you, himself."

His departure was as swift as his entrance and Ginny was alone, yet again. The tears began to fall as she wondered what Voldemort had in store for them…

**Author's Notes: **This chapter introduces a few new ideas so I hope everyone is enjoying the plot so far. Thank you TONS to all of you wonderful reviewers out there for leaving comments here, in my LJ or sending me e-mails. It gives me warm fuzzies. And another big thanks for Shelly and Judy for doing awesome betawork. You guys rock!


	20. The Headmaster's Office

**Chapter 20: - The Headmaster's Office**

Ron's and Snape's faces swam into view just as the flames disappeared. As he stepped out of the fire place, Snape addressed him. "Mr. Weasley said that the Dark Lord made a visit to your mother. Is this true?"

Draco pressed his fingers to his temples, unable to answer. He was so frustrated and worried that he couldn't think straight. Ginny had been kidnapped by Voldemort and now his mother was alone at the Manor with him – it was all too much for him to handle.

"Mr. Malfoy…is he there with your mother?" Professor Snape's patience wore thin. Draco looked at him in surprise, wondering why he was being so insistent.

"Yes. That's why we had to leave. Mother's house elf came to get us before it was too late." Draco continued to stare at Snape with curiosity. "But she didn't get to tell us half of what we need to know. I have to go back!"

Snape inhaled slowly, as if trying to find the energy to deal with Draco's persistence. "Mr. Malfoy, you cannot go back. It's much too dangerous and your mother can take care of herself. Come – we need to visit the headmaster's office."

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?" Draco yelled at Snape with all of his might. "How can you say that my mother can take care of herself? She's there alone with HIM - and nothing but a few house elves for support!"

Snape stepped forward and put his hand on Draco's shoulder, a gesture that neither he nor Ron had ever witnessed from the Potions Master. "Draco, he will not hurt her. I know you are worried about your mother…but I can promise you that no harm will come to her."

Draco wasn't certain why those words caused a chill to run up his spine, but he shivered involuntarily. The manner in which Professor Snape said these words suddenly frightened Draco. He opened his mouth to respond but Snape nudged him forward a bit and motioned for Ron to lead them. Draco was reluctant, but followed Ron out the door.

Perhaps Dumbledore would have a plan…

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Draco had only seen the headmaster's office once; during Professor Umbridge's reign at Hogwarts. Many gadgets and books adorned the shelves and gave it a rather philosophical look. He glanced up into the faces of men who were former headmasters. All seemed to be sleeping at the moment. Draco wondered if he would ever know what it would be like to sleep peacefully again. He looked over at the headmaster's desk and observed that Dumbledore was staring at him. His eyes seemed to be smiling at Draco. He could hardly believe he was admitting it to himself, but within these walls Draco felt rather comforted by Dumbledore's presence.

"Ah, yes." Dumbledore rose from his chair and motioned for Ron and Draco to sit. "I've been expecting you, both. And Severus." Dumbledore gave a brief nod in Snape's direction.

"Headmaster." Snape returned the nod and stood to the side of Dumbledore's desk as Ron and Draco took their seats. No one really knew what to expect of this meeting, but Draco's stomach began to churn. This seemed their only hope.

Dumbledore returned to his chair and gave his attention to Draco first. "You've seen your mother, I presume?"

"Yes, sir. I've just returned from the Manor. He…well, _he_ arrived, so I had to cut the visit short."

Dumbledore nodded again, slowly - as if deep in thought. "I suspected that he might be paying her a visit soon. Your mother's owl arrived just after I dismissed the students from the feast. It seems as though--"

"Sir – I don't mean to interrupt, but how are we going to get her back? My mother didn't even have time to tell me where the Dark…where Voldemort is even hiding." Dumbledore noticed how Draco was no longer addressing Voldemort as the Dark Lord. Though the situation was grave, his pride swelled a bit and a tiny smile was almost evident behind the beard that masked his face. Perhaps Narcissa had been right when she suggested how dearly Draco loved Ginny.

Dumbledore held up his hand. "Mr. Malfoy – before you continue you need to be aware of something."

Draco sat back in his chair a little and waited for the headmaster to speak.

"First of all, as I am your headmaster, I cannot allow you and Mr. Weasley or any _other _student, for that matter, to go after Miss Weasley." Draco began to protest as Dumbledore held up his hand again. "Second - we aren't completely certain as to where Voldemort's place of hiding is."

Draco's heart fell. This was useless. How could he have felt so comforted just moments before?

"I have an immediate plan of action, however, that I believe will expose him to us."

It was Ron's turn to speak up. "Professor, can we do _anything_ at all? The longer we wait… Sir, he's torturing her. I just know he is. She's my _SISTER_ and I refuse to just sit here at Hogwarts waiting for members of…waiting for people to find her."

Draco knew what Ron had been close to saying. He assumed that Draco had no idea the Order existed. It was ridiculous to keep playing these games. If they could all just be honest with each other this disaster would be resolved a lot more quickly. He _knew_ his mother would have some idea of where the Death Eaters were hiding. His thoughts ran wild as he worked to figure out a way of contacting her.

"Both of you must trust me for now. I know that is not an easy thing to hear, but I assure you that _all_ of us will be doing what we can to help Miss Weasley and she will be returned to Hogwarts as soon as possible."

Dumbledore's face became compassionate and reassuring, but Draco no longer felt comforted by him. It seemed as though all of their hands were coming up empty and he must figure out a way of helping Ginny, himself.

Ron glanced at Draco and then stared at his feet. Draco was sure that he was thinking the same thoughts. And it was becoming evident that he and Ron couldn't do this alone.

Dumbledore interrupted Draco's thoughts as he rose from his chair and spoke. "Now then, it is time for you to return to your dormitories. There is no doubt that it will be a difficult night for both of you, but if we're going to get her back safely I must take care of a few things. Try and get some sleep and we will see what tomorrow brings."

The boys stood and exchanged glances with Professor Snape who wore an unreadable expression. They couldn't believe their important meeting with Dumbledore was ending like this. He was supposed to have answers. Answers that they needed to bring Ginny back safely.

Draco caught a glimpse of the portrait of Phineus Nigellus just as he was approaching the door. The old headmaster wasn't pretending to sleep. On the contrary, he looked somewhat concerned. Draco dismissed the fact and left the office without a backward glance.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ron and Draco stepped off of the spiral staircase that led to Dumbledore's office and swiftly walked down the corridor. Both of them were seething with the lack of support from the headmaster, yet neither of them had any idea of what to do next.

"You know that we can't just sit by and wait for them to figure something out." It wasn't so much a question from Ron, but rather a statement that he knew Draco would agree with.

"You're damn right we aren't going to just sit around and wait. By the time Dumbledore makes contact with the Order and they start looking for Voldemort it'll take half the year to find him." Draco was annoyed at Ron's surprised expression. "Look, I know about the Order, alright? So stop thinking you have to be all secretive about it. Besides, if we're going to get her back we need to at least be honest and civil with each other about all of this rubbish. And I'll start by saying that I _know_ my mother has some idea of where the Death Eaters are. Our first step is to figure out a way to get to her so that she can tell us."

Ron looked utterly flabbergasted. Draco was sure that Ron had never in a million years expected to make an alliance with him. But desperate times called for desperate measures and they needed to work together on this. Both of them wanted Ginny home safely - and as soon as possible.

Ron stopped walking and stood to face Draco. "What about the floo? Can you use it again to get to the Manor?"

Draco shook his head. "I'm sure Mother shut it down the first chance she got. She won't want me showing up there and risking my safety. Besides – even if she hasn't - Professor Snape will be expecting that. He'll be watching it like a hawk."

"Hum…" Ron looked as though he was mulling something over in his head. "You can Apparate to the Manor, right?"

Draco rolled his eyes. Was this the best Ron could come up with? "Weasley, you thick headed…of _COURSE_ I can't Apparate to the Manor from here—"

"I didn't say _FROM HERE_, Malfoy. Just - can you Apparate to the Manor if you aren't at Hogwarts?"

Draco was slightly confused, but it was obvious that Weasley had a plan. "Well, yeah. Of course I can Apparate to the Manor."

"Right, then. Let's go." Ron took off in a brisk walk with Draco hot on his heels.

"Weasley, _bloody hell_…would you just tell me what it is you're thinking?"

Ron looked over his shoulder at Draco. "I will. But we need to find Harry, first."

Draco stopped dead in his tracks. "NO!"

Ron spun around to look at him. Draco stood with his arms across his chest as though he weren't going to move another step. Ron's patience had all but completely dissolved. "This isn't a game anymore, Malfoy. You're the one who wants honesty and civility here. I have an idea that _requires_ Harry's help – so if you have a better plan, go ahead and let me know. Otherwise, put your childish jealousy to rest for awhile so that we can save my sister."

Draco's face was red with anger. "I'm not _jealous_ of Potter! How dare you start accusing me of something when you have _no idea!"_

Ron spat out his words with as much anger as Draco had shown to him. "Look, all I'm saying is that you've acted like a prat since the moment we--"

"What's going on?" Ron and Draco both looked up as Harry and Hermione approached them from the staircases. Neither one of them knew what to say.

Harry asked again, "Where in blazes have you two been?"

Ron searched Draco's face, still glaring at him all the while, for any sign of whether he would be the one to tell Harry what was going on. When Draco said nothing, Ron knew it was time to spill it – but he was just afraid of being overheard.

"Look," Ron paused for a moment mulling it all over until he had an idea. "There's something that Malfoy and I need to tell you. Follow me."

As Ron began to climb the stairs, Hermione spoke up. "Ron? Where are we going?"

He turned around to face all three of them. "To the Room of Requirement."

**Author's Note:** _Thank you guys for the awesome reviews and/or e-mail. Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up - life has been hectic so the writing is slowing down. I'll try to keep up with it from here on out. hugs to Shelly and Judy for doing the betawork. ;)_


	21. Out of the Closet

**Chapter 21 – Out of the Closet**

Draco had never seen the inside of the so-called "Room of Requirement" before. However, once he reached the seventh floor he recognized a familiar dragon-shaped vase. It was the same vase he'd hidden behind when the High Inquisitor herself had sent her brown-nosing Slytherins in search of Potter's secret organization. It was Draco who cast the perfect Trip Jinx that landed Potter right in the middle of the corridor. He had fond memories of how proud his father had been at hearing such news.

His mind came racing back as he heard the sound of trolls grunting to the tune of _Swan Lake_. Barnabas the Balmy was still unsuccessfully trying to teach them how to perform the ballet. Draco stood transfixed in front of the tapestry, staring at the appalling scene as Ron walked back and forth behind him once, twice and then a third time apparently looking for something. When he turned around, Ron was grasping a doorknob that hadn't been there moments before.

"What the--?" Draco was royally confused, but the others behaved as though this was nothing new. He bit his tongue and followed the Trio inside.

The room was completely vacant save for four wing-backed chairs and a small coffee table full of food. Draco's stomach growled as he stared at the sandwiches, biscuits and bottles of butterbeer. He'd had precious little to eat all day and his body was beginning to let him know.

"Well, everybody sit." Ron motioned to the four chairs as Harry and Hermione took their seats. Draco scoffed at this. As if he was going to take orders from a Weasley! Er, _this_ Weasley, that is.

Ron gave a loud sigh. "Malfoy…just sit down so we can get this over with. I have an idea, all right?"

Draco struggled with himself, then shoved his animosity out of the way and did as Ron demanded. His only concern right now was getting Ginny back safely. Harry picked up a biscuit and Draco followed suit and reached for a butterbeer. He figured that he might as well get as comfortable as he could because it was going to be one hell of a conversation.

Hermione was the first to speak. "This has something to do with Ginny, doesn't it?" She was looking right at Draco, which almost caused him to choke on his butterbeer. He hadn't planned on being the one to start the discussion.

As Draco opened his mouth to speak, Ron spoke up. "It has _everything_ to do with Ginny. Draco knows what's happened to her."

Before Ron was able to utter another word Harry whipped his head in Draco's direction, but Draco spoke first. "Save it, Potter! I know exactly what you're thinking and this time you're _wrong._"

"Look," Ron was making an effort to stop the argument before it started. "Ginny's been keeping a secret for quite some time. I discovered it shortly after you came to the Burrow, Hermione, but she made me promise not to tell anyone. Anyway…" Ron stopped talking to look at each of them, obviously struggling for the right words. Hermione's expression was one of satisfaction - as though she'd already figured out the piece of the puzzle, but Harry's expression was still unreadable. Draco smirked. He couldn't take it anymore.

"Surprise! Ginny and I have been seeing each other for the past six months."

The silence that followed was unnerving. Hermione took a slow breath; her suspicions confirmed. Ron looked slightly taken aback that Draco had ruined his attempt to soften the blow of the news to the others. But Harry…Harry's expression mirrored Ron's in the Owlery just hours earlier. He looked as though he could easily strangle Draco.

There seemed a full minute of silence before Draco decided to break it. "What's the matter, Potter? Cat got your tongue?"

Harry stood up, ready to make a move toward Draco, but stopped when Ron's hand clutched the sleeve of his robe. "Harry, you need to hear all of it, mate. We don't have time for this. Can't you just listen to him so that we can figure out how to get her back?"

Harry took a deep breath and sat back down. "Fine. Let's hear the rest of what Ferret Boy has to say."

Draco ignored the comment. Nothing about this meeting was pleasing to him, but he was trying to find the words to explain how he felt about Ginny. He _hated_ being in the Trio's company, but the truth was…they needed to know how very much he loved that girl and that nothing, _nothing _would stop him from going after her. As much as it vexed him to admit it, he knew that he couldn't do it alone.

Draco looked at Harry as he started to speak. "Believe me when I say that I don't enjoy being in your company any more than you do mine. But the fact is, Weasley here thinks it's necessary that you both know what's going on. And - well," he paused, not wanting to continue. "I just can't get her back alone." Harry's face softened somewhat and Draco knew he was realizing the danger of the situation. "Before I say anything else – I just want you to know that getting her back means more to me than my own life." Draco stared directly at Harry so that he would see the seriousness in his eyes.

Hermione finally broke the silence that followed. "Voldemort has her, doesn't he?"

Draco lost the grip on his butterbeer, but barely heard it crash to the floor. "Why…how did you--?"

"Because there's no other explanation." Hermione was very calm and matter of fact. "Both you and Ron disappeared from the Great Hall at the same time tonight. You were gone for ages – and when we saw you again you were heading down the corridor from Dumbledore's office talking somewhat civilly. She MUST be in some kind of trouble for you to be so well-mannered to one another." Ron began to interrupt and Hermione silenced him. "I _knew_ that Ginny was keeping something from me during the summer. This all began during the last few months of spring term, didn't it? She just wasn't acting herself. But then…when you came to our compartment on the train inquiring as to her whereabouts it all made sense."

"But aside from all of that…what makes you think Voldemort has her?" Draco knew Hermione was intelligent, but this was beyond him.

"It's my best guess that _somebody_ found out about you and Ginny seeing each other and didn't like it. It's obvious that they thought you or Ginny a traitor - and seeing as no one on our side would do such a thing…"

"What do you mean, '_our side_?' See – this is exactly why…"

"Wait, wait stop…" Harry finally decided to intervene. "This is just…look - we need to stop arguing with each other. Malfoy – you know damn well what Hermione was getting at. It's a plain fact so let's just move on." Harry's voice suddenly became almost inaudible. "Is she right? Does Voldemort have Ginny?"

Draco shifted his look of contempt from Hermione to Harry. "Yes. Voldemort knows. I've already…well, we've been to the Manor." He motioned his hand back and forth toward himself and Ron. "My mother confirmed it for us."

"So your mother knows where they are?" Harry sounded rather hopeful.

"No. Well, I don't mean 'no,' per se. I'm sure she has some idea of where Voldemort's lair is, but she didn't have time to tell me. We had to leave in such a hurry because he…he showed up before we had an opportunity to get any information from her."

"_HE _showed up? You mean Voldemort was at the Manor?" Hermione recovered her voice from Draco's outburst toward her.

Draco nodded his head yes in answer. "One of our house elves practically pushed Ron and me back into the floo over the fear of his arrival."

Hermione's lips were pursed together at the mention of house elves. Ron rolled his eyes at her and picked up the conversation again. "This brings us to the point." He cleared his throat and looked at Harry. "Harry…we need to borrow your cloak."

Harry's eyebrows rose on his forehead as he looked at Ron in surprise and then slowly, as he understood, nodded his head supportively. "You need to get out of the castle."

"Right," said Ron. "We need to get into Hogsmeade so that we can Apparate back to the Manor to talk to Mal—to Draco's mother. I thought the One-Eyed Witch passageway into Honeydukes would be the easiest solution, but once we're there we can't be spotted. They'll know we're students the moment they set eyes on us."

Draco looked from Harry to Ron, trying to follow their conversation. _Passageway? Honeydukes?_ All of this was news to him, but he had to admit that the idea seemed relatively easy to accomplish. The only part that bothered him was Ron's insistence on returning to the Manor with him. It was bad enough that he had come the first time and Draco doubted very seriously that his mother would be willing to give up such classified information if Ron tailed along again.

"Wait…" Draco needed to voice his concern. "This all sounds like a great idea and everything, but Ron – you aren't coming back with me to the Manor. I need to speak with my mother alone."

He might as well have walked into the Owlery dressed as an owl treat. The Trio pounced on him the moment the words left his mouth.

"What do you mean 'NOT COMING BACK WITH YOU' – she's MY SISTER…

"Like I'd actually trust a _Malfoy_ to use my cloak alone…"

"Well, s_omebody_ has to be the brains of this operation…"

Draco knew at once he was outnumbered. It was the best plan they had and he knew by refusing to let them come along he would never get to speak to his mother. Thoughts of Ginny swam into his head as the others continued to object. He was remembering her smile…the touch of her hand on his and her lips pressing softly against his cheek the first time they touched. Nothing mattered to him anymore but her. He'd worried so much in the beginning about it ruining his Slytherin reputation. Then, he'd feared for her safety and thought it best to be without her and couldn't. Later, she'd ended it all and his world had seemed lost. Draco cursed himself for chasing her down at Diagon Alley. If he'd have just let her decision be final she'd be sleeping soundly up in Gryffindor Tower right this very moment. _Nothing_ would ever take his love away from her. Voldemort was going to pay.

He let out a slow sigh and held up his hand to silence their protests. "All right. Let's decide when we're going to do this and form a plan." At Draco's words, they each swallowed their feelings of dislike toward one another and bent their heads together in preparation.

Meanwhile, no one knew that a wise-old wizard was keeping watch, smiling softly behind his beard...


	22. Tickle the Pear

**Chapter 22 – Tickle the Pear**

Ginny had been dozing in and out of a restless sleep for hours. She was chilled to the bone and the rumblings of her empty stomach echoed against the walls of the tiny chamber. Due to her anticipation of reuniting with Draco, Ginny hadn't been able to eat a proper breakfast that morning. More than 24 hours had passed since her last meal and she was paying dearly. She closed her eyes remembering how Fred and George would bring up goodies from the kitchen to the Gryffindor Common Room.

She was pulled from those thoughts as the latch on the heavy door sounded. Ginny's eyes whipped open in fear and she struggled to sit up - she wanted to be fully alert in order to deal with whoever it was, but her exhaustion and lack of food were taking their toll on her. Her only defense consisted of pulling her knees to her chest – the tiniest bit of protection she had.

The door opened slowly and Ginny gazed up with a startled expression at a gray-haired woman entering the chamber. Ginny had never seen this woman before and couldn't imagine what her reason for visiting her would be. Her only contact thus far had been with Voldemort.

She didn't have to wonder long, for just then her eyes fell on a tray of food in the woman's hands and Ginny felt her stomach lurch forward as if jumping toward the scent. As badly as she wanted to deny herself any of the woman's hospitality she knew that her willpower would not let her turn down a much needed meal.

As the woman approached Ginny, she carelessly waved her thin hand causing a table to appear directly in front of Ginny's face. She set the food down and spoke to Ginny in a soft, somewhat caring voice. "I'm sure that you're quite hungry. May I tempt you?"

Ginny didn't answer. She just stared at the food while her stomach made loud and rather obscene noises.

"Yes, well I can certainly tell that you need some nourishment. Eat, dear…before it gets cold." As the woman slowly turned, Ginny could tell that she was greatly affected by rheumatism, but with another wave of her hand a small stool appeared ready to seat the woman's feeble body. She eased herself onto the stool and spoke again. "You may call me Nadella. How are you holding up, Miss?"

It wasn't in Ginny's nature to be rude when someone was being so polite to her, but instinct told her to be careful of this kindness. Ginny said nothing, but stared at Nadella, unable to make up her mind as to whether she should accept this woman's generosity. Yet, after several moments had passed, Ginny lost all of her resolve and extended her hand toward the tray. She seized the closest thing to her – a small bread roll - but couldn't get over how heavy it felt. All at once she dropped it back onto the tray, her limbs unbelievably raw with pain.

The woman's feet shuffled as she worked her way back toward Ginny, the tiny stool following of its own accord. She took her seat again to the right of Ginny and picked up the bread, motioning for Ginny to open her mouth. As Ginny bit down on the bread she thought that she'd never tasted anything so good. She was absolutely famished and desperately needed her strength back. As she chewed the bread slowly, the woman approached Ginny's mouth with a spoon full of soup and she accepted it gratefully. After several minutes passed, Ginny began to feel less weak and her stomach seemed to sigh with relief.

"Feeling better, Miss?" Nadella's concern didn't stop there. "Would you like a blanket?"

It was time for Ginny to get to the bottom of Nadella's hospitality. "May I ask why it is that you're being so nice to me?"

"Why shouldn't I be nice to you?" A blanket appeared out of practically nowhere and Nadella began to tuck it around Ginny as though she were the woman's long lost daughter.

Ginny just stared at her until the woman looked away. There seemed something familiar in her eyes. She shook the thought from her head and answered, "Because you're obviously working for _him _– and look at the state he's put me in. I can barely move."

"He's punishing someone. Nothing comes between the Dark Lord and his punishments." Her words were short - as though she had been angered by Ginny's statement. However, the soft smile returned to her uneven face and she offered Ginny a sip from a goblet. Ginny shook her head to refuse the offer but Nadella was persistent. "You have my word that this will help you. Your body needs its strength and this will help you sleep."

Ginny was reluctant, but sipped from the goblet and was surprised at how full of life she felt, yet so calm and relaxed at the same time. It reminded her of the remedies her mum always made for Ginny and her brothers when they were ill. Perhaps this old woman knew similar tactics.

"May I get you anything else, Miss?" Nadella lightly waved her hand to vanish every trace of Ginny's meal.

Ginny shook her head no for the second time whilst Nadella stood carefully and spoke again. "Your bruises need witch-hazel…but I dare not use it. He will know."

Ginny was confused. "He? Do you mean Voldemort?"

Nadella gave a slight nod of her head and slowly made her way toward the door.

"But won't he know about the blanket? He'll surely see it when he returns. Nadella?"

Nadella said nothing and lifted the iron latch.

"Wait!" Ginny desperately wanted the old woman's company. "Please stay."

Nadella turned to face Ginny once more. "I must leave you for now, Miss, so do try and keep your chin up. I know you will see him again."

Ginny spoke as quickly as she could. "Who? Who will I see again?"

But the old woman left as quickly as she had come…

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Once the group's plan had been formulated Draco insisted on finding out if his mother was safe. They knew that Dumbledore would expect them to try and flee Hogwarts tonight so it was no surprise that the corridors were thick with Prefects. Owl post wasn't an option either, as Draco had promised not to correspond with his mother by means of a letter. After several minutes of bad suggestions, Granger had very reluctantly told him about his family's former house-elf, Dobby, working in the kitchens. He couldn't come up with any better ideas so he agreed to go and have a word with Dobby. Perhaps if he were somewhat polite the house-elf would Apparate to the Manor to speak with Blinka. At this point, it was the only hope he had.

And so Draco found himself in the Entrance Hall holding a parchment with directions in his hands. Granger had written detailed instructions for him to follow and he was reading them to himself. He stepped from the last step of the Grand Staircase and, turning left, entered a small room at the back of the massive hall. Draco remembered being in here a few times - intentionally running late for class in order to exchange a quick kiss with Ginny. He'd always thought the room just dead-ended, but as his eyes adjusted to the lack of light his gaze landed on a flight of stone steps at the end of the room. He walked swiftly down them and entered a brightly lit corridor whose walls held paintings of various foods.

Granger's instructions specifically said to look for a tapestry with a bowl of fruit and Draco's eyes scoured the walls for it. It wasn't until he reached the end of the corridor that he found it, however. He stared at the parchment once more and read:

"_Tickle the pear."_

_Now what in bloody hell is that supposed to mean?_ Draco looked over his shoulder to make certain that he wasn't being watched and reached out to touch the pear. Nothing happened.

Draco read the parchment again. Yes…it said _tickle_ the pear. He felt ridiculous. His first thought was that the Trio were concealing themselves behind a suit of armor somewhere - ready to jump out and laugh at his being so gullible. However, given the seriousness of the situation, he didn't feel that they would be pulling tricks on him. So, despite how ridiculous he felt, he reached out with his finger again and gently tickled the pear. Draco jumped as the pear giggled and turned into a green door handle. _Well, I'll be…_

He grasped the handle, glancing down the corridor once more, and opened the door. Once inside he couldn't have concealed his amazement if he'd tried. The room was simply enormous with very tall ceilings and a massive fireplace. Dozens of house-elves were at work preparing meals for the following day. Mounds of vegetables were being chopped on cutting boards - crates of eggs were being beaten in giant bowls. A dozen carrot cakes, lined in a row, were being decorated with cream cheese icing. The entire kitchen worked like a well-oiled machine.

However, Draco hadn't come here to admire the efficiency of the kitchen. He needed to locate Dobby and do his best to persuade him. The problem was - all of the elves looked the same to Draco. Looked pretty near the same with the exception of…clothes!

Draco spotted a creature wearing baggy trousers that looked as though they had been cut off at the knees. Mismatched socks were on his feet and two or three knitted hats sat atop his head. He was fully aware that Dobby no longer served the Malfoys because of Potter's sly trick to give him clothes. After a closer look, Draco was certain that Dobby was the oddly dressed elf assembling a deep dish of Shepherd's Pie at one of the long counters.

Draco carefully approached Dobby and cleared his throat before speaking softly. "Dobby?"

The house-elf didn't respond and Draco tried to hold back his frustration as he raised his voice to a more audible level. "DOBBY?"

Dobby spun on his heel and, with a rather shocked expression, promptly dropped a bowl of peas all over Draco's shoes. The sudden silence in the kitchen gave the impression of having razor-sharp teeth. Draco held his breath, fearing that if he moved something might bite his head off.

"M-master Draco?" Dobby's fear was quite evident in his voice and Draco needed for him to relax.

"Just Draco, Dobby. You needn't refer to me as Master anymore, remember?" He pocketed Granger's instructions that he was still holding and gave his full attention to being polite to Dobby. The other house-elves went about their business as though the interruption had never occurred.

"Y-yes sir, m-mast…Draco. Is you needing something, sir?" Dobby seemed slightly less afraid and Draco decided it best to cut right to the chase.

"Dobby, I'm - I'm desperately needing your help and…" Draco sighed at the thought of what he needed to say per the Trio's request, but he took a deep breath and continued. "…and Potter thought that you would do us this favor." He tried to hide the scowl on his face and study Dobby's all at the same time.

"Potter? HARRY POTTER, sir?" An enormous smile spread across Dobby's face and Draco fought back the urge to roll his eyes. Potter's fame had even spread to house-elves? This was utter bollocks!

"Yes, _Harry_ _Potter_," Draco answered rather haughtily. Dobby narrowed his eyes slightly and Draco knew that he needed to be more careful about letting on how much he disliked Dobby's apparent hero. Draco moved the conversation away from Potter and onto the subject at hand. "Dobby, the reason I am here is because…well, my mother could be in a lot of trouble." Dobby gasped slightly and Draco felt that their chat had taken a fortuitous turn. "Harry and I can't get from the castle tonight to check on her and we need someone who is able to Apparate to the Manor to see if she's alright. I was hoping that you'd do me the honors and speak with Blinka for me. I _must_ know if mother's alright."

Dobby took all of three seconds to process the information before he asked, "How is it that the Mistress has come to be in trouble, sir?"

Draco feared that Dobby would ask that question, yet felt the desire to be honest with him just the same. He cleared his throat. "Um…the Dark Lor—er, You-Know-Who was there earlier and – well, he has reason to be angry at her because of something I've done."

As Draco had assumed, Dobby's eyes grew wide with fright. "Y-You-Know-Who? He is there with her, now? But what if…what if M-Mistress turns Dobby over to him, sir? Mistress isn't liking Dobby anymore and might—"

"Dobby, nothing of the sort will happen." Draco was becoming more and more impatient, but he could honestly understand the house-elf's fear. "Mother would never do that - you know that she never treated you in the same manner that Father did. Besides, I'm not asking you to speak to her. Apparate to the kitchen and ask Neezle and Toshy to find Blinka for you. Blinka will give you the information you need, I know she will."

Dobby hesitated, looking down at the peas covering Draco's shoes. Draco spoke again to offer one last dose of assurance to ease Dobby's fears. "Father isn't there, Dobby – and I promise you that no harm will come to you at Malfoy Manor. I don't have anyone else who can help me and I promised Mother that I wouldn't send any post." He gave a short pause before wrapping up his plea, hesitating at the next words out of his mouth. "Please do this for me, Dobby. I _must_ know if she's alright and you're my last hope."

Dobby looked up into Draco's eyes and gave a rather triumphant smile. "Yes sir. Dobby shall go to the Manor and make sure that Mistress is safe."

Draco didn't even try to hide his excitement. "Dobby, THANK YOU! You have my word that you will be safe…and I promise to make this up to you in some way."

Dobby beamed. "Shall I leave now, sir? And once Dobby returns should he come to M-mast--young sir's dormitory to give him the news?"

"Yes, Dobby – leave straight away so that you can give me the news as soon as you possibly can. I'll be in my dormitory and you may find me there once you've returned."

Dobby nodded his head yes in answer and gave Draco one last smile before he vanished with a "pop." Draco was left standing alone, peas still covering his shoes, while the other house-elves still took no notice of him. There was nothing else he could do but return to his dormitory and wait.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Draco's footsteps resonated through the empty Entrance Hall as he approached the door leading to the dungeons. It had been the longest day of his life. No, the _worst_ day of his life. He wanted to feel Ginny's touch so badly right now that his heart ached. It was barely beating as the reality of it all began to settle in his head once more.

He couldn't seem to stop imagining what Voldemort might be doing to Ginny. The mind games, the living conditions, the curses… His father had subjected him to the Cruciatus Curse many times throughout the years and he knew the unbearable pain that it caused. Draco could hear the words in his head as though his father were standing right there – speaking them at this very moment…_"It's necessary for you to know what it feels like, Draco. Stop sniveling and be a man." _Yet Draco hadn't sniveled. He hadn't done anything at all. He'd just stood there and taken the abuse that his father had repeatedly put him through. And each time, the hatred he felt for his father had grown. Lucius knew this and yet continued to "teach" his son in the same manner that he, himself, had been taught. The abundance of visions that filled Draco's head were torturing him, unspeakable thoughts of what Ginny might be going through. It was growing harder by the hour for Draco to walk in his father's footsteps. With every day that passed, he discarded yet another piece of Lucius Malfoy that lived in him.

There was one thought, however, that kept Draco from going to pieces entirely; the knowledge that Ginny would not be raped. He was fully aware that Muggle rape was a common practice amongst most of the Death Eaters. He also knew that the Death Eaters considered purebloods to be sacred and, as a result, they were never raped. Ginny would keep her purity. It was that thought, and that thought alone, that was keeping his sanity intact.

Draco took a long breath as he fought his overwhelming frustration and grasped the doorknob to his dormitory. He entered quietly so as not to disturb the others. His eyelids felt heavy, but he was afraid of the dreams that were sure to haunt his sleep. Instead, he crossed the room to his four-poster and opened the lid of his trunk, listening to Goyle's heavy snoring all the while. After digging around for a good bit, his hand closed onto Ginny's Prefect badge and he pulled it from the trunk. The light of the moon shone through the open window much as it had done the night before he'd gone in search of the potion. Draco stood so long near the window thumbing the emblem on Ginny's badge that he wouldn't have been surprised had he rubbed the Gryffindor lion clean away. After all, her badge and his memories were all that he had left to comfort him.

For the past twelve hours he had gone from confused, to concerned, to shocked – and now the full impact of what was happening hit him head on. Draco's body slumped against the foot of his bed; he couldn't bear it any longer. As he balled up his fists to release the emotion, tears began to roll down his cheeks. This was the first time Draco could ever remember crying. Not just shedding a tear, but _really_ crying. With Ginny, he wasn't just another Malfoy…he was _Draco. _His heart skipped a beat each time he saw her just as her touch filled him with a sensation he could never have imagined. That girl brought out whatever goodness he had in him and he _liked_ it that way. And it was because of his carelessness that she was in danger. Greater danger than any of his nightmares could have conjured. Draco knew that even if he died trying he was going to get her back.

And leave her alone, once and for all…


	23. A Revealing Nightmare

**Chapter 23 – A Revealing Nightmare**

_Ginny's delicate body lay crumpled in the corner of a tiny chamber, the bruises evident on her gentle face. She was weeping softly and appeared to be in a dozing state. "Draco…" the words barely escaped her mouth when a figure suddenly appeared through a heavy steel door. _

"_What did you say, dear?" The figure was unrecognizable, but the voice was icy and cold. "Are you calling for him?" A screech of laughter ensued from the figure and Ginny desperately tried to fight back the tears that were swelling in her eyes. _

"_He'll come, Ginny dear. And when he does…the Death Eaters will be ready for him. Ready for his initiation." The laughter continued as Ginny struggled to sit up, unmistakable rage written all over her face._

"_You WON'T take him for yourself. He's stronger than his predecessors and wants NOTHING to do with your petty games. You're just a lonely Muggleborn, Tom…unequipped to deal with the pressures of life without your flock of disciples in your wake."_

_The full force of a spell caused Ginny's back to arch as an enormous wave of pain struck her body. A malicious face, with red slits for eyes, swam into view and everything went black._

"NOOOOOOOO! LEAVE HER ALONE!" Draco's voice rang through the dormitory as he sat up from the floor near the foot of his bed, sweat pouring from his hair. His chest was beating with the force of a thousand drums and he couldn't seem to get enough air in his lungs.

"What in bloody hell is the matter with you?"

Draco's eyes adjusted to the morning sunlight beaming through the open window – the same window that captured the moonlight just hours earlier. As he blinked a few times, he could make out Blaise's appearance standing above him.

"Mrumph, what?" Draco tried to play off his little incident as casually as he could…as sleepily as he could.

"I said what in bloody hell is wrong? You're a wreck, mate. Were you having a nightmare or something?" Blaise held his hand out to help Draco from the floor where he'd obviously fallen asleep sometime during the night. Draco reached up to take it as he thought of a good excuse.

"Yeah - nightmare, yeah. Crazy, really…about my mum. Where are the others?" Draco noticed that he and Blaise were the only two in the dormitory and he was thankful for that.

"Where do you think? You're talking about Crabbe and Goyle here, Malfoy; they're at breakfast."

"Right, yeah. Breakfast." Draco felt like an idiot as he hadn't fully recovered from the scene that had unfolded in his head. His first instinct was to run and find Weasley to tell him what had happened – and that thought made him curse under his breath.

"So are you going to tell me the truth?" Blaise's words were a bit of a slap in the face to Draco. He hadn't expected him to be so blunt – or to even question him about it in the first place. It's not as if Draco had sounded like a liar.

"Truth?" Draco wiped his brow rather nonchalantly and looked Blaise directly in the eyes.

"About your dream, mate. You're a bloody mess, you were sleeping on the floor and it's not as if Pansy and I haven't noticed your change in behavior. Something's up with you and I think you need to fess up." Blaise lightly crossed his arms against his chest and waited for Draco to answer. Draco was so flabbergasted at Blaise's accusations that he stumbled a bit in answer.

"I…It's nothing, mate. Leave it as it is." He began to walk toward the door of the dormitory when Blaise spoke again.

"This has something to do with the Weasley girl, doesn't it?"

Draco stopped in his tracks and spun on his heel. He hadn't meant to appear so guilty, but the shock was too much to conceal his amazement. "What do you mean?"

"You have some idea of what's happened to her, don't you?" Blaise stepped toward him. "You fancy her."

Draco's wanted to bury his head in a hole to keep from revealing these true expressions to Blaise, yet he grew defensive at the accusations. "Why in the name of Merlin would I know where she is?"

"Ah, see - didn't bother denying that you fancied her. I _knew_ something was up with you, Malfoy." Blaise nodded his head slowly in a very matter-of-fact manner.

Draco started to speak, but all he could manage was a blink. How did all of these people keep discovering his secret? And worse – _why_ wasn't he able to lash out at Blaise when accused of fancying Ginny? He was the master of putting on a good front. Yet, the fact that he hadn't denied his feelings for Ginny had practically confirmed to Blaise what he truly felt. It was as if he'd just opened the door to his heart and let Blaise have a peak inside. Draco was flustered. However, he _was_ the slightest bit thankful that Crabbe and Goyle had been absent for this conversation…not that they would've understood it, anyway.

Draco decided to give up. He sat down on the bed nearest the door and stared out the window. After several seconds of silence he was able to collect his thoughts enough to answer Blaise. "I don't want anyone else knowing. I promised my mother that I wouldn't disclose this secret to the other Slytherins so you and Pansy are it – got it?"

"I'm as silent as a flobberworm," Blaise teased.

Draco was trying to adjust to the fact that one of his fellow Slytherins was in on his secret. He hadn't quite made up his mind as to what information to share with Blaise and what he needed to keep private, but one thing was certainly bothering him. "So…" Draco stopped after the first word, unable to finish his sentence.

"So, what?" said Blaise.

"So, you think badly of me now?" He wondered what vile thoughts were creeping through Blaise's mind right now. _Draco Malfoy…King of Slytherins - gone slummin'_ was probably a good guess. He wasn't quite prepared for the next words out of Blaise's mouth.

"Think badly of you? This is the best news I've heard in ages, mate." Blaise grinned as he leaned against the closed door of the dormitory, still crossing his arms lightly against his chest.

Draco was confused. "Huh? What in bloody hell is _that_ supposed to mean?"

Blaise looked as though he were thinking long and hard about what it was he was going to say so Draco prodded him once more. "Well?"

"Let's just say that I know what it feels like." Blaise decided to take his seat on the bed across from Draco.

Draco furrowed his brow in contemplation. He could tell that a serious discussion was about to follow. "What it _feels_ like? Who?"

Blaise didn't flinch. "Granger."

"NO WAY!" Draco's eyebrows practically shot straight off his head. He simply couldn't get over this. _Of all the people, why a Mudbl— _he stopped his thought before it went any further. After all, Blaise was obviously forgiving of his attraction to Ginny and here they were, bonding over the entire issue. It felt odd. But it was a _good_ kind of odd.

Blaise continued. "It was, you know, before Pansy. So I don't want you to go thinking that I still fancy Granger or something, mate. Pansy being your friend and all."

Draco barely heard Blaise speaking. His mind was wandering as he thought about the other Slytherins. What if more of them felt this way? What if it really _weren't_ a big deal that he and Ginny were together?

"Malfoy? Hey…Draco? Did you hear what I said?"

Draco had been miles away and remembered only that last bit about Pansy. He blinked a few times. "Sorry, mate - I'm just surprised is all. What was it that you were saying?"

Blaise didn't look at all put out and repeated himself. "I asked you about Ginny. It's just that…I don't know, I thought maybe you had some idea of where she was. You were talking in your sleep as though you knew something."

Draco wasn't prepared for this part at all, but something inside him said that Blaise needed to know. He knew his mother wouldn't be happy with his decision to tell Blaise, but she wasn't here…she didn't know the turmoil that Draco was fighting. He felt as though his only companions right now were the Golden Trio and that was one fact he was _not_ happy about at all.

Draco hesitated a second more until he looked at his feet and came out with it. "Voldemort has her."

The silence was deafening. Blaise didn't react straight away, but seemed to be letting the shock absorb into his head, first. Then his eyes began to widen quite slowly, until he finally found his voice. "How…how do you know?"

"Mother told me. She knows." Draco waited for Blaise to ask the questions. He was still in no mood to tell Blaise every detail, but he realized now that he needed to get a few things off of his chest.

"So wait…he obviously knew you were seeing her, then? Did someone tell him?"

Draco scratched the back of his head as a distraction. He hated giving Blaise all of this information. "Actually, he saw us. You um…know that dream travel thing in the uh…"

"Silver book?" Blaise finished for him.

"Yeah. Well, in a nutshell, I didn't realize he'd know if I used it." Draco felt his cheeks flushing out of embarrassment. He was supposed to be smarter than this. He was the Malfoy heir; respected by all of the other Slytherins. Yet he felt like a fool getting himself into this kind of trouble.

"Merlin's beard! So he could see you?"

Draco was rather surprised at Blaise's response. "You mean you didn't know?"

"No. My mother always made it clear that I was by no means to tamper with it, but she never mentioned that the Dark Lord would know." Blaise got very quiet after this, as though he were somewhat frightened by this news.

Draco couldn't help it. He felt that the bond between them was growing and he wanted to clear his mind of a few things. "I have to get her back, Blaise. I don't exactly know how I'm going to do it just yet. Dumbledore will be watching Weasley and me like a hawk…but he and his bloody friends have a plan to get us out of the castle."

Blaise's head snapped up. "So Dumbledore _and_ the Golden Trio know where she is?"

"They know that Voldemort _has_ her, but not where Voldemort is hiding. And they are all aware that Ginny and I are…close. Gathering all of that, I'm certain Dumbledore expects us to try and get out of the castle."

Blaise gave him a strange look. "Why do you keep calling him Voldemort and not the Dark Lord?"

Draco's eyes grew cold as stone and he glared hatefully at Blaise, but Blaise understood that this hatred was not directed at him. "I see," were the only words he could muster.

Draco couldn't go into detail about it. It was something he was accepting on the inside, but he didn't want to admit it to anyone else. He'd always taken pride in being a Malfoy. After all, he was Lucius' son – the man who occupied the right hand of Voldemort. It took everything in him that loved Ginny to throw it all away, but he knew he could never regain that status…not with his family, with Voldemort or even in his own mind. The Dark Mark would never rest on Draco's forearm the way that it rested on his father's.

A loud "pop" brought Draco and Blaise's attention to the corner of the room where Dobby stood, his knees shaking a bit timidly.

"Dobby!" Draco felt slightly awkward. He hadn't told Blaise about Voldemort paying his mother a visit and his reasoning for sending Dobby to check on her. However, he threw caution to the wind in anticipation to find out about his mother. "Is she alright? Were you able to speak with Blinka?"

Dobby nodded his head yes in answer and spoke rather softly. "M-Mast…Draco, sir – your mother was not at the Manor, sir. Blinka says that she was out, but that she is being just fine the last time she sees her, sir."

Draco felt shaken. His mother seldom left the Manor – his father had made sure of it for her protection. Draco raised his voice without meaning to. "She's not THERE? Did Blinka say where it was she had gone?"

Dobby was beginning to cower. "No, sir. Blinka says that the Mistress never told her that she would be leaving, sir. Dobby did what he could, sir."

Draco felt bad. "No, Dobby – it's…you've done well. I didn't mean to raise my voice."

Blaise's eyebrows rose slowly on his head, obviously surprised to see this change in Draco.

Draco turned to Blaise when he spoke. "I have to find out if my mother is alright and then get to Ginny as quickly as possible. And Dobby," Draco looked at the house-elf who now appeared somewhat relaxed. "I'm sorry that I made you make the journey at such a short notice. But…thank you for doing this for me. I think I need to take matters into my own hands now."

Dobby stepped forward. "No, Master Draco sir - Dobby can return tonight. He shall find out if Mistress is alright!"

"Dobby, I won't ask you to go again. Besides, there is no more time. I _must_ get out of the castle tonight." Draco thought for a moment before he spoke again. "And Dobby…I don't intend to try and give you a direct order, but I must ask you to be discreet about this."

Dobby slowly nodded his head again. "Dobby will tell no one, sir." He gave a sly smile and continued. "But if you need Dobby's assistance again, you know where to look."

Draco gave Dobby a tiny smile as he remembered the peas on his shoes. The "pop" sounded again leaving Draco and Blaise alone, once more.

Draco took a slow breath as Blaise picked up the conversation. "Well _I_ for one, am coming with you."

"What?" Draco began to lay out his protest, but Blaise continued.

"Malfoy, I know how serious this is and how much help you're going to need. And I know that if I let you go alone, Pansy would refuse to forgive me. Not to mention that you'll never manage Ginny's escape if you're working with Potter and his friends. I don't care _how_ much you care for her, you haven't changed _that_ much."

Draco gave his signature smirk, but gratefully agreed. "Thanks, mate. It'll mean a lot to me to have another Slytherin there."

"_Two_ other Slytherins there."

Draco looked mildly confused.

"You don't think Pansy is going to let us traipse off without her, do you?"

Draco nodded again. But how in bloody hell was he going to get all of these people out of the castle without being noticed?


	24. Joining Forces

**Author's Note: **Just to give everyone a head's up, this is the first chapter I'm posting after the release of HBP. After a lot of consideration I've decided to keep my plot exactly the same as it was "pre" HBP, yet I won't go into detail about that in case some of you haven't finished the book. I'm nearly finished writing this story and there will be approximately 32 chapters or so. I'm currently finishing up chapter 28 as of 7/21/05 so that you guys have some clue of when it should be done. After that, I'm debating on continuing with the sequel or creating an entirely new plot structure that more closely follows the events in HBP. I'll probably take a tally at some point from my LJ – but if you have any suggestions or feelings either way you're welcome to leave a note in the review or drop me an e-mail. Please don't hesitate to tell me what you'd like to see. I have ideas for both so I'm quite open for suggestions.

**Chapter 24 – Joining Forces**

The Great Hall was nearly empty by the time Draco reached it. Most of the students had consumed an early breakfast and were wandering off in preparation for their first class, new schedules held fast in their hands. Draco barely took the time to notice his curriculum before his eyes rested on the Gryffindor table. Ron and Hermione were looking in his direction, giving a slight gesture that plainly said he was to come and join them. _Surely they're not thick enough to want to discuss this in the Great Hall?_

Draco sighed and pocketed his schedule. A quick look around revealed that most of the Slytherins were already on their way to class so he didn't have to fear too much over the thought of speaking with Ron and Hermione in public. His curiosity had gotten the better of him and he'd made up his mind to cross over to the Gryffindor table when Blaise suddenly placed a small plate under his nose.

"Toast?" Blaise bit into a piece of his own that was covered in orange marmalade.

"No thanks." Draco gave a quick glance toward Ron and Hermione and directed his words at Blaise. "I need to have a word with her brother."

Blaise didn't seem to find this unusual and nodded his head yes in answer. "I'll be right here…with my toast." He gave Draco a bit of a goofy grin and waved him on. Draco couldn't help but feel good about the support Blaise was giving him. He was obviously trying to keep Draco's spirits up during this time and was more than willing to help rescue Ginny. Draco could only hope that Pansy turned out to be just as loyal.

He'd no more than finished the thought when he caught sight of her. She was entering the Great Hall and looked over Draco's shoulder to smile at Blaise. It seemed so long ago when they'd argued about the end of their romantic relationship. They had been distancing themselves for quite some time during sixth year, but neither of them had been able to finalize it. However, once Draco was able to admit to himself that he had feelings for Ginny he knew that he needed tell Pansy that there could no longer be anything but friendship between them. Not that there had been all that much to brag about in the first place. They'd been fairly intimate, yet their childhood friendship had always made it a bit awkward. He knew their parents had always expected it, but it was never really meant to be. Draco was ever grateful that, after the arguing had subsided, Pansy had remained his friend and started seeing Blaise.

As she brushed past his shoulder to join Blaise she gave Draco a look that plainly said she was ready for her explanation. Draco was able to smile and give a nod in answer to their silent conversation before reluctantly approaching the Gryffindor table.

Hermione was the first to look up. "Any news?" she asked.

Draco knew that she was referring to Dobby's visit to the Manor. "Nothing that brings me any peace of mind – but I'm going to find out tonight when I go to the Manor."

Hermione's eyes grew wide. "To the _Manor_? Are you insane?"

Draco's face flushed red as he tried to hold back his frustration. He lowered his voice. "Look Granger, the two most important people in my life are _missing!_ I refuse to sit here doing nothing but pouring over schoolbooks. I'm _going_ to the Manor to find out if Mother is alright…and if she _is_ I'll uncover where Voldemort is hiding so that I can get to Ginny."

Ron looked as though he were about to agree with Draco when Hermione interrupted him before he had a chance. "There's no way you'll make it. It's still too soon and Dumbledore will be watching all of us. The Prefects, as you well know, are out so thick every night that you'll never steal a moment to sneak to the passageway. And even if you made it there – _someone's_ bound to find you out of bed."

Draco was looking at Ron as Ron rolled his eyes. They'd both obviously had about enough of Granger's bossy attitude.

"Look, Granger, stop speaking to me as if I'm half troll. I'm well bloody aware of the fact that I'm being watched and that the Prefects are filling up the corridors at night. What do you expect me to do? Dobby tells me my mother has all but disappeared from the Manor and Ginny is being held captive by the most feared wizard of all time—"

"DUMBLEDORE is the most feared wizard," Hermione chimed in with her matter-of-fact tone.

Draco gave her a dumbfounded expression. "_Dumbledore_ is the most feared wizard? What are you on about now? I don't see Mudbloods running through the streets to get away from _him_, Granger—"

"That's enough, Malfoy!" Ron had obviously intervened to protect Hermione's honor.

"Oh, for the love of… Look at you, Weasley – riding up on your white horse to protect your _girlfriend _when you _know _that she's in the wrong. Admirable sentiments, indeed." Draco noticed Ron's ears flushing bright pink in color and he couldn't take it anymore. He spun on his heel to head out of the Great Hall but Ron abruptly stopped him.

"We aren't finished yet, Malfoy. I _am _coming with you to the Manor tonight." He lowered his voice. "Besides, you need Harry's cloak and you can't get it without me." At that precise moment Harry had entered the Great Hall and sauntered up to catch the last few words out of Ron's mouth just as Pansy and Blaise were at Draco's elbow.

"Can't get what without you?" Harry asked of Ron.

"What's the problem, Draco?" inquired Pansy.

Draco and Ron appeared flushed and rather startled at Harry, Blaise and Pansy's sudden interruptions, but it was Ron who gathered his composure to speak first.

"The, er…" Ron lowered his voice again so that it was barely audible. "The cloak."

"So we're going tonight, then?" Harry directed the question at Draco.

Draco nodded his head yes in answer. "I'm not waiting any longer. With or without you I'm going to make sure that my mother is safe and I _will _find out where Ginny's being held prisoner. I may very well die trying to save her, but I refuse to sit around waiting for Dumbledore to do something about it."

"I _do not_ agree with this." Hermione's whispered protests were heard in the background though no one but Blaise seemed to take notice of them.

"Hermione, he's got to go tonight." Blaise spoke in an elevated whisper while looking directly at her. "Do you realize what Voldemort might be doing to Ginny? Draco's mum is the only person who knows where he is - who might be willing to tell us, that is. The sooner we find his mum the sooner we can get straight to finding Ginny.

"We?" Hermione blinked a few times while searching Blaise's face for an explanation.

"We aren't letting Draco go without us," said Blaise. "Pansy and I have had a hunch something was up, but Draco didn't let us in on it until a bit ago. Well, he let _me_ in on it anyway…I've only just told Pansy. But we refuse to let him go it alone."

"He _has_ someone to go along with him," said Ron. "She's _my_ sister and we're only taking people that we trust."

"Draco doesn't _trust_ you! Maybe you should take a second look in the mirror Weasley as I don't see a green serpent on your robe." Pansy glared hard at Ron as she spoke her words.

"That's _exactly _why you and Blaise have no call for going with us," said Ron. "Ginny isn't a Slytherin and doesn't want to be rescued by those whose parents are putting her through misery as we speak."

The insults began to fly by as Pansy and Ron verbally dove into one another while Hermione, Blaise and Harry tried to silence their harsh words.

Draco's head began to pound and his heart was steadily sinking. This lack of cooperation was going to get them all killed. He knew the level of difficulty it was going to be in just getting _himself _out of the castle unnoticed. The odds were ridiculously slim that all six of them would sneak out with any success.

He threw his hands up to silence the arguing. "Shut the bloody hell up – all of you! There is NO WAY that I am trying to escape the castle with five people who are guaranteed to get me caught. Look at you…you can't even get along for five minutes while we discuss it." Draco remembered where he was and lowered his voice while glancing around to check for an unwanted audience. After confirming that no other students were near he continued. "I love Ginny and I got her into this mess. It's _my _responsibility to find her and get her back safely…even if that means risking my own life. But if I don't get to her soon she might very well DIE. He IS torturing her and I refuse to blow this whole mission because I feel it my duty to take along my friends, or her brother, OR our famous hero and class bookworm."

Silence fell around the group as Draco's words were left ringing in their ears. For the second time that morning he turned to leave the Great Hall, despair weighing heavily on his chest. Pansy caught up with him by the time he had reached the foot of the stairs in the Entrance Hall.

"Draco, wait." She reached out and gently touched his arm. "I…I provoked that. You know how much I like to antagonize people and I shouldn't have taken such a serious issue and made a game of it. I was just…well you couldn't expect me to not have _some _trouble with this. I mean, it's no surprise, really. I know I questioned you numerous times about seeing someone else during spring term last year and you insisted there was no one. But I had suspicions that you were lying to me and it's been a bitter pill to swallow, Draco. And now to realize that you were not only being dishonest with me, but seeing someone that we've always considered the enemy? How could you think I wouldn't be bothered by this?"

Draco said nothing as a tiny tear escaped one of Pansy's gleaming eyes. He knew she was hurting and he hated that she'd found out in this way. Draco had wanted to tell her himself and instead Blaise had had to do it - and in a relatively short amount of time, at that. Pansy spoke again before Draco was able to utter a word.

"I'm okay, though. I understand why you had to keep it to yourself."

"Do you?" he said.

"Yes. You were trying to protect her." She gave him a weak smile.

"Yeah some fine bit of protection I offered her…sneaking around trying to see each other, going to extremes by using the dream travel. Look where it's gotten her!"

"You're blaming yourself for this, aren't you?" she said.

"You're bloody hell right, I am." Draco quickly ran his fingers through his hair in frustration as flashes of the previous night's dream crept into his mind. How could he have let his world crumble like this? "We shouldn't have been seeing each other in the first place. I was foolish to think that it could work…but I just – I couldn't stay _away_. It was like this – this warmth that kept spreading through me each time I was near her. And before I knew it I had fallen so deeply in love with her and couldn't fight it anymore. Being away from each other during the summer was killing me, Pansy. Even my mother noticed a change in me. I wasn't eating, wasn't sleeping… I thought I'd stumbled upon the perfect solution to be with her—"

"Draco you didn't _KNOW!" _

"That's no excuse! I used a _Dark Art_ to be able to see her when I should've been smart enough to know better."

Pansy closed her mouth and stared at her feet, a second tear sliding softly down her cheek. Draco took a deep breath before he spoke again.

"I'm sorry that I lied to you, Pansy. Our past should've meant more to me than that, but I just assumed you wouldn't understand. And quite frankly, in the beginning I was embarrassed. Embarrassed because I've spent the last six years taunting her and those around her and I was in denial over all of the feelings I had for her. I didn't want the other Slytherins to know…because I didn't want them disowning me. Once I came to the realization that I didn't _care_ what the others thought, I knew that it still needed to be kept a secret for our safety, being fully aware of the traitor I had become."

He was silent for a moment until Blaise's figure came into view near the door of the Great Hall. Pansy followed Draco's gaze and motioned that they'd be a second more before she picked up the conversation.

"Draco, whether you like it or not you need our help. ALL of our help. And trust the fact that I don't enjoy the idea of working alongside the Golden Trio, but I know that we have no choice - _especially_ due to the fact that Ron is Ginny's brother." She looked Draco in the eyes. "Look – I promise to control my urge to tell them exactly what I think of them and you _know_ that Blaise won't go picking a fight. He's much too laid back for that sort of thing. You can deny it all you want – but we all have a part in this and you need to face it so that we can get a plan of action together. It's time to figure out how in the hell we're going to get out of the castle tonight."

Draco knew that Pansy was right long before she finished her speech. There was no choice but to try and make this alliance work. He'd do anything he could to rescue Ginny and his odds of achieving her escape would be more successful with the help of the others…just so long as they could all get along.

_Thanks to Shelly and Judy for their beta work…and to everyone leaving great feedback and reviews. I truly appreciate it. Don't forget to leave me a note if you feel strongly about the follow-up story mentioned in the author's note above._


	25. The Plans Unfold

**Chapter 25 – The Plans Unfold**

It seemed like an eternity before the bell sounded to end classes for the day. Draco gathered his books from Advanced Charms and headed down the corridors to the Grand Staircase. Once he reached the Entrance Hall he exited the front door and ran off toward the edge of the Forbidden Forest to wait for the others. They had agreed to meet, well out of sight from the other students, to discuss their ideas for vacating the castle unnoticed. After several minutes of watching the giant squid stretch its many legs out of the water, Draco glanced up to see Hermione approaching. She had a bag full of books slung over her shoulder. Draco felt his eyes beginning to narrow and he worked hard to stop the expression.

"Hey." It was the most polite word he could muster.

Hermione was making a much better effort. "Hey. Have you seen the others yet?"

Draco shook his head no. "You're the first one out of the castle."

"Second," she said.

"What?" Why was he always so confused when he talked to her?

"I'm the _second _one out of the castle. _You_ were the first." She gave a half smile and Draco finally realized that she was purposefully being a nuisance about it to lighten the mood. He resisted the urge to smile in return, but was at least courteous enough to avoid giving her a good lashing over her remark.

Pansy was the third to arrive, followed by Ron and Harry and then Blaise not long after. Draco thought it best to hurry and start the conversation before their discomfort settled in.

"So…has anyone come up with a brilliant idea as to how we get six people out of the castle unnoticed?"

All five shook their heads no in answer.

"Bollocks! How in bloody hell are we going to make this work?" He ran a hand through the back of his hair again, trying not to get too lost in the thought of when Ginny used to run her fingers through it. "We couldn't be any worse off if we were paralyzed from the waist down."

"Better than a slap in the face with a wet kipper!" Blaise's attempt at humor didn't get the affect he was looking for. Hermione gave him a soft smile before they lost sight of her behind the pages of a book.

Minutes passed and Draco noticed students beginning to file out of the castle doors from dinner. They needed to hurry, but not one of them had a single suggestion and Draco was beginning to become nauseous from the lack of ideas.

"No one has _any_ thoughts at all? Professor Snape was right…we're a bunch of dunderheads. I never imagined _you_ to be speechless, Granger - you and your collection of bloody books."

A moment of silence followed before Ron's eyes grew wide as though he'd had a revelation. He stared over at Hermione as she hid her face deeper behind her book, clearly sensing the impending conversation.

"Hermione--"

"No! I refuse, Ronald." Her voice mumbled from behind the book.

"But it's the only way – and it's not as if we aren't breaking a rule anyway by sneaking out of the castle to begin with."

"I don't care about that. It's _mine _and I say no." She refused to give in.

Draco had absolutely no clue where this conversation was heading but he suddenly felt the need to give Weasley some help. "Why is everyone so hesitant to do the right thing, here?" He lowered his voice. "Ginny has been _kidnapped _byVoldemort! I have no idea what Weasley here is on about but whatever it is can obviously help us all sneak out of the castle tonight. Granger, do you _really_ want to be the one who stands in our way?"

There was another moment of silence before Hermione gradually lowered her book, a defeated expression upon her face and she slowly shook her head no. She directed her attention to Ron and gave a long sigh. "All right, we can use it. BUT…I need to clean it out first."

Ron smiled at Hermione. "Excellent! Hermione you won't regret it. I _knew_ that trunk would come into more use than just storing books."

Pansy gave a questioning look at Ron. "Trunk?"

Hermione sighed as Ron continued to explain. "Hermione's trunk is bewitched. It could probably hold the whole of seventh year students, but she uses it to keep every last book, parchment and note she's ever had." He was grinning at Hermione as her face flushed red from embarrassment.

Draco didn't find it embarrassing at all for this was _exactly_ what they needed. "That's brilliant! So all of us can fit into it and…wait." He furrowed his brow. "What good's it going to do us? Who is strong enough to carry it by the time we all squeeze in?"

"Ah, see – that's where _I_ come in," said Harry. "Once everyone is inside, I'll levitate it and throw the cloak over myself and the trunk. All I'll need to do is keep it concealed under the cloak while guiding it down to the statue of the One-eyed, hump-backed witch. The passageway into Hogsmeade is behind the statue. Once we're in there we can file out of the trunk, head down the passageway and that will bring us right underneath Honeydukes. From there we'll Apparate to the Manor." He thought for a second. "Can all of us Apparate legally now?"

"Yes," said Blaise. 

"Yeah," said Draco.

"A week ago Thursday," said Pansy.

Harry beamed at the response. "Brilliant! That saves us a lot of work, then."

Draco was annoyed by Harry's sudden display of leadership and spoke with a bit of an edge to his voice. "Well, shall we decide where we're going to meet tonight, then?" He tried hard to curb the animosity toward his nemesis while keeping a steady head about the whole thing. However, he desperately wanted nothing more than to curse him into next week.

A veil of tension seemed to fall over the group in response to Draco's sharp tone. Hermione was the first to speak up, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"What about in the trophy room at midnight? It's the closest to the statue of the One-eyed witch and no one ever goes in there after hours." She looked around at everyone as the group nodded their heads in approval. "Harry, I'll bring my trunk to the boys' dormitory before I take my post. You can leave the Common Room wearing your cloak and quietly guide my trunk along underneath it so that no one will wonder. Since the rest of us are Prefects it will be more excusable for us to be roaming the corridors. We can then immediately go to the trophy room from our posts so that no one will suspect anything. That way, by the time they notice that we haven't returned to our dormitories we'll already be in Hogsmeade."

"Sounds like a fine plan," said Blaise. "However, you've overlooked one problem."

"What's that?" Hermione questioned him.

"I'm not a Prefect." Blaise looked slightly hurt that Hermione had missed this and Draco couldn't blame him…considering the conversation they'd had about Granger earlier that morning.

"Oh, right." Hermione blushed slightly. She appeared to be thinking quickly. "I've got it! The Prefects' Bathroom."

"Er…what?" Blaise seemed confused.

"My post is on the fifth floor tonight. Draco or Ron can give you the password to the male Prefects' bathroom on the fifth floor and you can hide in there. Better yet, one of them can check the bathroom to make sure it's vacant and then take you in there. If it's anything like the girls' bathroom, there will be a broom closet inside that you can hide in. You can stay in there until it's time to meet and then walk with me down to the third floor to the trophy room. If we meet anyone along the way I can say that I caught you out of bed and I'm making sure you're heading back to your dormitory."

Draco and Ron silently agreed to Hermione's suggestion but Pansy, who had been relatively quiet up until now, spoke up rather haughtily. "Why should _you_ be the one to have to find him and take him back? I'm a Prefect too, you know."

"Right," said Hermione. "But everyone knows you two are together and that won't look good, either. My idea is more convincing."

Pansy narrowed her eyes at Hermione but said nothing - realizing that, deep down, Hermione was right.

"So do we all agree, then?" Draco wanted this meeting over with so that they could finish the rest of the day and get the plan underway. Once he received satisfied expressions from the group he stood up from the patch of grass he'd been sitting on. "Right, then…the trophy room at midnight it is."

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Nadella's silent footsteps tiptoed down a stone staircase leading to a tiny dungeon about the size of a large broom closet. She quietly turned the knob and entered cautiously, sweat beading up on her forehead as she did so. Her feeble hands knocked the cobwebs from her path as she crossed over to a long, broad shelf that held only a trunk. A trunk with the initials "G.W." on the lid.

Her fingers made a soft gesture in front of the lock as the word "_Alohomora_" quietly escaped her lips. She carefully lifted the lid and sifted through the contents until she produced a thin piece of wood, just over a foot in length. Nadella carefully tucked Ginny's wand into her robe and began to close the lid, but suddenly caught glimpse of a small gleaming object. She reached her hand into the trunk again and withdrew a small silver badge with an "S" and a serpent engraved upon it. Her eyes grew wide as she fingered the metal, an idea formulating in her head. She laid the badge inside her robe next to the wand and swiftly departed the room.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Voldemort approached the section of the manor where his faithful servants resided and carefully materialized through the door of Nadella's room. Finding no trace of her, he hastily sifted through a few of her things…obviously hell bent on finding something of particular importance. After moments of turning up empty handed he retreated back to the corridor and approached a large fireplace. Throwing a fist of powder into it, he called for Wormtail to appear.

"Wormtail!" Voldemort's furious tone was heard echoing through the halls. "Wormtail, I will see you immediately!"

Wormtail's face appeared in the flames. "Yes, master." Wormtail retreated from his quarters and scampered toward his master's location, urgent to accede to Voldemort's demands. As he rounded the corner and moved toward his superior Voldemort began to question him.

"Where is Nadella?"

"I don't know, Master." Wormtail was quite truthful in answering. He hadn't seen Nadella for many days, but felt there was a good reason as to why his master was so intent on knowing her whereabouts.

"Have you seen her lately? Noticed her acting a bit strangely, perhaps?" Voldemort's eyes narrowed at Wormtail as though his servant might be keeping something from him.

"No, sir. I've…I've had little contact with Nadella as of late. She's been keeping to herself, Master." Wormtail was curious as to where this conversation was heading having no idea what Voldemort was implying.

Voldemort nodded his head in understanding. "See if she's been to see the girl. And do it now…Draco will arrive tonight."

"Draco, sir? How is it that you know th—

"Let's just say," Voldemort interrupted, "that I fed his dreams last night. And if he's anything like Potter – he won't be able to stay away."

With that, Wormtail was left with a befuddled expression as Voldemort turned on his heel and silently disappeared down the corridor.


	26. A Dream So Real

Chapter 26 – A Dream So Real 

With shaking hands, Draco deposited a pile of books in his dormitory and sat down on the edge of the bed. He was thankful that he was the only one in the room so that he could take the time to regain his composure. He'd never been more fearful about what it was he was about to do. It wasn't even so much the idea of Voldemort that terrified him, but of finding Ginny gravely injured. The curious news that Dobby brought to him regarding Draco's mother had only added to the perpetual motion of it all.

He let his head fall back against the mattress and looked up at the drapes surrounding his four-poster. Everything suddenly looked small and meaningless to him now. For years he'd done nothing short of belittling his school and antagonizing most of the other students. But something had changed in him. His reflection in the mirror was the same, yet it was as though he'd left that identity behind. The image in the mirror screamed at him to retrieve his lost self, but Draco couldn't hear it. He refused to succumb to the teachings of his father no matter how much he loved him. Ginny was more important to him than that.

Draco let his eyelids fall shut and Ginny's face immediately swam into view. He wanted to reach out and touch her soft smile…trail his finger along her cheek until he tucked the hair behind her ear as he so often did. He imagined wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer, letting her head fall against his chest. Draco couldn't get over how entirely whole he felt. He could smell the scent of her hair so clearly that it invoked a string of memories. They flashed through his brain more quickly than the scenery beneath him as he flew over the countryside near the Manor. He was reliving the moment that she bumped into him in the Quidditch Pitch. She had been so strong willed and had never hesitated to put him in his place. The fire in her eyes had tormented him day and night, causing him restless sleep. The denial he felt had fueled the grief he continued to cause her for months following the incident until Draco had finally hit a wall. When he was able to confess to himself and to Ginny how much he loved her, his life had taken on new meaning. He hadn't realized it at the time, still being quite unwilling to relinquish his past, but Draco now knew that things would never be the same for him. Ginny loved him for himself. It wasn't the status that he was born into…it was everything inside him. She was in love with Draco Malfoy. And if his name were something other than _Malfoy_ she would love him, still. And that feeling alone could keep him content for the rest of his life.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Draco heard the familiar cackle of laughter as Voldemort and two other cloaked figures stood above him. The two figures reached out in unison, each grabbing an arm, and dragged Draco across the stone floor. A silver ring bearing the Malfoy crest was evident on the hand of one of the figures. His father was the one who extended Draco's left arm out toward Voldemort as Draco struggled to free himself from Lucius' grasp. _

"_No! I won't do this, Father!" Draco screamed._

"_Stop struggling, Draco," yelled Lucius Malfoy. "You have disgraced me for the last time."_

_Draco couldn't believe his father would put him through this. He'd never lived up to Lucius' expectations, this is true, but the circumstances were beyond anything he could ever comprehend. He was Lucius' only son. How could he do this to his own flesh? _

"_It's time for your initiation, boy." Voldemort cackled again. "You're a filthy traitor in my eyes and you _will_ work for my forgiveness. You're one of us now, Draco. Tonight…you'll begin tormenting the little wench and this shall serve as your punishment. After she's suffered to my satisfaction, you'll end your relationship with her properly. Perhaps _then_ you'll be reminded as to where your loyalties lie." _

_Draco knew he needed to escape. They were doing inconceivable things to Ginny and would be insisting that Draco finish her off. He knew he could never do such a thing and would end his own life before he'd ever harm her._

_He jerked his arm as hard as he could, but his father and the other Death Eater were too much for him. Voldemort's hand floated above Draco's forearm and a burning beam of light in the shape of a skull with a serpent through its mouth cast down onto Draco's skin. He writhed in anguish, and used all of his energy to pull his arm from the brand that was being placed on his body. _

_It was too late. The Death Eaters released their hold on Draco, but the force of his effort to escape resulted in hitting the stone floor quite hard. The impact caused his face to scrape against the surface of the stone, sending a stinging sensation to his eyes. Draco blinked back the small tears that had gathered in the corners, trying all the while to regain his focus from the pain. He flipped over onto his back to stare up at Voldemort._

"_My, my." Voldemort's tone was icy. "Are those tears I see, Draco? Lucius, this simply will not do. Punish your son."_

_With that, Lucius extended a wand toward his only child and spat his words out with triumph. "With pleasure, my Lord."_

"_CRUCIO!"_

"Draco! Draco, wake up – stop moving, mate!" Blaise's voice was a distant ringing in Draco's ears, at first - but the crescendo of it caused him to become aware of his surroundings. The realization began to sink in that he was, in fact, dreaming. Draco sat straight up in bed with sweat dripping from his forehead. He was still unable to focus, but he touched his face with his hands to feel the pain that had certainly been there moments before. It was smooth.

"You were having another nightmare, mate." Blaise stepped back and let Draco have his space. "Was it Ginny?"

Draco took a breath, blinking several times. "Not this time. It was…I – I honestly don't think I want to talk about it." He was trying to block out the images in his head of what had just happened. What if he were seeing the future somehow? A premonition dream of some sort.

"Are you sure?" Blaise prompted him. "Get it off your chest, mate."

Draco started to shake his head no, but hesitated as he looked down at his left forearm. The Dark Mark was absent from his skin, but he could feel the burning sensation as though it were there, yet invisible. He rubbed the area with his right hand and looked up at Blaise. Blaise seemed to understand immediately.

"It was just a dream, Draco." He leaned in closer to look at Draco's arm. "There's nothing there."

"But it was so real. He was going to make me do horrible things to Ginny." He stared across the room at nothing in particular. "Said I was 'one of them' now."

"Look," Blaise sat down on the bed across from Draco much as he'd done earlier that day. "You're worried. The girl you love is missing and the most powerful wizard we've ever known is holding her captive. You're bound to be having nightmares about this. But you need to think positive so that we can accomplish this mission. And…actually - that's why I'm here."

Draco looked up at his face as Blaise spoke again. "It's time. You need to take your post. I'm going to slip into the Prefects' Bathroom and wait. In a few hours we'll be able to sneak out of the castle." Blaise gave Draco a determined look. "We're going to go and get her, mate."

Draco looked as though he were mulling this over in his head before he nodded his head yes, in answer. "Thanks, Blaise."

Blaise gave him a smile and turned to leave the dormitory, but Draco spoke up, halting his friend's footsteps. "If I've ever…said anything to you in the past that-

Blaise held up his hand to silence Draco. "It's okay, mate. It's forgotten."

He gave Blaise a half smile and then stared at his feet while Blaise left the dorm. Draco had more support than he could ever ask for. He knew it was time to keep his head…and get her back.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Ginny rolled over on her bed, lips forming into a gentle smile as her gaze locked onto a set of stormy gray eyes. Draco moved closer to her and laid his hand against her cheek. He began to speak and she watched his mouth moving - slowly, carefully…almost silently. She could feel the breath on her face as Draco softly stroked her ginger strands of hair. She wanted to feel his kiss. As Ginny looked up into his eyes she raised her head to meet his, but he touched a finger to her mouth and smiled. "Not yet," he said. "I'm coming for you tonight." _

_Ginny closed her eyes and allowed his soft voice and gentle touch to soothe her. "I'll be ready for you," she said. _

She felt a hand shaking her awake and knew immediately that it wasn't Draco. Her mind came rushing back to her and she opened her eyes to stare Nadella in the face.

"Wake up, girl. Quickly! I have something for you." Nadella seemed rather panicked as she shook Ginny from her sleep.

"What…what is it?" Ginny wanted so badly to be back in her dream - being comforted by Draco. It was the most solace she'd had since she left his grasp nearly 36 hours ago. She could feel the traces of his touch on her face as though he had truly been there. Ginny tried to hide her disappointment and gave her full attention to the generous old woman.

"He will be here tonight and you will need this." Nadella took a thin object from her robes and Ginny recognized it immediately. It was her wand.

"Where did you--?"

"There's no time," said Nadella. "I must explain something."

The urgency in Nadella's voice was enough to frighten Ginny. She had no idea who _he_ was, but she assumed by Nadella's anxiety that it was Voldemort. He would come to take her life tonight and Nadella was attempting to give Ginny an opportunity to defend herself by returning her only source of protection. It was a meaningful gesture; one that confused her to some degree, seeing as Nadella was an obvious servant of Voldemort's and put herself at great risks to help her. But Ginny was fully aware that she was no match for him; she didn't have enough hatred in her heart to perform a Killing Curse against Voldemort and she would, therefore, be powerless against him.

"Thank you, Nadella, for all your help…but I won't be having need of the wand." Nadella started to silence her, but Ginny continued. "I'm no match for him. I'll only make it worse if I attempt to defend myself." Tears began to sting Ginny's eyes at the thought of what was going to happen to her…of never seeing Draco again.

"Silly girl," Nadella shook her head in annoyance, "the Dark Lord isn't coming for you. Now take your wand as you will need to help. He'll be here tonight."

Ginny blinked the tears away, now utterly mystified. "Help? Help who?"

Nadella was silent for a moment, before she slowly answered. "The one that has gotten you into this mess. And if I'm not mistaken, he's also the one you're in love with, isn't he?" Nadella looked her directly in the eyes while Ginny gasped.

"Draco? Draco's coming _here_? Why? _Why_ would he do that? He'll be killed. He doesn't stand a chance getting me out of here. And how do you know this? Please stop keeping me in the dark, Nadella. Who _are_ you and why are you helping me?" Ginny was full of so many emotions that she could hardly ask a proper question.

"He'll be alright. You must trust me." Nadella nodded her head slightly as she said these words.

"How can I trust someone that I don't even know? How is it that you even know about Draco and _why_ can't you explain these things to me? "

"Because there is no time, girl. Now, listen to me so that I may finish." Nadella sat down on the edge of the mattress and opened Ginny's left hand. She placed a small silver object inside it and Ginny recognized it immediately. It was Draco's Prefect badge.

Ginny gasped. "Where did you…he'll find this! Voldemort will find this, Nadella, and he'll—"

"Quiet! He won't be able to retrieve it _or_ the wand, I promise you that. Keep it well hidden under the mattress and when Draco comes, give it to him the very first chance you get. Do it secretly because this will be your _only_ way out and will work _only_ when your lives are in the gravest of danger, do you understand?"

"No." Ginny shook her head, feeling flustered and exasperated at the entire situation. "Nadella, no – I don't understand any of this." She hated feeling so helpless.

"The badge is a portkey, Ginny. Understand that he _MUST NOT_ witness you giving Draco the badge or you'll never manage a way out. And remember that the port will _not_ open until the last possible moment, just before the Dark Lord will have his vengeance on Draco – so make certain that the others are close and that you are all touching the badge at this precise moment."

"Others?"

Nadella nodded her head yes, in answer. "He won't come alone."

Ginny thought for a moment. "Ron! My brother will be with him, won't he? And Harry?" Ginny's fear began to grow even more. What if Voldemort killed them all? What if she missed this opportune moment to use the portkey? She and Draco had taken a chance with their lives when they began seeing each other, but she couldn't live with the fact of her friends dying for an oversight that she and Draco had made. Her heart began to fall fast.

Nadella must have seen the discouragement in Ginny's eyes, for her face softened as she gently spoke. "You will all be much more competent than you think and you mustn't fear, Ginny. Be strong, use your talent and keep a steady head. Now…I must go before I'm seen."

Nadella started to turn and leave the tiny room, but Ginny held her hand out to stop her. "I can't do this! What if Voldemort knows I've given the badge to Draco? Nadella, I don't want to get him killed!"

"You _won't_. I promise you that he won't be the one to die tonight…"

"But they're going to make him a Death Eater! Voldemort told me that he would have Draco deal with me himself. Nadella, Draco would never hurt me, but what if he falls as a victim to the curse? What if Voldemort controls him? And what do you mean _he_ won't be the one to die tonight? Who will?"

Nadella placed her hands over Ginny's to calm her. Ginny looked into her eyes and had the same familiar feeling as the time before. "I can't explain all of these things to you, Ginny. I'm only asking that you trust me and be confident in yourself and in Draco."

At hearing these words, Ginny knew she'd been defeated and rested her case. She had no other choice but to trust the only person that was looking after her for the time being.

Nadella gave Ginny a sad smile and turned to leave the room, once more. She'd almost gotten to the iron door when Ginny's face took on a questioning look as she slowly spoke her next words.

"Nadella, please…tell me who you are."

The old woman turned on her heel and looked Ginny directly in the eyes as she thought for a moment, then answered. "Someone who loves him, too."

Ginny wore an astounded expression as she began to respond, but Nadella had suddenly disappeared.

**Author's Note: **_A big thanks to those who are reviewing, encouraging me and doing beta-work for my story. It means more to me than you could possibly know. I'm just finishing chapter 29 right now and I can see myself putting in about 3 to 4 more chapters after that. I'm currently writing a bit here and there on the prequel and I'm still adding a lot to the outline of the sequel so I hope you find it interesting. I'm excited about it, to say the least. Thanks again for the reviews and I hope you enjoy. Please continue to read and review! _


	27. Escape from the Castle

**Chapter 27 - Escape from the Castle**

Draco's duty for the evening consisted of the Entrance Hall and Grand Staircase. He walked the same routine, back and forth, for what seemed like days until the hands on the clock approached midnight. As he passed the fifth floor, he glanced into the east corridor to see Hermione standing near the bit of swamp left from the Weasley Twins' prank on Professor Umbridge. She gave him a short nod. There were but a few minutes left and they would all be meeting in the Trophy Room. Blaise would be leaving the male Prefects' bathroom momentarily and Hermione would lead him down to the third floor. Draco descended the stairs to the first level for one last pass through the Entrance Hall and caught glimpse of Pansy entering from the dungeons. Her post was complete and she was ready to join them.

He didn't look at her when she passed him near the bottom step of the staircase. Draco stayed his course all the way to the front doors. His thoughts were on Ginny and of finding her unharmed. He had no idea what to expect from the journey he was about to make.

The clock began its twelve chimes as Draco headed back up the steps to the third floor. He saw the back of Ron's robes entering the third floor corridor a half-flight above his head. A quick glance behind him confirmed that the stairs were vacant and now was his chance to move swiftly to the Trophy Room.

Draco was the last to arrive. The others stood near the window in a small huddle, Hermione's trunk open before them. He crossed the room to join their circle and said, "Well, this is it then." Draco couldn't lie – he was nervous and scared. All of their questions were about to be answered _if_ and _when_ they were able to get to Hogsmeade and Apparate to the Manor.

Everyone nodded their heads, faces filled with apprehension, yet also determination. Ron was the first to speak up. "Who's first? Blaise?"

Blaise didn't hesitate before he stepped right into Hermione's trunk and disappeared within it. Draco glanced at her and gave her a tiny smile. Without Hermione they wouldn't be able to do this and he was finally able to admit this to himself.

"Pansy?" Ron motioned for her to step into the trunk and she disappeared right behind Blaise. Hermione followed and then Ron. Draco and Harry were left standing next to the trunk.

Harry motioned for Draco to climb in, but Draco hesitated. Harry gave a sigh. "Look – it's not like we're ever going to be friends…but I think for the next 24 hours we need to trust each other. We're going after the same thing, you know?"

Draco glared at him. "Yeah. But I don't have to _like_ it, do I?" It really wasn't a question. Draco was stating a plain fact and wanted Potter to be quite aware of it.

"Just wanted us on the same page." Harry glared right back at him. "Ginny's the sister I never had."

"And she's the _wife_ _I_ never had." Draco startled himself with those words, and from Harry's expression it looked as though Draco had startled him even more. All this time he knew he couldn't be without Ginny; wanted to take her away with him and be free of everything but her. Sure – he'd had that thought in the shower about him and Ginny as husband and wife as they were older…having a child together. But that was a dream to him; something that he didn't really think possible because of their family situation. However, his heart was telling him what he truly believed. He was able to admit this to his nemesis without a second thought. And, oddly, he felt good about that.

Harry gave Draco a slow smile. "Well, okay then. Let's go and get her."

Draco stepped into the trunk and blackness surrounded him. He couldn't see a thing. "Ouch!" Someone had stepped on his foot.

"Oops – sorry." Hermione's voice rang out apologetically.

"I thought you said this trunk could hold the whole of seventh year students, Granger. Can't we spread out a bit?"

"_I_ didn't say that it could hold that much. Ronald did. Just be grateful we aren't piled on top of one another, Malfoy." Draco could barely see her standing before him, his eyes having not adjusted to the lack of light, but he could imagine the bossier-than-thou expression painted across her face.

Draco heard Harry speaking to them outside the trunk. "Everybody snug?" Several scowls were heard throughout the group as he closed the trunk lid, shutting out what little light they had. He heard a muffled _"Wingardium Leviosa" _and a feeling as though he was being lifted from the ground. The trunk, now air born, began to glide softly along and they were on their way.

"We're about to leave the Trophy Room," said Harry, still quite muffled. "Everyone keep your mouths shut so that we make no noise at all. I'll let you know when we're in the passageway to Honeydukes."

Draco nodded his head before he realized how ridiculous he looked, considering no one could see him. He closed his eyes and let his mind wander as the trunk glided out of the Trophy Room and silently along to the statue. Moments later he felt the trunk slow to a halt. Harry spoke a few words and Draco could hear movement. The trunk began to move again until, finally, it came to rest and the sound of Harry fiddling with the latch could be heard.

The trunk sprung open and the lot of them rolled out onto the dirt floor of the passageway; staring at each other from the light of Harry's wand. He was beaming at them all. "Well, the hard part's done." he said.

Draco was impressed, though disinclined to show his enthusiasm. He gave a short nod toward Harry and replied, "Let's be off, then. The sooner we get to Honeydukes, the sooner we can get to the Manor."

Harry spun around without a word and led them down the passageway. Draco exchanged a quick glance with Pansy and Blaise before the three Slytherins picked up the rear. No one said a word from the moment they left the entrance of the passageway until they reached a dead end, each staring above them to look at the underside of a trap door.

"Well," said Harry, poking his wand at the trap door. "This is it. Who wants to go first?"

Draco shoved his way to the front of the group. "I'll go. After all – this is all on _my_ head." It was his not-so-subtle way of telling Harry that his leadership skills weren't appreciated.

Draco slowly lifted the door - brushing the dust that fell from the musky wood boards from his eyes - and peeked out into the cellar of the sweet shop. It was dark, but his eyes adjusted to darkness and he could tell it was safe to continue. Lifting the door the rest of the way, he stepped up into the cellar and turned to give a hand to Pansy, then Blaise – leaving the Trio to help themselves through the door. It was only once the group stood at the bottom of the cellar stairs that Draco turned to them and told them his plan.

"Once we're out into the street we'll Apparate to the Manor." He pulled a small, black and white picture of Malfoy Manor out of his pocket and shoved it toward the Trio. "Just so we aren't all scattered about - try to focus on the entryway. Blaise and Pansy have been there before, so they needn't see it. Get the image fixed into your heads and we shouldn't have any problems with the Apparition going wrong. When we get there, I'll go in first and look for Mother before I come and bring the rest of you lot inside. Understood?"

They all nodded their heads in agreement and Draco began to climb the stairs, pulling his wand from the inner-pocket of his robes. "_Alohomora!" _He spoke the words just as he'd reached the cellar door and quietly pushed it open; careful to not make a sound. One by one, each of them stepped out onto the floor of the shop and made their way toward the entrance. Draco softly uttered the words to unlock the front door.

He glanced back at Harry. "Where's your cloak?"

Harry looked at Draco with a surprised expression on his face. "Here," he made a gesture toward his torso. "In my robes. Why?"

"Don't we need it before we're out on the street?" Draco was rather annoyed by Harry's ridiculous question.

"That was the plan in the beginning, yeah. But do you honestly think six people are going to fit underneath it? We'll have to sneak into the alley and Apparate from there. Seeing as it's midnight, we shouldn't be seen."

Draco gave a soft sigh and held the door open for the others to file through…all but Ron, that is. He was rummaging around in the shop apparently looking for something.

"_Weasley!" _ Draco hissed. "What in bloody hell are you doing?"

Ron shot Draco a look of disdain and continued to search around the shop until he held up what appeared to be Honeydukes' best chocolate. Ron quickly stuffed the blocks into his robes and followed Draco outside and into the alley.

"A fine time to think of gorging yourself, Weasley. I know you can't afford to buy it - and I don't exactly care whether or not you steal it – but don't you think you could've managed a more appropriate time to do so?"

Pansy put a hand on Draco's arm to silence his insults toward Ron. "I don't think he's taking it for that reason, Draco." She spoke very softly, but everyone in the group was able to hear her words.

Draco's face flushed red when he realized what she meant. Pansy was right. How could he have been so careless as to forget the dementors that Voldemort would most certainly have on hand?

He looked at his feet. "I didn't…I…" He just couldn't finish his sentence.

Ron looked at him and gave a careless shrug. "Let's just go, alright?"

Draco stepped up to the others and they formed into a circle, all closing their eyes in preparation of Apparating to the Manor. Draco took a breath as his feet lifted from the ground - within seconds he was standing at a familiar entrance, eyes fixed on the silver "M" door knocker proudly displaying his front door. He spun around to see the rest of the group, scattered a few paces from him along the cobblestone drive that hugged the perimeter of the lawn.

After counting heads, he opened his front door and walked into the foyer, quite unsure as to what he should expect.


	28. A Missing Narcissa

_Author'sNote: I wanted to thank you guys for the reviews, comments to my e-mail or LJ and general support in whatever form you've been giving it. I'm still working to complete this story, but for a change of pace I've worked on a Halloween D/G fic that I will have posted around the 29th or 30th of October. Hopefully you'll check this out and let me know what you think. It's still untitled, but it's completely written and going to beta as we speak…_

**Chapter 28 – A Missing Narcissa**

Having searched the entire house, Draco stepped out onto the front steps and summoned the group into the foyer. His fears were well-founded; his mother was missing and he had no idea where to start looking for her. Not only was he concerned for her safety - she was the only key to finding Ginny. He felt completely lost and helpless inside.

After hearing Draco's announcement that his mother was missing, no one knew quite what to say or do and a silence fell over them. Hermione was the first to break it.

"I'm reluctant to say this, but you _do_ have house-elves, correct?"

Draco nodded. He couldn't seem to get his brain to form a logical thought and Hermione's suggestion seemed so simple that it aggravated the hell out of him. He didn't trust himself to speak without snapping at Hermione, so Draco just inclined his head in assent. He knew he should talk to Blinka rather than get worked up over the matter and with that thought immediately walked through the dining room and into the kitchen, leaving the others to await his return.

Blinka's room ran adjacent to the pantry off to the side of the fireplace. Draco had never been in here before, but knew where each of the house-elves slept. Once he approached the small door to her room he rapped softly so as not to startle her. After receiving no response, he gently opened the door and peeked in to see a sleeping Blinka wrapped in a sheet on her tiny bed.

"Blinka." Draco whispered, trying not to frighten the elf. When she didn't move he took a more drastic approach and poked her with his wand. "Blinka you need to wake up – this is important."

The elf jumped at the poke of Draco's wand and shot up in bed to stare him in the face. She shrieked and pulled the sheet up to her neck, looking quite scared.

"M-master? Is it you?"

Draco gave her a questioning look and nodded his head. "Who else would it be? What's the matter with you, Blinka - and where's Mother? I've looked all over the Manor and can't find her. Dobby said that she wasn't here last night, either. Did Father come? Are they with the Dark…are they with Voldemort?

Blinka gradually shook her head no as if she were denying him an answer. Draco was getting angrier by the second yet resisted the urge to reach out and shake her.

He tried to slow his heart rate and spoke calmly. "You have _no idea_ where she is?"

Blinka stood from the bed and held a hand out to Draco. "Blinka…Blinka needs to show Master something. Will he come with me?"

Draco was skeptical yet extended his hand out toward Blinka's. With a tiny "pop" they were gone from her quarters and Draco found himself standing in the middle of his father's study; the picture of Salazaar Slytherin staring down at them. Blinka walked swiftly to the dark green serpent that sat on the fireplace mantel and gave it a small tap with her hand. The mantel swung inward and let Draco and Blinka crawl through the crevice into the drafty secret room. The hair on the back of Draco's neck began to stand and he feared what he was about to find. Hesitantly, he raised his wand and uttered "_Lumos_," waiting for some appalling scene to unfold before him. What he didn't expect to find, however, was an old gray-haired woman lying in a heap on the stone floor. Her hands were bound behind her and she appeared to be sleeping.

Draco's skin suddenly broke out in goose-bumps and he had an odd feeling about all of this. He knew he should check the woman to make sure that she was really sleeping, but he was quite uneasy about doing so. Why would she be here? And tied up? Casting his fears aside, Draco stooped down to her level and put a finger out to check her pulse – sighing with relief at the feel of a heartbeat.

He craned his neck around to look at Blinka. "Explain, Blinka. Who is she? What's she doing in here?"

Blinka's head dropped slightly. "It's Miss Nadella, sir. Mistress brought her here, Master Draco."

"Nadella? Nadella who--?" Draco's voice trailed off as a series of flashbacks ran through his brain. He remembered a woman named Nadella from his early childhood who would occasionally accompany the other Death Eaters to the Manor to visit with his father. Her forearm never held the mark of the Dark Lord, yet she was always a supporter and kept his father in the loop.

Draco stood and stared down at the woman again, clearly confused at the entire situation. "You haven't answered the rest of my questions, Blinka. What is she doing tied up and why did Mother bring her here?"

"Blinka doesn't know, sir. Blinka only knows that Mistress brought her here while Mistress takes care of a few things."

"What _things?_" Draco's patience had all but worn thin and he could feel the anger bubbling up inside. "You're going to take me to her right now, do you understand? Enough of this rubbish of keeping me in the dark."

"But Master, sir – Blinka doesn't know what the Mistress is up to or Blinka would have sent a message with Dobby. Master must believe Blinka for she is worried about the Mistress."

Draco inhaled a deep breath and stared into her eyes. "But you know where she is, don't you?"

Blinka nodded her head slightly and said, "But Mistress gave Blinka a direct order to—"

"I DON'T CARE WHAT MOTHER TOLD YOU!" Draco shouted with all of his might. "You are _going_ to take me to her, do you understand?"

Blinka's eyes filled with tears and she nodded her head again. "Yes, Master. Blinka can take Master Draco sir to his mother."

Draco gave her a nudge toward the entrance to the tiny room and Blinka walked out into his father's study once more. She turned and held out her hand to him.

"Wait." Draco remembered the others. "We need to go to the foyer first."

Blinka's befuddled expression was evident, but she avoided crossing Draco a second time. "Yes, Master," was all that the house-elf could utter before she grasped his hand again and Apparated into the midst of five other students.

"What _took_ you so long?" Ron looked quite put-out and was all but tapping his foot in nervous anticipation.

Draco glared at him, but refrained from snapping Ron's head off. Instead, his retort was short and to the point. "Shut your face, Weasley. Blinka's taking us to my mother, so everyone join hands and we can get the bloody hell out of here."

Without a word, the group grasped each other's hands and waited for the inevitable. They swallowed hard, each fully aware of Narcissa's possible location, yet quite anxious to find Ginny and bring her home safely.

Within seconds they were back in darkness, standing on the edge of an overgrown lawn beneath a shelter of trees. The clouds were thick above their heads, hiding the abundance of moonlight that was present in the sky the night before. They each held their breath at the site of an old manor, dark and dreary, lying before them on the other side of the lawn. As uninviting as it was, they knew they had to go there.

One by one, Draco looked into the eyes of the others. "Well, it's time."

They nodded their heads, but said nothing. It seemed as though none of them really knew what to do first. They couldn't just storm into the place. For starters, the spells and enchantments protecting the perimeter were sure to be more than they bargained for. Draco was silently hoping that Granger had some idea of how to get them inside. He'd given up cursing the Mudblood over her confounded intelligence and accepted the fact that all six of them wouldn't be here without her help.

As if his very thought was her cue, she walked forward to Ron and, touching her wand to his head, spoke a word that Draco couldn't hear. He noticed Weasley give a slight shiver and then his body began to blend into the background. Hermione repeated the same gesture to Harry, then Pansy and Blaise. Each reacted in the same manner as Ron. He could see the outlines of their bodies, but they appeared almost transparent - a three-dimensional transparency if that was at all possible. Draco was awestruck and, because he was busy staring at the others, didn't see Hermione approach him, yet just as her wand neared the tip of his head he grabbed her wrist.

"What are you doing, Granger?"

"It's a disillusionment charm," said Hermione. "It's not full proof by any means, but it should give us the coverage we need to at least get up close to the manor without being detected. Our bodies will take on the appearance of anything behind us so that we'll camouflage ourselves with the surroundings. I'm sure Voldemort will have anti-disillusionment charms cast within the manor, but it looks as though it's going to work while we're out here on the lawn." She gave a tiny smile and raised her eyebrows cautiously as if asking to proceed.

Draco nodded his head slowly and, as she lifted her wand to his head again, he stopped her a second time. "Thanks, Granger" he said, rather gruffly.

She blinked, looking a bit taken aback at his good manners, but continued on with the charm. Draco immediately felt a cold chill running down his spine as though an egg had been dropped on his head and was oozing into his hair, under his robes and down the length of his body. Once he adjusted to the feeling he noticed that Hermione was now transparent like the rest of them.

"This is barking mad." Blaise was waving his hand in front of his face, fascinated by his appearance. "Brilliant, mind you…but barking mad just the same."

"Here." Ron stepped forward and began to hand something to each of them. Draco assumed it was the Honeyduke's chocolate that he'd given him a hard time about earlier. "Stick this into your robes in case we need it – and if anyone runs out, speak up. We need to make sure that each of us has an adequate amount the entire time we're in there."

He noticed how roughly Ron stuffed the chocolate into his hands, but Draco said nothing. He knew he deserved this treatment for being so cynical toward Ron in the candy store.

Much to his dismay, Draco heard Potter's voice chime in once the chocolate had been divvied out. "Can everyone conjure a Patronus?"

A short pause followed before Ron and Hermione replied with a short, "yes." Pansy and Blaise were somewhat hesitant to answer. "We managed a bit of one at the end of spring term," said Pansy, uncertainly. "Do you think we'll need to use it?"

"If Voldemort has dementors in there, yes I do," said Harry. "I just want to know where everyone stands on conjuring one. If you can't perform one, those of us who can need to know so that we can protect the others. Malfoy?"

Draco hung his head a bit. He felt certain that the good feelings he had for Ginny would let him cast the perfect Patronus…but what if he couldn't? What if something had happened to her and all of those good feelings died right along with her? He'd let the dementors take him before he'd ever return to the life he knew before she'd stepped into his. He shook the thoughts from his head, knowing where this was going to take him, and tried to give a positive answer.

"Yeah. I know I can conjure one."

Harry made a noise that plainly said Draco's answer had left him undecided. "Are you sure?"

Draco was furious at Harry's questioning. "What do you want from me, Potter? You asked if I could conjure one and I said I could. Stop playing the hero and let me take care of myself."

Pansy was at his shoulder for the second time that night. "You've made it this far without cursing each other so I suggest you get your anger under control and concentrate on what we're doing. We all need to be honest with our abilities. Harry, Draco told you he could conjure one so stop questioning him. Draco, for once stop letting him get to you and let's get going, okay?"

Draco nodded then wondered if anyone could even see his transparent head moving before he made up his mind to speak. "Alright, let's go." Draco turned to Blinka, who had almost been forgotten. "Blinka, I need you to return to the Manor."

"But Master, sir – Blinka can help you-"

"No. I need you to return to the Manor and take care of Mother in case she returns. You've gotten us this far and your place is there."

The house-elf looked at her feet and mumbled a soft "Yes, Master," and disappeared with a "pop."

Draco actually felt remorse over sending her away, but knew that Blinka would be an asset to his mother should Narcissa return to the Manor in his absence.

Once Blinka had Disapparated, Hermione moved forward to lead the way and for once Draco didn't object. He was a big enough person to admit that she'd be the one getting them inside and kept his mouth shut.

They ran across the lawn, hiding in the shadows of the oak trees as they went, until they finally reached the edge of the old house.

"Well," whispered Draco. "Got any ideas for getting us inside, Granger?"

"I don't think getting in will be the problem," said Hermione. "Leaving, however…" and her voice trailed off. They all knew what she was getting at.

"We can't…we can't just walk right in the front door though, can we?" A frightened Pansy questioned Hermione.

"No." Hermione studied the doorknob from a distance, narrowing her eyes all the while. "To the back - I have an idea."

They followed her around to the back of the house, careful not to make a sound, until they reached a tiny flight of steps leading down to a small door. She stood near the top and studied this door in much the same manner as she had the front.

"This one." Hermione stepped softly down the flight of steps, flattening herself against the wall due to the lack of space. A large person would've had difficulty getting down here. "I think this is the entrance the Death Eaters use."

She sounded quite confident so despite Draco's hesitation he said nothing.

Hermione removed her wand from her robe and took a long breath as she closed her eyes. Draco had no idea what she was about to do until he heard the words "_Morsmordre"_ softly leave her lips as she pointed her wand directly at the doorknob.

He gasped as a tiny dark mark formed in the air just above the doorknob and the door swung itself open. Hermione spun on her heel and motioned for them to follow her inside just as Draco stepped up and grabbed her shoulder.

"Wait, Granger." He lowered his voice. "Let me go in first."

Hermione hesitated and seemed to understand, stepping aside to let Draco in front of her as she nodded her head in response.

Draco's robes brushed past Hermione as he walked into the darkness of the manor, his heart beating wildly at what he feared would be inside.


	29. And So it Begins

**Chapter 29: And So it Begins**

The hair on the back of Draco's neck stood up the moment he entered the house. Only a fool would deny the frightening tension one felt upon stepping into the home of the Dark Lord, but Draco gathered his resolve and lit his wand to gaze around the place.

The steps had led them down into a massive damp cellar of some sort. The walls were made of stone and adorned with clumps of moss and mold growing from the mortar. A pair of chains, equipped with large wrist shackles, dangled from one of the walls. Draco shuddered at the thought of what they might have been used for and diverted his gaze away from them before his mind could wander too far. Even more distressing than the chains, however, were the unbelievably tall ceilings. The room was enchanted in much the same way that Hermione's trunk had been and didn't seem to fit the outside of the house. It must have been close to seventy feet up to the first floor and the only way to reach it was by means of a winding, rather dilapidated wooden staircase. It didn't look safe enough to climb, but appeared to be the only way to get up to the other portions of the house.

Draco heard a stick crack and with a startled expression quickly turned to look back at the foot of the steps that led outside. Harry stood in the entrance, a sheepish look on his face, and shrugged his shoulders apologetically. Potter had scared the living hell out of him, but Draco shook off his annoyance and motioned for Harry to bring the others.

As they gathered together in the cellar he could, once again, see the waves of terror flashing in their eyes. Draco was nervous as well, but an invisible force was pulling him in Ginny's direction. He could feel her presence and it comforted him in a way he couldn't describe; Draco wasn't about to leave without her.

He shot his head in the direction of the wooden staircase and whispered. "Any ideas on how to get up that thing?"

Not surprising to him, Hermione spoke up. "We could use _Reparo_ on it easily enough, but if someone comes down here while we're in the house they'll know we're here. I don't know that we should chance it."

Draco nodded his head, agreeing wholeheartedly with Hermione. They certainly didn't need to leave a trail behind them and repairing the staircase was too big of a risk.

"Anyone have any other ideas?" he looked hopeful.

The silence was deafening until Pansy offered her suggestion. "What if one of us tried to climb the staircase to see if it's stable?"

"I don't know about that," Draco said. "It's awfully high up, Pansy, and it doesn't look as though it could even support you or Hermione and you girls are by far the lightest of us all."

Her cheeks were pink as she shrugged off his response as though it had caused her embarrassment. He knew Pansy was only trying to be as intelligent with her answers as Hermione.

Hermione took a breath as she studied the staircase and stepped back from the others, pulling her wand as she did so. "I've got an idea." With that, she swished and flicked the thin piece of wood as she directed it toward Draco. _"Wingardium Leviosa!"_

Draco's body began to rise from the dirt floor of the cellar and float gently toward the ceiling, passing each turn in the winding staircase as he went. As he approached the top of the room, he could finally make out a heavy, wooden door leading off of an iron balcony several feet above his head. Just as he drew near the foot of the balcony his body suddenly dropped about six feet. Draco looked down in sheer panic to see Hermione struggling with her concentration due to the distance between them. Harry and Ron stepped up with their wands to assist her and Draco felt the spell give him a sudden boost until he was able to land his feet on the balcony. Giving a sigh of relief, he was thankful of how secure it felt compared to the decaying staircase below.

Draco took one last breath and peered over the edge, whispering as loudly as he could in hopes that they'd hear him. "Nice job!" It was only now that Draco realized how very high up he was, but he'd barely had time to finish that thought before Pansy was quickly rising in the air toward him. She looked fear stricken and white as a ghost, however, she smiled at Draco as he helped her onto the balcony next to him. Blaise and Ron weren't far behind her and then it was only Harry and Hermione left at the bottom of the room.

Draco whispered loudly again, wondering if this method of communication were even possible. "What's wrong?"

Hermione had heard him. "You'll need to help me get Harry up there. I can only get him so far and you'll have to cast the charm and raise him up the rest of the way."

"Right," said Draco. He waited for Hermione to lift Harry off of the ground; once Harry had made it halfway up to the balcony he and Ron stepped in to bring him up the rest of the way. It was only then that Draco realized their predicament. How were they going to get Granger off the ground?

Pansy spoke up again, clearly reading Draco's thoughts. "If all five of us try it, we're bound to lift her up – even from this distance."

"You think?" Draco seemed a little uncertain.

"Just have a little _faith_, Malfoy." Harry's voice held a hint of sarcasm, but all shreds of it were gone once Pansy flashed her angry eyes at him. "Right. Let's try it and see."

They each lined up along the railing and, in unison, cast their charms to bring Hermione up from the floor. They were concentrating so hard with their eyes closed that no one realized how quickly they'd managed to get her to the top of the room.

"Ahem," said Hermione. "A little assistance, please?"

They opened their eyes just as Ron held out his hand to pull Hermione onto the balcony where he gave her a bit of a sheepish grin.

Once all six had collected their thoughts Draco addressed the group in a hushed voice. "I'm going to try the door. If I can get through I'll go and have a look and come back to get you if it's safe."

"Wait!" Ron's voice was entirely audible and Hermione motioned a finger to her lips to quiet him. He dropped his tone. "I'm coming with you, Malfoy."

"Ron…" Draco was in no mood to argue with him so he declined to finish his sentence. "Alright - let's go."

Draco's hand closed over the doorknob and he was surprised when it turned full circle. His breath was held as he pushed against the wood that separated them from whatever lay on the other side and he raised his wand carefully while poking his head through the entrance to peer down a long hallway.

Candles were burning in their sconces every few feet, illuminating the walls with a variety of flickering shadows. Many evil-looking suits of armor slowly turned their heads to gaze at him with unfriendly stares. Draco took note of the axes held fast in their hands, ready to strike, yet his only hope was that they hadn't been bewitched to inform the Dark Lord that he was here. Keeping his guard, Draco carefully stepped into the hall to have a closer look and his eyes fell onto a row of antique tables pressed against the walls. Atop the tables sat an odd collection of artifacts held within small, dust-covered display cases. Leaning toward the tables, he gathered a closer look. Each case held a wand and a small, silver plaque engraved with a name. Draco walked a few feet, taking in the names slowly. _"Edgar Bones, Dorcas Meadows, Frank and Alice Longbottom, James and Lily Pott—"_

Draco stopped still in his tracks as reality hit him dead on. These weren't artifacts, but _prizes_. Trophies to mark the many wizards who'd had their lives or sanity robbed by Voldemort. They were the parents and relatives of some of his classmates - parents that these young witches and wizards had never known in their true form…or had never known at all.

He tried to take a breath, but his chest weighed down on him so tightly that he couldn't inhale and, for the first time, Draco was realizing just how much trouble Ginny could be in. He'd been so naïve all these years, living his entire life on the safe side as the only son to one of the most dedicated servants Voldemort had ever known. Draco gasped suddenly as his forehead broke into a sweat. Lucius would be here! How could he have been so careless as to overlook such a thing? Would his father help him, or would he turn against his only son and help Voldemort kill he and Ginny both? And if it came between his father living or dying would Draco do the right thing and be there for his family, or rescue the only girl he'd ever loved?

Draco felt a tap to his shoulder and spun around in a panic with his wand arm outstretched. Ron had taken an immediate step back and Draco saw the others standing just inches behind.

"You alright?" Ron's words seemed distant as Draco focused on his concerned face, pulling himself back to present day and attempting to slow the heart rate that had begun racing just moments before.

"Y-yes." Draco found it hard to speak. He motioned toward the others standing behind Ron. "I said I'd come back and get you if it was safe."

"We weren't letting you go any further without us, Draco," said Pansy.

"That gasp of yours echoed down the hallway a moment ago," said Blaise. "We were concerned."

Draco looked surprised. "Are you serious?" he said. "I…I was trying to be so quiet." He balled up his fists in frustration as he laid his back against the wall and slumped to the floor. The anger that Draco felt within himself was evident as he cradled his head in his hand and took deep breaths, working hard to keep his composure so that he could address the others. "I don't honestly know what to _do_ from here. I'm going to end up getting Ginny killed - and the rest of us for that matter. Hell, I'll probably even get my own family killed for all this trouble I've caused."

Pansy slumped down next to Draco and put her arm across his shoulders. "Draco…she's here somewhere. We've come this far and we're going to find her and get the hell out of this place."

"But Pansy, my father's here. _Your_ father might be here. Can you honestly look me in the eyes and say you're prepared to kill your own father just so that we can all escape safely?"

Pansy diverted her eyes from Draco as the entire group fell silent; no one noticing the fact that Harry was approaching the antique tables, walking along each one as he ran his hand gently across the dust that covered each case. His face was expressionless as he peered into the display case that held his parents' wands.

Ron stepped away from the group to stand at Harry's side, taking in the contents just as Harry was doing. He put his hand on Harry's shoulder, but Harry jerked it away and spun on his heel, directing his words at Draco as he did so.

"I don't want to hear your pitiful excuse for giving up, Malfoy." He stepped toward Draco, glaring down into his eyes as Draco stared up into his. "You obviously love her - going against everything you've ever believed to be with her. So you can stop feeling sorry for yourself, get up off that sodding floor and do what you came to do." With that, he turned again and smashed his fist through the display case that held his parents' wands; snatching them up triumphantly.

No one spoke. Not one of them moved a muscle as they watched Harry's chest heave in and out as the blood began to trickle from his knuckles. Ron's eyes were slightly narrowed as he made the first move, stepping forward to hold out his hand to help Draco from the floor. Draco took one last deep breath and grasped the hand that pulled him to his feet, wondering all the while if anyone had heard Harry's outburst.

They each stood looking at one another until Hermione took the initiative to reign once more. "I know we're all thinking it, so let's get out of this hallway before we're discovered. Our best bet is to keep moving and we have absolutely no idea where Ginny could be so we need to hurry and cover more of the house. I think we should split up."

"Split up?" Ron's eyebrows gave a vertical leap. "You're nutters!"

"Ron, it's the best way." Hermione lowered her tone. "You saw how large the first room of this house was and that was just the cellar. We have no idea how big this place is and where he's keeping Ginny. Besides…" her voice trailed off before she took a short breath and finished her sentence. "If all six of us fail at once there'll be no chance of saving her." Ron swallowed hard and became quite interested in the laces of his shoes, clearly not wanting to admit that she was right.

As Hermione glanced over at Draco he took his turn to speak. "So which is it, then? Two groups of three or three groups of two?"

"I think two groups of three should do it. What do you think, Harry?"

Harry nodded at Hermione. "Sounds about right. How do we split?"

"I think you and Pansy should go with Draco. Ron, Blaise and I can handle ourselves and go in another direction. And…" She summoned everyone closer together and reached into the pocket of her robes. "I brought these." A handful of gold coins suddenly came into view and she dropped one into each of their hands. "Ron and Harry already know how to use these so the rest of you listen carefully. The coins are cast with a Protean Charm and will glow red should anything change, meaning that if we get separated and one of us is in trouble we can use the coins as a means of communication. If you find Ginny, get into trouble or lose your group for any reason at all – use the coin to let the rest of us know."

"But, wait…" Harry rubbed the coin once over with his thumb. "How will we know where to find the person who is using the coin? And furthermore, how do we even know which person it is?"

"I knew you'd ask," Hermione said, "but I've already taken care of that ahead of time. Remember when the numbers on the coins would change…to let the DA know what day to meet?"

Harry nodded.

"Well, instead of dates appearing on the coins there will be coordinates. All you need to do is Apparate to the coordinates on the coins."

"I guess that sounds easy enough," said Pansy. She hesitated. "Nice work, Granger."

Hermione's cheeks flushed a bit and she smiled. "I just want us to be as safe and prepared as we can be. We have one shot at this, so let's do it right."

After looking over their coins once more they divided off into their groups, giving each other one last look of reassurance. "Good luck," said Malfoy to Ron, Blaise and Hermione.

"You too," said Blaise. "Let's see which one of us finds her first."

Draco gave a half smile before he and his group separated from the others at the end of the hall.

**A/N: **_I apologize for the long wait. Thanks for sticking with the story, guys - and I promise to be finished with it soon. I'm anxious to move on and I'm sure you are, too. ;) Thanks for the reviews and for visiting my LJ with comments as well. _


	30. The Circular Room

**Chapter 30: The Circular Room**

Draco, Harry and Pansy had been walking a winding corridor for the better part of an hour. It hadn't split off from itself even once but kept going in an endless, twisting line. Tired as they were, they trudged on despite having no leads of finding Ginny. Once more, Draco could feel the frustration taking over his emotions. He was just about to voice his concern over the matter when Pansy stopped dead in her tracks, motioning for everyone to keep quiet by putting a finger to her lips.

"What?" Draco looked at her questioningly.

"Shh," said Pansy. "Listen."

Draco and Harry exchanged glances before they tuned their ears to whatever sound Pansy was referring. It took a moment before he began to recognize a soft melody of piano music drifting down the corridor. It was quaint…uplifting…something he hadn't heard in years. Draco's mind began to reach far back into his childhood as the delicate tune caused one memory after another to surface within him and it was taking every ounce of resolve to beat those reflections back down again.

Harry was staring at him. "Wonder who's playing it?"

Suddenly the last twenty-four hours flew through Draco's mind so swiftly that he had trouble making sense of it all. He thought back through all of the events that had brought him here. There was the owl from his mother telling him that Ginny had been taken, the news of Narcissa's disappearance from the Manor, and then the old servant of Voldemort's locked in his father's secret room. And now…now this familiar piano music was drawing him near.

Was his mother _helping_ him? Could she really be disguised as the old woman - risking everything to ensure that he found the girl he'd expressed such feelings for?

"_Mother must know that Ginny's alive and she's luring me in the direction of that music."_

Without giving a single thought to the consequences of his actions, Draco pulled his wand from the inside of his robe and began to run rapidly down the corridor, winding through each and every turn as he went. He could hear the others calling his name from behind, but the power of that enchanting melody continued to pull him in its direction and he wouldn't relent.

"Draco!" Pansy's voice echoed off the walls just as the corridor ended and he found himself standing at the edge of an enormous circular room surrounded by green iridescent candles and oval mirrors. He stared around at the stone walls and looked high above him to a ceiling that resembled that of the Great Hall. It was dark as night, dotted with an array of stars and a full moon that caused a shiver to run down his spine. His gaze returned to the center of the room and he immediately became focused on an antique piano, which eerily continued to play its tune without a single soul in front of it. Disappointment settled in the pit of Draco's stomach. He thought for sure that his mother would be here.

A few moments passed before the sound of Harry and Pansy's footsteps reached him as they slowly came up behind him; they, too, were speechless at the scene in front of them. After several short minutes, Harry was the first to speak.

"It's enchanted." He took a few steps forward, glancing around the room until finally turning toward Draco. "I have a really bad feeling about this."

Draco came out of his trance long enough to narrow his eyes at Harry. "Why, Potter, because _you_ didn't find it?"

Pansy approached Harry's side as though offering him her support. "He's right, Draco. Something about this just doesn't feel right. What if we were lured here?"

"We _were_ lured here," spat Draco. "It's my mother's doing, I know it is."

"What are you playing at?" asked Pansy. "How can you be sure this has anything to do with your mother?"

"It's the song," said Draco. "She used to play it for me when I was young. She's enchanted the piano to lure me here and I _know _Ginny has to be near."

"Draco…" Pansy's voice trailed off.

"Just trust me, Pansy." The annoyance was evident in Draco's voice.

"What if it's a trap?" Harry finished Pansy's sentence for her as she nodded in agreement.

"It's not a trap!"Draco was growing more and more impatient with the others and wanted nothing more than to continue his search without them. "Look, you can bloody well stay here for all I care, but I'm going on. Ginny's close, I just know it."

Draco began to walk the perimeter of the room, ignoring their immediate protests, tapping the walls and pressing the stone in search of some hidden exit. Just as Draco was pulling on the neck of a wall sconce he caught sight of a reflection within one of the oval mirrors. He jumped back several feet in surprise and, after several moments, slowly walked back within view of the mirror, transfixed by what he saw. In the mirror was an old woman. A woman he'd seen tied up in his father's secret room just hours before.

As Draco continued to stare at her image, he noticed a tear glistening in the corner of her eye. She gave him a gentle smile, causing it to trail softly down her left cheek. Draco opened his mouth to speak but choked on the words as he fought back the emotions surfacing within. He returned the smile slowly, then spun around to look behind him and drew in his breath in shock. The spot where she ought to be standing was vacant. He turned his head back in the direction of the mirror and the same reflection was still gazing right at him. Draco urgently placed his hands on both sides of the mirror as though trying to remove it from the wall.

"What? What is it?" said Pansy, stepping forward. She gasped, "Draco!" Pansy, too, stared into the mirror clearly unaware of the woman's true identity.

"Mother!" Draco shouted with all his might.

"Mother?" Harry had taken his place beside Pansy to see what all the commotion was about. "What are you on about now, Malfoy?"

Just at that precise moment, the woman carefully stepped from the oval mirror into the circular room. No one could speak. Draco was certain that neither Harry, nor Pansy, had managed to work any of this out in their head so he asked again rather tentatively. "Mother?"

"Draco," she said as the tears spilled down her cheeks, her soft smile spreading wide across her older facade. As Narcissa's beauty began to reappear, she reached out to embrace her son. The soft melody continued to play behind them as Draco shut his eyes, holding onto his mother tightly.

He was afraid. Draco had wrapped his mother right into the middle of this mess along with the girl he loved. Because of his carelessness, the two people that meant the most to him could die at any given moment. "I'm sorry, Mother," were the only words that escaped his lips. It was such a simple thing to say, yet she held him tighter and gave a gentle stroke to the back of his head. Draco fought back the urge to release his tears and imagined all of his surroundings away. He remembered a simpler life before any of these events had taken place. A life before Ginny…before Hogwarts…before his father had had any effect on his upbringing. A time when his mother had poured so many of her wonderful qualities into his soul and raised him to be the boy that he'd unwillingly come to bury. Only a moment had passed before Draco breathed a sigh of relief. A strength he never knew existed began to build up inside of him, raging through his veins and fueling the desire to put an end to this misery. He remembered why he was here and what he needed to do.

Draco pulled away from his mother's grasp and searched her worried face. "Where's Ginny? Is she safe?"

She nodded her head slowly as she spoke. "Draco, I need you to listen very carefully."

"What do you mean?" He quickly noted the urgency in her tone and began to panic. "Has something happened to her?"

"Ginny's unharmed, but I have a lot to tell you and very little time to do so."

Draco grew silent as Pansy and Harry took their stance next to him.

"She's just beyond this wall." Narcissa gently touched the mirror in which she had surfaced. Draco took a step forward, but Narcissa held out a hand to stop him. "Listen to me first, Draco. The mirror is a portal. On the other side, there's a small chamber where she's being held captive. You'll need to go alone and once you're on the other side you'll only have a few moments. He'll be expecting you."

Draco's stomach gave an overwhelming lurch as though he'd be sick. They would have no time to escape once he got to the other side. "How will we get out? It took us ages to get this far and I'm not even sure where we're at anymore." He peered into the mirror again trying desperately to catch a glimpse of Ginny.

"Ginny has your Prefect's badge and her wand so she'll be able to help you. I've turned your bad into a Portkey and it will take you back to Hogwarts. You'll need to get Ginny out of the chamber and bring her back here. The enchantments surrounding the room she is in are far too complex for the portkey to work."

"Then how…how did this portal--"

"We've no time to discuss that now. Let's just say that I was able to take care of it." Narcissa glanced nervously over her shoulder while speaking.

"But the others," Draco protested. "The others are off somewhere in this place and-"

Pansy was quick to interrupt. "We have the coins, remember? We'll use the coins to tell them where we are and they can Apparate."

"There will be no Apparating," Narcissa said gravely. "You can't Apparate anywhere within these walls unless you're the Dark Lord himself."

Silence fell over the young wizards as Hermione's ingenious plan dissolved into thin air. "So how…" Draco's voice trailed off. He felt his resolve sinking down within him once more.

"I will find them for you, Draco," said Narcissa. "You'll only have a few moments alone with Ginny on the other side and then you'll need to get back to this room. You must be ready to use the Portkey because once you're back here he'll be coming for you. I'll have the others waiting here for your return."

"But Mother!" He began to protest again.

"Draco there is _no other way_! Do you want to get out of here alive or not?"

A deafening silence followed until Harry broke it. "I'll go with her."

Draco stared over at his nemesis, trying to wrap his head around any of this as he heard his mother's words slowly leaving her lips.

"Thank you, Potter, but I will go alone." There was scorn in her voice as if the idea detested her.

"If you go alone, Ron and Hermione will never trust to follow you here," spat Harry.

"She's right, Mother." Draco was forced to side with Harry, knowing full well that only Blaise would be willing to return with his mother. "Take Pansy and Harry with you and stay together once you find them. I'll bring Ginny back down the corridor with me as soon as I get her out."

Narcissa looked very reluctant, but knew there was no talking her son out of his plan. She nodded her head slowly, in answer. "Alright, then. Quickly. There's no time to lose."

At her command, Pansy and Harry turned to leave the room ahead of Narcissa, but the next words out of Draco's mouth made them stop in their tracks.

"How long have you been drinking the Polyjuice Potion to spy on him?"

Narcissa stared back at her son, unable to speak.

"The potion," Draco reiterated, "how long have you been drinking it?"

She hesitated a moment more before answering. "It's not Polyjuice Potion, my son."

It seemed all she was going to say. Draco stood there, staring at his mother as though he didn't know her…trying to work out the details out in his head. How on earth was she transforming into another being without the assistance of a potion? Unless…

"You mean…it's…you're a?" He couldn't finish his sentence.

"A metamorphagus?" She held her head slightly higher. "Yes, Draco. Your father, however, does not know this."

"But a Pureblood…they can't…they can't be…" He couldn't continue. It was all too much of a shock for him.

"There's nothing more to say about it now." Another tear slid down Narcissa's cheek once more as she gazed at the floor. "Now hurry, Draco!"

With that, she turned to leave and Draco was left standing alone in the circular room. A mixture of confusion and adrenaline seemed to be at war within his body, fighting for the chance to overtake him. Draco swallowed hard as he focused on the oval mirror, determination rising above the other emotions as he vowed to save the piece of him that lie on the other side.

**Author's Notes:** Those of you following this story are probably wondering why it took so long to post this chapter. Truth is, the flow never hit me. I have to say that I'm very disappointed with it, but having worked on it off and on for 3 months I finally just had to let go. I needed this chapter to bridge together the events that will follow so I'm hoping it will serve its purpose. Constructive criticism is more than appreciated and I promise not to disappoint with the upcoming chapters. Thanks again for the comments and support. The end isn't far...


	31. Back in Your Arms

**Chapter 31 – Back in Your Arms**

Narcissa was only half aware of her footsteps and heavy breathing as she ran along the passages with Pansy and Harry fast on her heels. She'd made a promise to her son. She would find the others and bring them back as quickly as she could.

_It's going to be close. I have to hurry and get them there in time._

She tried to shake the thoughts from her head as she picked up the pace, focusing hard on the winding corridor before her as she took on Nadella's image once more.

Narcissa's mind began drifting again, this time to the expression on Draco's face at discovering she was a Metamorphagus. There were few wizards who knew of her many talents and she'd hated leaving her son in such haste without a viable explanation. Draco had been correct in saying a pure-blood was unable to possess such qualities and that fact alone would have caused the Blacks, her mother most of all, more trouble than she could imagine. Because of this, and fearing the worst should Lucius realize her true lineage, her metamorphing abilities had been kept a secret throughout the years.

But this skill wasn't her only secret. Narcissa had been blessed with the gift of second-sight since she was a small child. It had always frightened her and she'd taken great lengths to avoid looking into the future; however since Lucius had been thrown into Azkaban she'd found herself turning to it more often. The last twenty four hours had been the most useful of all. Indeed, she had seen what would happen tonight and hoped the damage would not be too great for her only son. She wanted him returned to safety to live a life with the girl he'd given his heart to, no matter the price that Narcissa, herself, would be forced to pay. Narcissa prayed with everything in her that the Dark Lord would not discover this gift. She'd never acknowledged having such a talent, knowing full well that she would be forced to use it during his annihilation.

Still, the Dark Lord was aware that Narcissa was an accomplished Occlumens even though he'd never tormented her about it. Perhaps was only tolerant of it in order to allow her the means to exercise this ability, so that when the day came that she was forced to join them those skills would be well practiced.

Narcissa's mind suddenly came into focus as she noticed the people in front of her. Hermione, Ron and Blaise stood at the end of the corridor all looking somewhat shaken. Shards of broken glass lay at their feet as though they'd been shattered from the ricocheting of spells. Their wands were pointed and ready to strike at Narcissa.

"Stop!" yelled Harry panting rather heavily, as he darted around Narcissa to halt their unnecessary actions.

"Harry, thank goodness!" said Hermione. "What is it? And…where's Malfoy?"

"He's gone to get Ginny," said Harry, now smiling. "We've found her!"

**XXXXXXXX**

Ginny could feel his warmth spreading over her like a slow burning flame, encasing her aching body in a passionate embrace. His touch was soft. He carefully brushed the hair back from her forehead before placing a kiss along her temple. She could feel his warm breath on her face and smell the scent of his skin that invoked a string of memories. Her muscles relaxed and she smiled up at the gray eyes staring deep into hers. Ginny's hand reached slowly toward the profile and, as her fingers made contact with his cheek, his eyes began to well up with tears. Soaring head-on into reality, Ginny sat up abruptly. This was no dream.

"Draco?" Ginny whispered, apprehensively. The last twenty-four hours suddenly came rushing back to her and the thought of Voldemort finding him here caused a knot to form in her chest. "It's…is it really you?"

The answer she got in return came in the form of a hungry pair of lips stealing her breath away. He'd come for her. Ginny knew that Draco's punishment would be far greater than hers should he be discovered, but that hadn't stopped him. He was here to bring her home. A single tear escaped one of her eyes as his fingers ran through the strands of her hair. He pulled her head closer, trying to engulf every last inch of her through the power of his kiss. Ginny went limp as the sensation of his touch stroked every nerve throughout her body. She had no regrets. The adoration she felt for Draco would survive anyone and anything and no amount of persecution from Voldemort would take away the piece of her soul now living within the boy she loved.

At long last, Draco broke away and searched her face, their eyes meeting once more. "I'm here, Ginny," he choked. "I'm here and I'll never let him take you away from me again." The tears were rolling down his cheeks now, washing over the guilt she knew he must have felt since her disappearance. He blinked twice before glancing down at her cuts and bruises. "God, Ginny…I'm so—"

"Shhhh." She touched a finger to his lips to silence the apology. "I'd withstand it all again just to be with you, Draco. I love you."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Draco's heart seemed to stop beating at the sound of her voice. He felt more shame than he could ever put into words, yet the smile on her face…the touch of her skin…the sincerity in her eyes told him everything he needed to know. She still loved him. And at this moment nothing else mattered but returning her safely back to Hogwarts.

His eyes ran swiftly over her body, searching for any signs of abuse that would need immediate attention. "Can…can you walk?" asked Draco, fighting hard to keep the waver in his voice from escaping his lips.

"Yes." She stood up shakily. "I couldn't manage it very well at first but…" the hesitation was evident in her pale face, "someone's…someone's been taking care of me."

Draco stared deep into Ginny's eyes as he now tried hard to keep the worry for his mother's safety at bay. "I know. It was my-"

"I know who it was," Ginny interrupted. "I finally figured it out." Ginny paused. "She…she's been really wonderful to me, Draco."

"So, she told you, then?" he was unsure as to why this pleased him so much, but it did.

Ginny nodded her head a bit in answer. "Well…yes. Not in so many words, but I just knew."

He continued to stare at her as if seeing her for the first time, a tear sliding down his cheek once more. "Ginny, I'm so glad you're…" But Ginny's soft lips cut him off as they found his mouth once more. Draco pulled her into the protection of his chest and the heat from her body radiated against him. He knew they needed to hurry, but this feeling of longing…he was unable to let go of it.

A noise outside the room brought their attention to the small window in the door. "Someone's coming," Ginny whispered.

"Quickly, we need to get back through the wall!" In one swift movement Draco had carefully scooped Ginny up into his arms and began to cross the tiny room to the spot where he'd previously entered.

"Wait!" Ginny motioned toward the place she'd been sleeping. "Your mother brought me things. I have to get them."

Knowing exactly what Ginny was referring to, Draco flicked his wand, summoning them from under the mattress and into Ginny's open hands.

"Let's go!" He turned toward the wall again as Ginny looked at him with blatant confusion. "You can trust me," he said. "My mother took care of a way out."

Draco began to step through the wall and into the mirror on the other side when a muffled voice, yet ever so familiar, reached his ears.

"_Is the girl still inside?" _the voice said.

"_Yes." _said the other voice. _"Master's been waiting for him to arrive, sir. But it looks as though her knight in shining armor won't be coming after all."_

Draco heard a slap. And then another one, before…

"_Are you calling my son a coward Mr. Pettigrew?"_

Draco's eyes met Ginny's. She had heard it, too.

"_N-n-no, sir. Only that maybe young Mr. Malfoy has come to his senses, sir…and never really loved the girl in the first place." _

Lucius gave a small grunt in return as he began to open the door. Draco held his head high as Ginny vehemently shook her head no, silently begging him to forget it. He gave her one last comforting look before slipping her through the wall to safety and turned just in time to let his father have a glimpse of him.

Lucius' eyes widened at the sight of his son and he seemed unable to speak. There was unmistakable concern hidden within the lines of his father's face before Lucius raised his wand toward his only son.

"Don't make me stop you, Draco." Lucius' jaw was stiffly set, as though afraid to move. "Don't let this piece of filth rob you of the life you were born to lead. We need you, Draco. The Dark Lord needs you."

Draco couldn't speak. All the feelings of disdain began to fill up inside of him, flooding the gates until not one drop of respect for his father remained within him. He took a breath and steadied his voice. "I love her, Father."

"Don't _do_ this, Draco!" His father's tone held desperation as Draco stuck one leg through the wall.

"I'm sorry, Father." His eyes were narrowed as he shot Lucius one last look of contempt before disappearing through the wall.

**Author's Note**: I'm so...so close! (Thanks for sticking with me guys...)


End file.
